Las penumbras del corazón
by Any-chan15
Summary: La paz podría reinar en cualquier lugar, menos en su interior, su alma y corazón poco a poco iban conducidas a la oscuridad. Quedando en penumbras al igual que los recuerdos de cuando ellos eran al menos amigos. HistuHina, IchiRuki y ShinShori.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**No lo soporto, demasiado HitsuKarin a la vista...anyway...estaba pensando en subir mis dos fics más populares, pero solo me decidí por uno ;D a ver si adivinan cual es...por cierto, no es este .-. xD de este hasta yo me había olvidado e.é me di cuenta que escribí dos AU y dije ¡No más! Así que les traeré historias con el ambiente cannon :3 *pista de lo anterior: el fic que subiré es uno de mis AU xD*  
**

**este fic, mientras pueda, lo actualizaré cada finde, porque ya lo tengo escrito xD si no lo actualizo les doy permiso para torturarme e.e xDDD y pronto, pronto, les traeré la que iba a ser mi despedida de Fanfiction: Forever and Always...más detalles y adelantos al final de este cap...disfruten uno de mis viejos fics x3 **

**Las dejo leer y gracias por entrar :D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

En las afueras del primer distrito Rukon se extendía un lindo paisaje compuesto por los árboles y el césped que se mecían suavemente con la brisa invernal, en el cielo celeste se paseaban algunas nubes blancas, era una vista pacífica y relajante. Claro, sin contar al Hollow que se levantó de entre medio de esos árboles. Éste no era cualquier Hollow sino uno con antecedentes de asesinato a varios shinigamis.

El hueco sonrió al divisar seis figuras que lo rodearon, comida para él, pero cinco de ellas desaparecieron entre el espesor verdoso dejando sola a la primera. Esta figura vestida con ropas negras comenzó a rodearlo sigilosamente y con rapidez, buscando el momento exacto para atacarlo, sin querer darle ni un poco de ventaja, pero por algo este hueco tenía sus referencias y estudiando también a aquella figura logró predecir sus movimientos y de un golpe la lanzó hacia el suelo. La shinigami comenzó a caer, podía ver como el monstruo se reía y como dejaba un rastro de árboles rotos y ramas volando o cayendo junto a ella. Antes de estrellarse logró sujetarse de un tronco que paró su caída y la ayudó a no golpearse contra el suelo.

— ¡Muévanse! — ordenó a sus subordinados que la miraron con desprecio antes de obedecer sus palabras. Los cinco segadores rodearon al Hollow y comenzaron a pelear contra él y con un golpe de Tobiume al fin lo acabaron. La teniente y los otros shinigamis se juntaron en tierra una vez acabaron, ella guardo su zampakuto y les ordenó volver ignorando la forma en que la trataron, después de todo ya no tenían nada que hacer allí. Se detuvo apenas dando un par de pasos pues ninguno de ellos la siguió obligándola a volverse.

— ¿Qué esperan? — La pregunta quedó en el aire, algo andaba mal eso fue seguro cuando vio como la rodeaban.

—Terminemos de una vez.

Al escuchar tales palabras y verlos con sus espadas preparadas instintivamente llevó su mano a la empuñadura de Tobiume — ¿Acaso perdieron la razón? Les ordeno bajar sus armas— de nuevo, hicieron caso omiso a sus palabras pero esta vez hubo una respuesta, la cual se le hizo familiar a un acontecimiento pasado.

—Hoy morirás, Hinamori Momo.

**Las penumbras del corazón R.E.**

**Capítulo 1: Mi vida, tu vida**

Ese recuerdo, esa culpa, esa impotencia la obligaron a soltar su espada y huir rápidamente, nunca la llegarían a comparar en velocidad de eso estaba segura. Llegó hasta un gran árbol el cual usó para ocultarse. Suspiró con frustración recordando aquel momento hacía ya cuatro meses, aquel momento que le había demostrado los bruscos y crueles cambios de la vida…

_Después de un par de meses siendo la encargada de La Reparación de Órganos la dejaron volver a su escuadrón, había sido un arduo trabajo pero estaba feliz de haber ayudado. Entró en la oficina del capitán, que por el momento carecía de uno, y se sentó a hacer el papeleo. Todo corría normal en ese día, "normal" mejor dicho, pues en su escuadrón había demasiados murmullos, no le tomó importancia sabía que no todo iba a ser igual que antes por mucho que lo deseara. Se sentía feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, era algo curioso el volver a ese lugar y encontrarse con tanta "paz"._

_Llegó la hora del entrenamiento y se encaminó segura hasta los lugares donde se daban los mismos, pero allí no había nadie ¿Habrían cambiado la hora? Era mejor preguntarle al tercero al mando los nuevos horarios. Volvió a su oficina y la encontró a oscuras, resignada, abrió las cortinas y vio a más de diez shinigamis ahí dentro, algunos conocidos como el quinto y sexto al mando, y otros que desconocía._

— _¿Qué se les ofrece?_ — _preguntó sonriéndoles con confianza._

_En silencio el primero la atacó pero no llegó a hacerle daño ya que logró esquivarlo _— _Seguidora de Aizen, traidora…morirás._

Salió de sus recuerdos de golpe al sentir el reatsu de uno de sus posibles homicidas cerca, observó con alivio y algo de enojo el lugar donde anteriormente reposaba su cabeza, una espada bien incrustada. Aquella vez ella no tuvo más remedio que pelear, dejándola en el cuarto escuadrón con algunas heridas leves y los demás segadores con algunas heridas leves y otras graves, aquella vez había usado su arte demoníaca para no lastimarlos mucho, y esta vez siendo menos ni siquiera debería utilizar eso.

—Deténganse, es una orden— habló firmemente asustándolos un poco, pero estaban segados, empecinados en matarla, en acabar con el ultimo rastro de _él_. La atacaron entre los cinco y ella los frenó con su espada, solo se defendía mientras los demás la atacaban. Una vez de intercambiar palabra y darse cuenta de que no pararían se decidió por pelear. —Bakudo número uno, Obstrucción— dijo retrocediendo e inmovilizando al que los lideraba, se notaba la poca organización de ese grupo, una vez capturado su líder todos comenzaron a dudar y retroceder con algo de duda. Hinamori no quería lastimarlos pero de todas formas estaba en posición de ataque —Bajen sus armas— repitió nuevamente mientras los demás segadores se miraban entre sí.

— ¡Ahora!— gritó el hombre que los comandaba, antes de que siquiera pensasen en acercársele la teniente usó el bakudo número cuatro, cuerda trepadora, atrapando a los cuatro restantes y aprovechó para atrapar también al shinigami que yacía en el suelo. No fue una pelea dañina, ni siquiera se podría considerar pelea, ella solo se había defendido. Ante la mirada confusa de los habitantes del Rukongai y hasta de Jidambo todos ingresaron al Seretei.

En el camino hacia su escuadrón las miradas de desprecio por parte de esos shinigamis no cesó, ella no quería que la trataran así pero al parecer no tendría más opción que aceptarlo. No quería hacer lo que su capitán le había sugerido "Corta la cabeza para que el cuerpo muera", nadie más que ella sabía quién era el líder de todo ese complot de desconfianza y odio pero no lo diría. Una vez en el quinto escuadrón, se separaron. Hinamori cambió su cara de tristeza por una sonrisa forzada, no quería que su capitán se diera cuenta, nuevamente, de lo sucedido. — ¿Capitán Hirako? — preguntó al no verlo, pero al adentrarse y acercarse un poco al escritorio dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás al ver una mano asomarse por él.

—Ah Hinamori que bueno que regresaste… ¡Hiyori quítate! — gritó enfadado levantándose aún con su amiga jalándole de los cabellos recriminándole algo sobre comerse su almuerzo.

Hinamori sonrió ante la ya habitual escena. Después de la guerra de invierno habían quedado tres vacantes en el puesto de capitán, Hirako Shinji fue uno de los solicitados para volver a tomar su antiguo puesto, aún con los rencores del pasado aceptó "Para evitar otro error como Aizen" fueron sus palabras al recibir su haori. Así el puesto de capitán del escuadrón cinco quedó cubierto y al mismo tiempo también el del tres por Saguraki Hiyori, el que ella hubiera aceptado volver era más raro aún pero según sabían Shinji la había convencido. Los demás vizards se quedaron en el mundo humano y de vez en cuando los iban a visitar. El puesto de capitán del noveno escuadrón quedó vacante cuando Kensei se negó a aceptarlo y ningún otro shinigami quería/podía asumir, pero después de cinco años de la guerra Kurosaki Ichigo, quién recuperó sus poderes de shinigami, ocupó ese puesto.

— ¡Cállate! — ordenó la rubia golpeándolo y de un salto bajándose —Eso te pasa por glotón ¿¡Y tú dónde estabas!? — preguntó señalando a Hinamori que tragó grueso, al parecer su amiga estaba de mal humor.

—En una misión— dijo sonriéndole, se puso algo nerviosa al ver como la capitana achinaba los ojos y la inspeccionaba.

—A ti te pasa algo— se acercó aún expectante y vio la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, se giró y de una patada mandó a Shinji afuera — ¡Y no vuelvas!— gritó antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara, ambas escucharon cómo el rubio se quejaba desde fuera pero aun así no ingresaba.

Una vez que la voz de Shinji cesó la chica durazno borró su sonrisa y dejó caer sus lágrimas, se abrazó a la rubia que solo suspiró con cansancio. Desde que Hirako era su capitán había podido llegar a conocer a Hiyori y era cierto que era de escasa paciencia y muy peleadora pero desde que Matsumoto la había hecho a un lado, ella era su única amiga.

—Es suficiente— dijo la rubia separándola y golpeándola en la cabeza, obligando a la joven de cabellos violeta llevarse ambas manos al lugar dañado — ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? Hazte un favor y mándalos al demonio— dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras Hinamori se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Pero no puedo hacer eso, solo empeoraría las cosas…hay veces como estas en las que desearía poder irme, aquí nadie me necesita…es horrible Hiri— otro golpe por parte de su amiga.

— ¿Eres estúpida? Hay muchas personas aquí a quienes les importas— dijo corriendo la mirada molesta —Están el bruto del mandril y el emo trastornado que tengo de teniente.

—Y tu— completó la de ojos chocolate sonriéndole sinceramente, Hiyori carraspeó mientras asentía y se volteaba con cierta violencia haciendo que Momo se apartara por precaución.

—No te muestres débil ante los demás, eres muy fuerte Momo y si no lo demuestras te seguirán tratando mal…como ejemplo lo tenemos al imbécil de Hitsugaya— ese nombre, se mordió la lengua al escuchar un nuevo sollozo de la durazno — ¡Estoy harta de ese tarado voy a golpearlo hasta que quede irreconocible!— se giró amenazante y Hinamori paró sus lamentos —Te vez horrible— bromeó haciéndola reír.

—Gracias Hiri, por consolarme— aclaró sintiendo que su dolor era comprendido y que no estaba sola, siempre podría contar con ella.

—Sí, si… ¿Por qué ya no vas a llorarle a la pechugona sin cerebro?— preguntó viéndola fijamente, según tenía entendido Rangiku era la "mejor amiga" de Momo y desde que ella estaba ahí que no las veía juntas.

—Rangiku cambió mucho desde la muerte de Gin, supongo que todos lo hicimos…además ella está bien ahora Karin es su mejor amiga y confidente.

—Karin, Karin…ah sí, la hermana del inútil de Ichigo— dijo viendo como Hinamori asentía con algo de pesar, antes de continuar ambas escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta y la rubia torció su sonrisa yendo hacia la puerta abriéndola de par a par.

El vizard-capitán se había quedado detrás dela puerta pero "no escuchaba" la conversación de las féminas. Calló al suelo al perder el soporte de su espalda y miró enojado a la rubia quien le sonrió triunfante al verlo debajo de ella — ¿Ya puedo entrar a MI oficina?

— ¡No! — en un segundo Shinji ya se encontraba enfrente de ella y ambos se peleaban por ¿La oficina? ¿El haberlo tirado/caído? Quién los entendía, Hinamori que era el público de esa extraña escena, ellos siempre se andaban peleando por cualquier cosa pero se notaba que lo disfrutaban y que se apreciaban mucho. Se dirigió al escritorio y comenzó a hacer el papeleo, después de todo quedaba poco y ya no tenía qué hacer. En esos cinco años, había perdido a su mejor amigo y a su mejor amiga pero siempre velaba por ellos, tal vez los cruzaba una que otra vez pero nada más, tal vez un -hola- formal, todos los días se preguntaba lo mismo ¿Hitsugaya Toushiro aunque sea un segundo la recordaba o se preguntaba cómo estaba?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Karin ingresó con confianza a la oficina del capitán del décimo escuadrón pero no lo encontró allí, a quién sí fue a Rangiku que estaba bebiendo sake encima del papeleo. La voluptuosa mujer casi dejó caer el vaso con su preciada bebida al ser sorprendida pero con un par de malabares logró rescatarlo. La gemela Kurosaki saludó a su amiga y rechazó la bebida que le era ofrecida, ella aunque con un cuerpo de quince años ya era legalmente mayor para beber pero prefería no hacerlo.

—Bien, bien no insistiré más tú te lo pierdes— dijo la teniente continuando con su deleite, la quinta al mando del noveno escuadrón apoyó un balón de futbol en el escritorio y prosiguió

—Busco a Toushiro ¿Dónde está? — preguntó directamente y la mayor sonrió

— ¿No aguantas el estar lejos de él? Ah…el amor joven— dijo haciendo que la Kurosaki se sonrojara, pero ¿Para qué negarlo? A ella le gustaba el albino y su amiga lo sabía. Lo único que agradecía de que lo supiera era que mantenía a todas las admiradoras que el joven prodigio había conseguido con los años.

— ¿Dónde está?— insistió mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Búscalo en las afueras de esta división, en una cueva, suele entrenar ahí— una vez adquirida la información la chica salió corriendo del lugar y Matsumoto sonrió de medio lado, tal vez no fue tan mala idea el hacer de cupido para que Karin se quedase con su capitán, aunque mucho logro no tenía.

En las afueras de la décima división se encontraba una cueva que no era muy grande pero era lo suficientemente espaciosa para permitirle entrenar a gusto, había conseguido perfeccionar su bankai un poco más, ahora en vez de las tres flores de loto solo había una grande en la mitad de sus alas que tardaba bastante tiempo en desaparecer. Pero eso no era suficiente a la vista del albino.

—A este paso…— dijo respirando cansado —no seré capaz de proteger a Hinamori— dijo tomando la empuñadura con más fuerza y siguiendo con su entrenamiento — ¿_Cuánto Hinamori? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que te vi, que te pude mirar?_— a su mente le llegaron imágenes de ese día, imágenes de su amiga de la infancia al borde de la muerte, mirándolo con sus ojos opacos y una seria herida en su pecho, una herida causada por él. Paró instantáneamente, odiaba recordar ese día, se odiaba a él mismo y estaba seguro de que la durazno le tenía miedo o algo parecido porque si no ¿Por qué no había ido a su oficina durante esos cinco años? Idiota, pensó, ya que le recriminaba el no irlo a visitar cuando él tampoco lo hacía.

—Toushiro— se volteó encontrándose con la chica de cabellos negros, no le tomó mucha importancia después de todo era cuestión de tiempo para que averiguara dónde entrenaba.

—No quiero jugar— dijo dándole la espalda, no quería que ella se vea afectada por todos los rumores que corrían sobre ellos, a él claramente no le importaba porque sabía que eran mentira pero tal vez a ella les molestaran.

—Vamos, entrenas mucho— insistió, creía que entrando en los escuadrones de protección podría acercarse más al chico de cabellos blancos y sí, se habían hecho más amigos pero estaba claro que él le ponía puntos a su relación ¿Se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos?

—Jugaremos otro día— dijo para contentarla mientras deshacía su bankai

—Está bien, es una promesa— dijo sonriente y levantó su mano en señal de despedida —Iré a ver si mi hermano necesita ayuda con algo, adiós— comenzó a correr alejándose de ese lugar, por su mente surcaban las palabras que su amiga siempre le repetía pero ¿Sería verdad que él la evitaba porque estaba enamorado de ella, porque su presencia lo volvía loco? Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien haciéndola caer.

—Fíjate tarada— en cualquier otra situación hubiese contestado pero ahora no, tenía en su mente tantas preguntas que apenas alcanzó a decir un "lo siento".

— ¿Estas bien Karin? — preguntó Hinamori ayudándola a reincorporarse y miró a Hiyori con reproche, esta solo llevó sus manos a la nuca y alegó que no era su culpa. — ¿Segura estas bien? — preguntó con preocupación viendo un poco desorbitada a la de ojos negros.

— Si-si…gracias teniente Hinamori— dijo comenzando a correr hacia la novena división.

La vieron alejarse torpemente y casi chocar con alguien más. Hiyori se reía de la situación pero tanto ella como Hinamori sintieron el reatsu de _alguien_ acercarse rápidamente y antes de que la durazno pudiera rechistar, la capitana la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca y la sacó de ese lugar, se retó mentalmente al darse cuenta de que estaban en la escuadra diez y era más que obvio que Toushiro podría estar rondando por ahí. No quería siquiera ver a su amiga nuevamente deprimida, resultado que daba el verlo, por eso se la llevó en un santiamén.

—_Creí haber sentido el reatsu de Hinamori_— pensó parándose en el lugar donde antes se encontraban capitana y teniente. Elevó su mirada a las estrellas, sus entrenamientos también consistían en entrenarse para el dolor, el dolor de no verla, de no escucharla, de no tenerla cerca, de no recibir una de sus hermosas sonrisas, de no poder ser él quien la consolase cuando se sintiera mal, de no ser él su guardián y protector, de no poder saber lo que sentía, de no poder decirle lo que él sentía.

— Capitán…— la cantarina voz de su teniente lo sacó de sus reflexiones y la miró esperando alguna pregunta, reclamo o queja de parte suya — ¿Por qué no está con Karin?

Y ahí estaba, todo el tiempo insistiéndole que esté cerca de la Kurosaki menor, eso le molestaba ¿Acaso era su niñero o algo? —Deja de preguntar cosas tontas, espero que hayas acabado con el papeleo o sino…— en un momento su teniente había desaparecido pero ni ganas de gritarle tenía, solo se fue a su oficina a terminar lo que de seguro su ineficiente teniente no había hecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rukia entró como dueña de casa al noveno escuadrón y se encontró con Ichigo y Hisagui antes de llegar a la oficina, el de peculiar cabellera ya estaba acostumbrado a las visitas de la Kuchiki menor y la invitaron al bar, primero ella dudo pues ¿Estaría bien que una Kuchiki fuera a un lugar así? Pero evadiendo a su instinto aceptó, no sabía por qué pero últimamente quería estar siempre cerca de Ichigo o si no se sentía vacía o incluso triste. Pero se planteaba más de una vez que no debía sentirse así, ellos eran amigos, eso y nada más hasta el final.

Los tres llegaron a uno de los mejores bares del Seretei donde se encontraron con Rangiku, Kira y Renji que parecía que llevaban bastante ahí. Rangiku sostenía su copa torpemente, Kira tenía rubor en sus mejillas debido al exceso de alcohol y Renji estaba igual que el anterior pero aun en ese estado sus celos actuaron sobre él al ver llegar a Rukia con Ichigo.

—Ten— dijo el chico de ojos miel a la teniente del treceavo escuadrón que miró con algo de duda, jamás había bebido y su hermano se lo había prohibido pero ¿Tan malo sería tan solo un poco? —Oye enana si no quieres no importa— dijo Ichigo tomándosela él y Rukia desvió la mirada molesta para luego arrebatarle la botella, servirse un poco y tomándoselo de golpe.

—Si mi capitán se enterara de esto…— dijo Renji divertido por la expresión de asco de la de cabellos negros que lo fulminó con la mirada, si se atrevía a contárselo a su hermano Renji sería hombre muerto.

—tranquiloos hip...nadie teien probue estenande— dijo una ebria Matsumoto que no lograba articular palabra coherente

—Traducción—dijo Hisagui atrayendo toda la atención –nadie tiene porque enterarse— un "ah" general se hizo presente al tiempo en que todos se servían una copa y comenzaban a pelear, en el caso de Rukia, Ichigo y Renji; y otros se ponían a hablar, tal caso de los otros tres presentes.

Después de media hora de "paz" la puerta del lugar se abrió dejando entrar la fresca brisa y a una chica que tiraba de otra, la que jalaba lo hacía con fuerza pero al parecer no alcanzaba ya que la segunda estaba pegada como chicle al pelo, a la puerta. — ¿Capitana? — preguntó Kira achicando sus ojos para divisar mejor a la mancha amarilla, negra y blanca. En efecto, la que insistía era Hiyori y la que se aferraba como si de eso dependiera su vida era Hinamori.

—No quiero Hiri, pídeselo a mi capitán yo no bebo— decía a duras penas la durazno intentando no soltarse.

—No seas infantil Momo un trago no te hará daño, te lo mereces después de tanto trabajo— aún con todas las razones que la rubia le pudiera dar la de ojos chocolate no se iba a soltar ni entrar en ese lugar, ella no bebió, no bebía y no pensaba empezar en ese momento. Era un tira y gane con las dos peculiares amigas en esa puerta. Hiyori se cansó de insistir y la soltó, al menos se reiría un rato con el golpe bien merecido que recibiría Hinamori.

La chica durazno cerró fuertemente sus ojos esperando el golpe que jamás llego, todo lo contrario, sintió como era sostenida por unos fuertes brazos que le impedían caer —_Este reatsu_— pensó con temor y abriendo sus ojos pudo comprobar sus sospechas. Alzando su cabeza pudo ver directamente a esos perfectos, fríos y profundos ojos turquesa que tanto amaba y la hacían sufrir —Toushi…ro…

**Continuara…**

**Ok, acá tienen el primer cap, otra vez, de este fic xDD**

**Ahora, ¿me dejan review? sino tapare sus ojos para que no lean el trailer -?- de Forever and Always xDD**

En una de las salas de la casa Kuchiki se encontraban tres personas sentadas tomando té, dos de ellas creían esa actividad relajante, a la tercera le parecía cosas de viejos. Ichigo volvió a llamar la atención por sus protestas sobre que aquello era aburrido pero los otros capitanes decidieron ignorarlo.

El tema de celebración…"¿A esto le llaman celebrar?" pensó ajenamente Ichigo tirándose en el suelo, al menos la enana no lo estaba buscando para descargar sus cambios de humor en él; el tema era que al fin Hitsugaya se había desasido de Kaoru. Byakuya lo había solicitado a su escuadrón, sin necesidad de alguna excusa o motivo porque ¿cuándo Kuchiki Byakuya solicitaba a un shinigami del grado oficial?

—Espero que esto me sea retribuido de una grata forma y con intereses, supongo que está de acuerdo, capitán Hitsugaya— dijo tranquilo el noble tomando un poco de té.

Toushiro arqueó una ceja y lo miró por encima de la taza, una vez que terminó la bajó, vacía, y se dispuso a cerrarle la boca a su amigo — ¿Tengo que recordarle quién fue el que se recorrió todo Japón en busca de Chappy Santa Claus, capitán Kuchiki?— inquirió sereno, festejando internamente al ver la cara del Kuchiki, esta se mostraba tensa, cosa que indicaba que por dentro el noble lo estaba insultando.

Pero esa tensión se vio cambiada por un tic en la ceja derecha del noble cuando toda su cara se vio bañada por el líquido verde que todos estaban bebiendo, se giró mecánicamente y con una sonrisa que daba miedo hacia Ichigo, quien no le tomó mucha importancia, ahora lo que le preocupaba era el otro miembro de esa familia.

— ¡Yo le compré eso!— objetó el Kurosaki sacando al peluche aún sin envolver de quién sabe dónde.

Hitsugaya se recostó en el suelo ignorando la pelea que se formaba entre aquellos guerreros. ¿Debía contarles que Abarai también le había comprado eso a la Kuchiki? En un segundo la mesa estaba rota; no lo veía necesario.

La pelea continuó destrozando todo lo que estaba al alcance de ese par de niños, era una gran intriga el cuándo se había convertido en amigo de esos dos inmaduros ¿quién diría que Kuchiki Byakuya era tan agradable debajo de esa máscara de seriedad? Pero más que nada ¿quién diría que los tres terminarían siendo amigos? Era gracioso como había comenzado, Ichigo siempre iba a su oficina a esconderse de Rukia cuando esta lo quería matar, y con eso comenzó a frecuentarlo con más regularidad hasta que la compañía de Kurosaki se le hizo amena y cotidiana. Después fue la insistencia de que él lo acompañara a ver a Byakuya para la hora del té. Ellos tenía varias cosas en común: amaban a alguien que "no podía resultar nada", cosa que el noble se encargó de sacarle de la cabeza; eran fríos solo con los desconocidos; les gustaba relajarse tomando un poco de té; tenían un teniente alcohólico, Renji, quién lo supiera…; y les gustaba recalcarle al Kurosaki lo irresponsable e ineficiente que era como Capitán.

Toushiro ahora sabía, con el último favor que el de cabellos negros le había hecho, que tener amigos era más beneficioso de lo que creía.

Una vez que la pelea paró Ichigo y Byakuya estaban se sentaron en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, o lo que quedaba de ella, mientras pensaban en quién le debería dar el regalo a la Kurosaki.

—Soy su hermano y ella me lo viene pidiendo ¿no crees que sería más sensato que lo obtenga de mí?— razonó el noble, cruzando los brazos.

—Y yo soy su esposo, y también me lo viene pidiendo— contratacó el de cabellos naranja bufando molesto. Rechistó a un lado, era obvio que el de orbes grisáceos no se iba a rendir por lo que decidió cambiar la dirección del asunto — Toushiro, ¿qué le compraste a Mo…Hinamori-san?— preguntó con nerviosismo, él no era de las personas que llamaba con respeto a todos pero Hitsugaya ya se lo había dejado muy claro, nadie más que él podía llamar a la teniente por su primer nombre.

En ese momento el albino abrió su haori y comenzó a buscar algo entre sus bolsillos, ante la mirada curiosa de Ichigo y la expectante de Byakuya. Pronto una cajita de color blanco, con un listón turquesa rodeándolo, apareció ante los ojos de los presentes. El Kuchiki sonrió, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al joven prodigio, al fin su amigo sentaría cabeza y se ataría eternamente a la mujer que amaba. Por su lado Ichigo tomó la taza de té, que por milagro sobrevivió, y comenzó a darle consejos sobre matrimonio, al igual que Byakuya, ambos felices de que su amigo se casaría.

—No te preocupes, a diferencia de mi caso, estoy seguro que Hinamori-san te aceptará. Se nota que te ama…además no tendrás que preocuparte por algún hermano celoso— dijo Ichigo observando el anillo: era hecho de hielo, pero no era frío, y encima estaba decorado con un diamante puro. Para ser sincero era mejor que el que le había dado a Rukia: uno tradicional, plateado con un pequeño diamante al medio, aunque la ex Kuchiki decía que lo adoraba.

—Cuando Hisana y yo peleábamos— los orbes turquesa y miel se clavaron intrigados en él. —Sí, peleábamos, no tan exagerados como Rukia y Kurosaki pero siempre había alguno que otro desacuerdo— aclaró tranquilamente ¿Hitsugaya esperaba que por tener a una dulce chica a su lado no iba a pelear? Crédulo. —Sólo intenta no perder la paciencia y razona, ponte en su lugar, pero tampoco le des toda la razón siempre.

El de cabellos blancos se vio algo confundido por aquello pero creyó entenderlo, sabía que estar casado no era algo fácil y el que dijera que sí era un idiota, o Ichigo antes de hacerlo, pero estaba seguro que él y Hinamori podrían mantenerlo.

—Otro consejo— dijo Ichigo llamando la atención, se veía asustado, como si hubiese visto al mismísimo Aizen y él sin poderes. —No llegues tarde a un compromiso— aconsejó tomando a Zangetsu para irse corriendo del lugar.

Los otros capitanes suspiraron sonoramente, Rukia iba a matar al padre de su bebé, este era tan idiota que había dejado al tiempo correr y había perdido la cita que tenía con su mujer hacía quince minutos.

—Maldito Byakuya, Toushiro, fue su culpa que me distrajera— refunfuñaba por lo bajo, saltando de techo en techo para llegar al lugar acordado.

Una vez que divisó a la señora Kurosaki su sonrisa se acrecentó, con el kimono color blanco con mariposas violetas, su abultado vientre de siete meses se hacía más presente y libre de mostrarse. Pero su sonrisa se borró al ver cómo ella daba un salto que no debería y utilizaba a Sode No Shirayuki. Sin embargo eso no le molestó, sino el ver a dos shinigamis que la estaban atacando.

En sus ojos se vio reflejada la ira primero contra aquellos que le estaban haciendo daño, y después contra él ¿desde cuándo habría estado defendiéndose la chica? Porque era lo único que podía hacer sin dañar al bebé.

— ¡GetsugaTensho!— gritó utilizando a su zampakuto para trazar una línea, separando a los atacantes de la joven madre.

Ambos shinigamis se giraron y mostraron su rostro cubiertos por una máscara de hueso, como la de un hollow pero sin ningún signo en particular y de la misma forma. Los dos desaparecieron al ver que el capitán se acercaba. Rukia gruñó por lo bajo, no podía seguirlos pero ganas no le faltaban, su vientre comenzó a dolerle, había hecho demasiado esfuerzo. Clavó a su zampakuto en el piso y deshizo su shikai para apoyarse sobre ella, respirando agitadamente.

— ¡Rukia!— gritó alarmado Ichigo acercándose a ella y tomándola en sus brazos.

—Ichigo…

/

Una chica de grandes orbes miel y cabello negro con mechones naranja; y un chico de orbes azules violeta con pinta de delincuente y cabello naranja con mechones negros; se encontraban parados encima de dos postes de luz, vestidos con trajes negros y una espada, en su espalda era el caso de ella, en su cintura era el caso de él. Ambos dejaban que el viento los despeinase y moviera sus prendas, mientras ellos miraban la ciudad que yacía tranquila debajo de la noche, debajo de ellos.

— ¿Estás segura de esto, hermanita?— preguntó el más alto, el masculino, sin quitar la vista de sobre la ciudad.

—Claro, algún día los encontraremos— aseguró ella esperanzada, girando un poco sus ojos para ver a su hermano sonreír, lo imitó y saltó de ese poste para ir al siguiente y comenzar a correr por los tejados.

—Ojalá— susurró el chico quitando su sonrisa para saltar y seguir a la chica, ambos, buscando algo que tal vez jamás encontrarían.

**Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto (espero xD) Esas partes no van junta pero es para que se queden un poquito WTF? o intrigados o qué se yo xDDD  
**

**A las que ya leyeron este fic, entraron y se encontraron con esto o3o no prometo terminarlo rápido xDDD**

**Ja-ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien n.n  
**

**Les doy gracias por sus reviews a: nessie black 10, escarlata10 y a .7, los contestaré lo más antes que pueda! U**

***cartelito que irá en mis fics* :3 agradesco también a las HitsuKarin's fans por leer mis notas de autor -?- xD porque parece que es lo único que les interesa de mis fics :/ pero bueno, supongo que debo disculparme con ellas ya que a través de una autora me enteré que se ofendieron gomene por escribir cosas que no les gusta y gomene porque lo seguiré haciendo xD  
**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia me pertenece a mí.  
**

**Las penumbras del corazón**

**Capítulo 2: Desastroso encuentro**

—C-ca-cap…— Sus cuerdas vocales la traicionaron al igual que sus sentidos ¿Desde cuándo su amigo de la infancia se había vuelto un hombre? Sus sueños parecían volverse realidad, todo desapareció a su alrededor en cuanto sintió el aroma a menta, propio del joven prodigio. Estaba atontada, se retaba mentalmente pero ahí lo tenía sujetándola, no, sabía que no debía hacerse falsas ilusiones pero...

Hiyori y Karin, las principales testigos de aquel momento, no veían eso con buenos ojos, la primera en reaccionar fue la rubia que tomó a la durazno de un brazo y la quitó del agarre del capitán. Y luego Karin tiró hacia atrás al joven prodigio que la miró reprochante ¿Acaso ella también interferiría?

—Saguraki, Kurosaki ¿Nos permiten un momento a solas? — preguntó intentado sonar calmado, la verdad estaba nervioso pero en ese momento, en ese corto lapso al ver brillar a esos orbes chocolate supo que no podía dejarla otra vez, no podría perdonarse a sí mismo si no aclaraba todo, después de tanto tiempo no esperaba mucho pero al menos quería disculparse.

Karin sintió un punzante dolor en su pecho y llevando por delante al joven prodigio se adentró en el lugar en busca de su hermano, para eso estaba ahí pero no esperaba lo anterior. Hiyori por su parte no soltó a Hinamori, aún con las quejas de esta y sus constantes —El capitán lo solicitó amablemente—, pero ella más que nadie conocía a la chica ¿Y si la hacía sentir peor? ¿Y si le rompía el corazón nuevamente? No les había sido fácil a ella y a los demás el sacarla de la depresión en la que se encontraba y no permitiría que ella volviera a pasar por eso.

—No, lo siento pero debemos irnos— dijo autoritariamente a lo que Momo no se negó ya que la presencia de la Kurosaki le pareció un balde helado de agua. Él estaba ahí con ella, la había llevado a ese lugar para pasar una buena noche y su presencia sobraba, a su pensar claro.

Antes de que el chico de cabellos blancos pudiera detenerlas Renji y Kira aparecieron enfrente de él y la última imagen de Hinamori que pudo ver fueron sus ojos mirándolo tristemente. Odiaba esa mirada y ambos tenientes no parecían querer moverse.

—Quítense— ordenó fríamente, Kira tragó grueso pero no se movió. Renji por su parte ya estaba harto con la actitud tomada por el prodigio, gracias a Hisagui pudo entender por qué Matsumoto había dejado de hablarle a la durazno pero del capitán del diez nunca obtuvo una explicación coherente ni algo que justificase el dejarla. Sabía que no debía propasarse con él primero porque se ganaría una noche en prisión por sobrepasarse con un superior, y segundo porque no debía complicarle las cosas a su amiga. Sólo debía mantenerse ahí parado como un soldado, haciendo de pared, hasta que todo rastro de su amiga y la capitana del tres desapareciera.

Hitsugaya por nada del mundo lo permitiría, sabía que encontrarla en su escuadrón era imposible ya que siempre la rubia se encontraba con ella, e influenciado por la misma, Shinji no lo dejaba pasar ¡Siempre era lo mismo! Aparecía él y por alguna mágica razón Hinamori no estaba presente. Renji al ver que el prodigio los rodeo y estaba por irse decidió acabar por eso de una vez —Ella te espero durante tres años— dijo captando la atención del capitán que se quedó estático pero sin voltearse —no dormía durante la noche y su respuesta siempre era la misma _él vendrá _¿Sabes siquiera por lo que pasó? — dijo arto tomando al prodigio de un hombro y volteándolo bruscamente.

—Abarai, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe— fue la seca respuesta del prodigio que lo miraba sin expresión alguna, era algo indescifrable. Una mirada que parecía ocultar más de una cosa pero él no lograba entenderlo, le acababa de decir que su amiga había estado sufriendo en silencio y aun así él…

Apretó fuertemente sus puños para contener la ira que tenía interiormente Hinamori era la persona más importante para él, después de Rukia claro, era una de sus mejores amigas y por culpa de Toushiro ella había perdido casi todo de sí. Kira que se había mantenido en silencio también se sentía horrible al no poder hacer mucho por ayudar a la teniente del cinco pero aún con un par de copas encima, sabía que enfrentar al capitán no era buena idea ya que solo empeoraría las cosas. —Disculpe capitán Hitsugaya, no queríamos molestarlo— dijo tomando a Renji por el cuello de su hakama para sacarlo rápidamente de ahí, antes de que cometiera un error.

Toushiro olvidando su razón principal de encontrarse en un lugar como ese, partió en busca de su amiga de la infancia, no era noticia lo que Renji le había dicho después de todo él siempre la había ido a ver pero desde la distancia, se sentaba en un tejado lejano viéndola mirar al vacío en la noche, siempre se preguntó por qué y qué esperaba. Ahora que lo sabía se sentía un miserable, un patán, una maldita escoria. Con un rápido shumpo salió del lugar, yendo al único lugar en el que podría hablar, y de seguro encontraría, a la teniente de Hirako dejando tras de sí a muchos segadores de altos y bajos rangos confundidos, y a algunos reporteros con una historia nueva para el periódico de mañana. Unos negros ojos veían con dolor aquella escena siendo vigilada meticulosamente por otros de color miel.

—Karin ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este? — preguntó Ichigo a su pequeña hermana, como si no supiera lo que le sucedía, pero él no era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta. Sin decir ni una palabra la de cabellos negros salió del lugar e Ichigo suspiró cansado para después recibir un fuerte golpe que le estampó la frente con la mesa.

— ¡Idiota que haces todavía sentado! ¿Qué no ves que Karin te necesita?— dijo la Kuchiki menor mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

—Créeme enana, ella quiere estar sola— dijo como si nada mirando por donde su hermana se había ido, Rukia lo imitó pero a ella de verdad le preocupaba sobretodo la última mirada de la gemela hacia el capitán del décimo escuadrón —No te preocupes tonta, estará bien.

A la shinigami de cabellos negros le brotó una pequeña venita en la sien al escuchar cómo fue llamada —No me digas así, tonto eres tú—dijo cruzándose de brazos y esperando una disculpa.

— ¿Qué? Tú eres más tonta que yo enana endiablada, ni siquiera puedes entender a alguien de tu propio género.

—Sí y tú eres todo un experto ¿No?— dijo sarcástica.

—Y cómo no serlo teniéndote cerca las veinticuatro horas— bromeó, pero por la perpleja y sorprendida expresión de Rukia se dio cuenta que no debió hacerlo —Oye era solo…

—Entiende esto— dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose del lugar. Ichigo suspiró pesadamente, había metido la pata aunque ¿Por qué debería ser su culpa que ella estuviera borracha y no entendiera una simple broma?

x-x-x-x-x

Las primeras en llegar al quinto escuadrón fueron Hiyori y Momo, la cual se acercó a la única ventana de esa oficina, la abrió, se sentó en el marco y comenzó a observar las nubes. Saguraki la miraba con enojo y decepción, ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo su amiga creyese que con una caída se solucionaba todo? Ella era más realista y sabía que sólo por un encuentro después de cinco años no se arreglaría nada. Enojada, se sentó en el sofá esperando que Momo le dijera algo.

Los tenientes de la tercer y sexta escuadra llegaron un rato después, ingresaron con sus miradas serias y fijas en Hinamori. Ella sólo miraba cómo las nubes cruzaban el cielo nocturno, dejaba a sus lágrimas libres para que corrieran por sus mejillas ¿Algún día se le acabarían o estaba condenada a llorar por siempre? Intentaba no pensar en eso, más bien se distraía preguntándose cosas como ¿Las nubes morían después de terminar su camino o darían la vuelta al mundo una y otra vez?

—Hinamori. — El primero en hablar fue Kira que se le acercó e intentó bajarla de ese lugar puesto que tanto viento le iba a hacer mal. La teniente lo apartó bruscamente y los miró enojada, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres pero no a la capitana.

— ¿Por qué…?— Un sollozo cortó su habla, respiró profundamente y limpió sus lágrimas para después mirarlos. — ¡¿Por qué interfieren en mí vida?! —Les gritó sin contenerse a lo que Renji avanzó y la abrazó.

—Porque no queremos que sufras más.

—Pero…pero él…— dijo con sus ojos vidriosos intentando contener sus lágrimas, se soltó del abrazo de su amigo y giro su vista hacia un costado —Lo único que hicieron fue avergonzarme enfrente de todos ¡Puedo cuidarme por mí misma!

—Momo mira la realidad ¿Qué crees que ha estado haciendo tu príncipe azul todo este tiempo? De seguro ya tiene novia, esa Kurosaki, o sino alguna de sus tantas admiradoras…ha seguido con su vida tu misma lo dijiste, debes seguir adelante— dijo Hiyori enfrentándola y los demás esquivaron la mirada suplicante de la joven que esperaba que la apoyaran.

— ¡Idiotas! — Les gritó nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas, ya no sabía que decirles, ellos tenían razón debía seguir pero ¿Cómo?

Salió del lugar rápidamente ante la triste y compasiva mirada de Kira, la molesta de Renji y la de una enfadada Hiyori. Pero la última no estaba, del todo, enojada con Hinamori sino con alguien más.

—Supongo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer, aunque nos quedemos Hinamori no nos escuchará. — dijo Renji rascándose la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

—Ella está confundida, como sus amigos debemos abrirle los ojos.

— ¿Eres o te haces Kira? — cuestionó la de baja estatura atrayendo las miradas hacia sí —Si le abres los ojos a un ciego, éste aún no podrá ver.

El viento que soplaba a esas horas no era muy reconfortante pero le gustaba ese ambiente frío porque le recordaba a él. Se encontraba sentada abrazando sus piernas y mirando al cielo, se sentía una estúpida ¿Por qué no sólo lo olvidaba y dejaba de llorar como una niña? Si tan solo eso fuera tan fácil de hacer como de decir.

—Ah…parece que esta noche hay un lindo cielo— La voz de Shinji la sacó de sus pensamientos y rápidamente se secó sus lágrimas e intentó aclarar su voz.

—Hiyori…Hiyori está abajo capitán Hirako.

—Lo sé, no tengo ganas de que me golpee— dijo sentándose a su lado elevando su vista hacia el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse. Todo quedó en silencio, él tan solo esperaba pacientemente…

—Capitán Hirako…— y ahí comenzaba — ¿Podría pedirle su consejo?

—Claro— respondió recostándose sobre el tejado.

—Si usted viera que la capitana Saguraki no le habla y parece vivir mejor sin usted, ¿Qué haría?

—Pues... — dijo incorporándose seriamente –primero que nada buscaría la razón de por qué esta así, sin sacar conclusiones porque casi siempre son erróneas, segundo si veo que es una buena razón la dejaría vivir en paz, si estar sin mí la hace feliz que así sea— dijo encogiéndose se hombros.

—Ya veo…gracias capitán— dijo cabizbaja levantándose.

—Hinamori—le cortó el paso haciéndola voltear —Por el amor siempre hay que darlo todo— dijo antes de que su teniente desapareciera. Se quedó un rato allí, esperaba que ella supiera decidir bien después de todo él había presenciado la escenita del bar.

_Como digno hombre de palabra Hirako se dirigía al bar en el que habían quedado con Kyoraku y Ukitake, más grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su enojona amiga y a su teniente. Ocultó rápidamente su reatsu para no ser detectado por la rubia y observó de lejos lo sucedido._

_Una vez se dispersaron sabía en qué estado se encontraba la durazno pero antes de hablar con ella debería ocuparse de un problemita. No le gustaba interferir en asuntos ajenos, sin embargo algo le decía que si su colega actuaba esa noche arruinaría todo. Se disculpó mentalmente con sus compañeros de borrachera y se fue tras el prodigio, no tenía que ser uno para saber a dónde se había ido._

_Llegó sin mucho esfuerzo a las habitaciones del quinto escuadrón, más específicamente a la casa de su teniente y ¡Vaya astucia la suya! Podría ser un adivino y ganaría millones seguramente. En la puerta de la casa estaba recargado el joven capitán._

—_Qué raro verte por estos lugares Hitsugaya_— _El de cabellos blancos lo miró sin interés, ni se inmutó puesto que ya había sentido su presencia a lo lejos._

— _¿Qué haces tú aquí? Hirako_.

— _Me decepcionas ¿Qué no eras tú el niño genio?_ — preguntó divertido intentando romper el grueso hielo.

—_Ya no soy un niño, y tienes razón la verdadera pregunta sería ¿Por qué interfieres? — preguntó clavando sus fríos ojos turquesa en el rubio que borró su característica sonrisa._

—_Lo haré sencillo, tú necesitaste tiempo y mucho... ¿Por qué no le das algo de espacio a la pequeña durazno? — Escucharlo que la llamaba así lo enojó, y mucho, cosa que reflejó su mirada. Cosa que enorgulleció a Hirako, aún conservaba su toque —Te doy un consejo: ve-te_— _Después de sus palabras vio cómo el chico gruñía por lo bajo y se retiraba del lugar. Ahora con presura debía irse a consolar a cierta chica y molestar a otra._

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez y su sonrisa se acrecentó, ahora recordaba por qué no había vuelto al bar. Bajó con prisa y se encontró con la rubia recostada en el sillón toda destartalada y con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos de la molesta luz.

x-x-x-x-x

Un poco alejado de ese lugar, en la sexta escuadra, Renji caminaba hacia su hogar. Hoy no había sido su día, primero su capitán tenía una reunión "urgente" y lo dejaba con todo el papeleo, después le había tocado impartir las clases de Kidouh a los novatos ¡Y él era un desastre!, luego tuvo que soportar sus ganas de matar al Kurosaki por lograr lo que él no: llevar a Rukia a un bar; y por último todo lo que sucedió con Hinamori. Definitivamente ese no era su día.

— ¡Renji! — una voz lo sacó de sus quejas mentales para encontrarse con la dueña del llamado. Rukia se encontraba frente de él, mirándolo curiosamente como si tuviera monos en la cara.

—Rukia creí que te quedarías con Ichigo— dijo esto último algo molesto pero aun así con razón puesto que ella no tenía nada que hacer allí.

— ¿Y yo para qué quiero estar con un idiota como ése? Prefiero estar contigo— respondió sonriéndole con confianza cosa que el de cabellos rojos devolvió —Oye ¿Mi hermano ya habrá terminado?

—Am…Rukia son las once de la noche aunque no hubiese terminado no lo encontrarías por aquí— dijo lo obvio, al parecer a la de ojos violeta le había pegado fuerte su primera probada de alcohol.

— ¿¡Las once!? — Exclamó alterada comenzando a correr gritando que iba a ser castigada —Te veo mañana Renji.

El aludido elevó una mano en señal de despedida — ¡Adiós! — Gritó esperando haber sido oído — ¿Mañana eh? —

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que creía que sus sentimientos por la morena no iban a ser comprendidos o incluso que ella lo rechazaría, una vez trató de declarársele pero por la culpa de la capitana del tres no pudo hacerlo, cómo la había maldecido aquella vez. De eso habían pasado varios años pero algo le decía que Rukia jamás sintió nada por él, era una ironía primero Kaien Shiba se robaba la atención de la joven shinigami y ahora alguien bastante parecido, Kurosaki Ichigo, le robaba no solo su atención sino también su corazón, pero no él no se daría por vencido. Un día, unos minutos tan sólo eso pedía para poder hablar con ella y que lo rechace o acepte directamente. No había duda de que él pelearía por el amor de la Kuchiki.

x-x-x-x-x

— ¡Ni aunque corras te salvarás!

Por suerte a esas alturas de la noche la división cinco sólo contaba con algunos vigilantes nocturnos que ya se imaginaban lo que sucedía adentro. Ruidos de golpes, cosas estrellándose y de seguro uno que otro golpe provenían de aquel lugar que ni de noche se salvaba de ser perturbado por los que mayormente lo ocupaban.

Dentro, y fuera, de la oficina de la quinta escuadra Shinji y Hiyori peleaban por quién sabría qué, pero de lo que no había duda era que o el capitán de dicho escuadrón corría o sufriría las consecuencias. De un momento a otro el rubio salió expulsado por la ventana del lugar con un hilito de sangre saliendo de su nariz y su sonrisa intacta, después de todo para él no había mayor diversión que hacer enojar a la capitana-vizard. Todos se preguntarán qué fue lo que sucedió y el motivo se podía ver claramente en la cara de la rubia de dos coletas, la cual tenía la cara más pintarrajeada que un payaso.

Luego de una hora de corrida y golpes ambos se sentaron en el sillón del, ahora, destruido lugar para conversar como dos personas maduras…o al menos eso era lo que pretendían. Ambos cruzados de brazos y en silencio, parecían dos niños caprichosos en vez de adultos.

—Una pregunta— comenzó el rubio elevando un poco su mano derecha y haciendo que una venita apareciera en la sien de su compañera.

— ¿Eres un niño de kínder acaso, para qué levantas la mano? — preguntó irritada.

—Para preguntar— aclaró como si nada antes de poner su tez seria — ¿Qué es lo que sucede con la pequeña durazno? Digo, no es porque ande llorando por los rincones creyendo que yo sea ciego y sordo sino porque muchos shinigamis de este escuadrón y también del Seretei se andan quejando de ella.

La chica suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a contarle como iba todo, una de las raras charlas serias que había entre ellos dos. Después de eso ambos quedaron pensativos acordando en que lo mejor era respetar la decisión de la shinigamis de cabellos violáceos: no interferir. El silencio gobernó otra vez en el lugar y también en esa noche, ninguno decía nada y solo miraban un punto fijo pensando cada cual en algo distinto hasta que una mano volvió a aparecer enfrente de la rubia.

— ¿Ahora qué? — preguntó algo irritada, ya se estaba hartando de la infantil forma de captar su atención que tenía el rubio.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — ante esa pregunta Hiyori quedó estupefacta, no podía articular ni una palabra, su boca estaba entre abierta y sus mejillas tomaron un ligero tono carmesí ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ni una declaración, ni una salida, ni un noviazgo? ¿Tan rápido era Shinji? Para colmo esa simple frasecita se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza como un disco rayado. Se quedó mirando shockeada a su amigo de toda la vida y este de un momento a otro rompió en carcajadas.

Cuando reaccionó adiós a la tranquila y sorprendida Hiyori y bienvenida de regreso a la vieja. La risa del rubio se vio desecha por el violento y potente golpe proporcionado por la rubia, el cual le costó uno de sus blancos dientes. Y sin mediar palabras salió del lugar dejando a un dolorido pero aun así feliz Hirako —_No lo tomó tan mal como creí…aunque ahora deberé ver a Unohana mañana._

x-x-x-x-x

Un nuevo día se asomó con un sol radiante que se elevaba en la mitad del cielo por ser medio día, era algo raro debido que la noche anterior estaba nublada pero eso no tenía importancia para ella ya que lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era el hecho de que estaba parada enfrente de la oficina del capitán del décimo escuadrón. No sabía qué iba a decirle, después de todo no podía entrar como antes, ya no podría llamarlo por su apodo, ni siquiera sabía si se podría disculpar cosa que la había llevado hasta ese lugar. Disculparse, eso compondría aunque sea algo en la marchitada relación que tenía con su amigo de la infancia; debía disculparse por haber sido una ciega, por no creerle, por haberle apuntado con su espada, por no haber podido ser de mucha ayuda en la guerra, por haber sido la causa de que él sufriera. Aún con eso en mente estaba indecisa si entrar o no, tenía su reatsu escondido a la perfección y su mano se acercaba y se alejaba de la puerta, no sabía qué hacer. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando cierta shinigami se acercó hasta quedar a su lado.

—Teniente Hinamori, él jamás le abrirá la puerta no es tan caballeroso, debe abrirla por usted misma…si ni contesta— dijo Karin abriendo la puerta del lugar, había visto desde lejos que la chica estaba ahí parada como una estatua. No le tenía rencor por lo de anoche, a ella, con el capitán debía recriminarle varias cosas aunque aún no encontraba razón después de todo ellos eran amigos.

— ¡No Karin! —reaccionó tarde, la puerta ya se había abierto y su amigo de la infancia la miraba con sorpresa, vio como murmuró algo al momento de pararse. Tan confundida estaba que creyó que iba a recibir a Karin, imaginó el momento en que se pararía dándole la espalda y besaba a la de cabellos negros, sabiendo que no soportaría ver eso se echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes. — ¡Teniente! —Gritó Karin viendo extrañada esa acción — ¿Qué le sucede?

—Eso quisiera saber— dijo Toushiro que ya se encontraba a su lado, se giró y adentró nuevamente en su oficina siendo seguido por la Kurosaki menor.

—Hoy debes cumplir con tu promesa— dijo la de ojos negros poniendo un balón encima de su escritorio.

Hitsugaya suspiro con pesadez, sabía que la chica no lo dejaría en paz hasta cumplirle pero no tenía ganas de jugar además de que tenía una pila de papeleo para hacer y entregar ese mismo día. Como si fuera un rayo de luz, en un segundo, su teniente se encontraba sentada en su silla con un papel en mano y una lapicera en la otra. Se volteó a ver a la shinigami menor que lo miraba con ilusión, ya no tenía otra opción que acompañarla, tal vez un juego le ayudaría a despejar la mente.

Karin sonrió al verlo salir por la puerta y le agradeció a la rubia por el favor, y gran sacrificio, de hacer el papeleo. No era una gran noticia que a la teniente del diez le desagradaba en extremo hacerlo. Sin más la de cabellos negros salió tras su amigo para ambos dirigirse al noveno escuadrón, donde dicha actividad se haría.

En mitad del silencioso camino que trazaban juntos se encontraron con Rukia, que venía corriendo agitada y al parecer preocupada, cosa que confirmaron al momento en que les habló con desesperación haciendo que ambas salieran disparadas para el mundo humano dejando a un mareado capitán. Bien, ahora debía inventar una excusa, a petición de la Kurosaki, para el hermano de esta del porqué de su desaparición _pero sin levantar sospechas_, frunció un poco más su ceño al recordar las palabras de su amiga ¿Ahora qué le diría al capitán del nueve?

En un espacio bastante amplio, que se podría usar como cancha, estaban capitán y teniente del nueve así como algunos oficiales y shinigamis de menor rango que sabían jugar al futbol. Su hermana le venía pidiendo desde el otro día que hicieran un dichoso partido, claro que no le reveló el motivo pero tenía más de una razón en mente. Ichigo sólo se distraía mirando el paisaje alrededor, tanto ruego para llegar tarde, la paciencia no era lo suyo y ya se estaba cansando de estar ahí sin…un momento, por ese acuerdo no debería hacer todo el papeleo ¡Amaba a su hermanita!

—Es el capitán Hitsugaya— al escuchar eso, Ichigo lo buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarlo. Toushiro llevaba un balón en su brazo y caminaba haciendo que el viento despeinase un poco su cabello. El capitán de la novena escuadra frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar un grito de emoción por parte de dos shinigamis a su lado, lo habían dejado con un oído menos. Pero algo no andaba bien, ahí estaba el albino ¿Pero dónde estaba Karin?

Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, rápidamente Toushiro le entregó el balón y habló monótonamente —Tubo algo importante que hacer— y sin más desapareció dejando a los hombres con un gran signo de interrogación en sus cabezas y a las chicas suspirando. Ichigo solo se encogió de hombros para disimular su intriga y se fue del lugar a cierto encuentro que ya tenía planeado desde la noche anterior.

—Bueno creo que deberemos volver a…

— ¡Vamos a jugar! — se escuchó desde el fondo de los segadores provocando una gotita de sudor por parte de Hisagui, la verdad era que nadie quería volver a sus rutinarias actividades.

x-x-x-x-x

Una vez librado de su deportiva amiga, se aseguró de que en verdad su teniente estuviera haciendo el papeleo y quién lo creería, lo hacía. Matsumoto tenía una mirada seria y concentrada en los papeles, mordía la punta de la lapicera mientras leía lo que estos decían. Y por supuesto que él no se iba a quejar ni recriminarle nada, aprovecharía esa oportunidad para encontrar_la_. Con un shumpo llegó sin dificultad al quinto escuadrón y tocó con presura la puerta una y otra vez hasta que Hirako le abrió.

—Ya te escuché, más bien no te escuché solo sentí tu reatsu ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó como si nada apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Hirako ¿Me permites un momento con tu teniente?

—Claro que si— dijo el mencionado, se estaba por meter nuevamente pero sintió como era observado con molestia y enojo, tal como Hiyori cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo —No sé dónde está.

x-x-x-x-x

Las afueras de la décima división eran algo desoladas, casi ningún alma pasaba por allí, era pacífico una vez que te adentrabas en la espesura del pequeño, pero confuso, bosque que se encontraba en ese lugar. En esos momentos en que el viento estaba descontrolado y nubes negras cubrían con rapidez al brillante sol que había nacido con la mañana, el lugar se tornaba algo aterrador. A ella eso no le importaba, no le importaban los árboles, ni el viento, ni la futura lluvia, la verdad era que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de fijarse que se encontraba en un lugar así. Lo único que tenía en mente era correr, al no saber cómo enfrentar la situación en la que estaba implicada lo único que se le ocurría era hacer eso. Una raíz que sobresalía de la tierra la hizo tropezar y caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Hinamori quedó tendida en el suelo debajo de un par de árboles y con todo su uniforme manchado con la tierra y algunas hojas del lugar. Se volteó para no respirar el polvo que se encontraba en el suelo, recién en ese momento notó a las nubes negras que ahora cubrían todo el cielo. Lo ignoró y sólo se puso a pensar en todo lo que sus amigos y capitán le habían dicho, también en lo que debería hacer con Hitsugaya tal vez debería aclarar todo entre ellos ¿Seguían siendo amigos o volverían a serlo, o simplemente sería una disculpa y adiós? Un par de gotas golpearon contra su rostro, sacándola de sus pensamientos, y pronto se sumaron más hasta que la lluvia se hizo bastante fuerte junto con el viento. Trató de levantarse pero un dolor punzante le recorrió todo el cuerpo impidiéndoselo, con ayuda de los árboles que la rodeaban, se levantó y sintió que su tobillo le dolía en extremo —No me podría ir mejor.

— ¿Tú crees? — una voz bastante conocida provocó que un escalofrío recorriera espalda, con algo de dificultad se giró para confirmar sus sospechas. Con todo el ruido de la lluvia, solo vio como decían algo que no pudo escuchar y se le tiraban encima. Hizo un ademán de tomar su zampakuto pero recordó que no la llevaba consigo, su kidouh eso la salvaría. Se detuvo ¿Para qué defenderse, por qué no mejor morir y ser parte de ese lugar?

—_Así podré estar siempre cerca de él_—Con ese pensamiento cerro sus ojos esperando que el frio metal atravesara su cuerpo.

x-x-x-x-x

Ichigo caminaba "tranquilo" para salir del treceavo escuadrón y volver a sus rutinarias tareas, luego se disculparía con Rukia y le diría algo que ya había estado preparando hacía un tiempo. Ya sabía y tenía en claro sus sentimientos hacia ella pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Miró el mal clima que había afuera, lluvia, caía torrencialmente formando una pantalla gris. Desde que había conocido a la shinigami, ella cambió su mundo, en su interior la lluvia se había detenido y esa pantalla gris había sido reemplazada por un sol primaveral.

Ahora no le importaba mucho la poética o patética forma en que se lo diría, lo que más le desconcertaba era que la enana había "desaparecido" junto con su hermana hacía un rato, después de una charla con Ukitake sabía que se encontraban en el mundo humano pero ¿Qué hacían allí? Esperaba estar equivocado, puesto que la suma de todos los hechos solo daba como resultado a su otra hermanita o a su padre.

Tan concentrado en sus pensamientos iba que no se dio cuenta cuando se llevó a alguien por delante, provocando que ambos casi cayeran.

—Oye fíjate por donde vas idiota— reclamó un molesto Renji que por poco y caía.

—Cállate cabeza de piña, tenías bastante camino.

—Sí, bajo la lluvia— en ese momento Ichigo lo recordó ¿Más distraído podía estar? — ¿A poco y no habías notado la tormenta? — Dijo con burla el de cabellos rojos —Me gustaría quedarme a burlarme más de ti, pero debo irme.

—Rukia no está— dijo con molestia el de peculiar cabellera, sobretodo al notar que estaba en lo cierto.

— ¿Cómo?

—A menos que te hayas contagiado su obsesión— dijo señalando al Chappy blanco que llevaba —Era obvio.

—Por lo menos ya estás más atento— Renji quedó pensativo un momento y luego lo alcanzó para ambos caminar en silencio. Pero ese camino no duró mucho, más bien habían sido sólo tres o cinco pasos, cuando se detuvieron — ¿Tú para qué la buscabas?

Ichigo se detuvo a su par y lo miró confuso, pero no le daría lo que quería —Eso no es asunto tuyo.

— ¿Por qué no? A menos que…— lo miró fingiendo extrañez, le sacaría la de una u otra forma —No me digas que están de novio.

— ¿Con ese demonio chibi? ¡Nunca! —dijo sonrojándose para luego volver a caminar para disimularlo, no lo admitiría hasta saber si ella sentía lo mismo.

—Bueno— el de tatuajes se encogió de hombros, no se le ocurría otra forma de averiguarlo así que simplemente lo hizo "al estilo de Renji Abarai" — ¿A ti te gusta Rukia no?

— ¿Eh? — Ichigo se sorprendió por la pregunta tan directa, es decir, él no era tan lento en los temas sentimentales y sabía perfectamente que Renji gustaba de la Kuchiki menor — ¿A ti te gusta?

—Yo pregunté primero— dijo sin disimular su enfado el de cabellera roja.

—Yo no quiero contestar ¿Tu sí? — dijo Ichigo con mirada desafiante y también algo enfadado.

Abarai rechistó, le habían ganado en su propio juego ¿Podría sacárselo a los golpes? —Dejémoslo así, iré a guardar esto antes de que crean que me gusta— dijo refiriéndose al conejo —Sirve de algo y avísame cuando... ¿Dónde está Rukia? — preguntó desconcertado.

— ¿Y yo soy el despistado? — Dijo altaneramente, pero su satisfacción duró poco al recordar todo lo que le venía molestando —Está en el mundo humano.

x-x-x-x-x

En la ciudad de Karakura tampoco hacía un buen clima pero tampoco llovía tan torrencial como en la Sociedad de Almas, aunque ellos no lo sabían. Entre medio de dos grandes edificios se encontraba una pequeña tienda con un gran cartel que decía "Urahara Shouten" y a tres personas sentadas en el pasillo exterior del lugar.

—Que lindo día hace ¿No lo crees Kuchiki? — dijo el sombrerero dueño de esa tienda cubriéndose con su gorro la parte superior de la cara y con un abanico el extremo inferior de esta. Sólo se podían ver sus ojos cosa que le daba un aspecto tenebroso, pero una vez bajaba el abanico se podía ver una gran sonrisa que le sacaba todo lo que infundía miedo. Junto a él estaba sentada una mujer de aspecto felino, su inseparable amiga Yoruichi Shinhou. Y al lado de esta se encontraba Rukia, aún sin su gigai sentada en el suelo y usando sus manos como sostén.

—Prefiero pararme en mitad de esta tormenta que en mitad de esa tormenta— dijo la mencionada y los tres voltearon para ver el interior del lugar.

En la comúnmente pacífica tienda de dulces y demás chucherías se podían escuchar pasos apresurados, roturas de una u otra cosa y súplicas de vida tanto como de amenazas.

— ¡Voy a matarte! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡A matarte maldito degenerado, abusador, hijo de…!

—Karin ya basta— pidió Yuzu con lágrimas en los ojos parando la pelea de ambos jóvenes —No es su culpa, bueno tal vez un poco…pero también es la mía porque no sugerí protección y eso.

—Es verdad, igual yo tampoco lo pensé así que no te sientas mal Yu…

— ¡Tú cállate! — Gritó Karin más que alterada — ¡Y tú! — Dijo señalando a su gemela para luego suspirar con pesadez y bajar su mano —No te preocupes Yuzu, te ayudaré en todo y ya veremos como decirle al viejo— sabía que su hermana la necesitaba, y no pensaba seguir recriminándole lo que ya había pasado.

—Ya lo sabe— informó felizmente la castaña —Fue a comprarle ropa, una cuna, vitaminas pre-natales y juguetes— sonrió provocando una mirada de desconcierto por parte de la morena, la cual cambió al ver la mano del Hanakari posarse sobre los hombros de su gemela, la cual vio con preocupación cómo este salía volando hasta el otro extremo del cuarto.

Antes de que Karin asesinara al futuro padre de su sobrino Rukia y Yoruichi entraron a ese tenso lugar, seguidas por un sonriente Urahara que no le prestaba atención a la posible muerte de su empleado sino que se concentraba en la noticia inicial: sería "abuelo".

Después de un par de peleas más entre el padre y la tía, todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa que se encontraba en la sala y Ururu les llevaba algo de té. Ahí estaba la razón de la huida de las dos shinigamis: Yuzu y Jinta con dieciocho años ya estaban en la dulce espera, era obvio que iban a recibir ayuda pero eso no salvaba al de cabellos rojizos de la reprimenda de todos y, en caso de su cuñada, de la golpiza.

Yuzu decidió decirles el motivo inicial por lo que estaban allí y tosió disimuladamente para llamar la atención de los presentes —Karin, Rukia ¿Pueden ayudarme a decírselo a mi hermano? — preguntó con su semblante serio.

—Si quieres que Jinta viva para verlo te recomiendo no contárselo— dijo Urahara abanicándose divertido recibiendo una buena golpiza por parte de la morocha.

—No la asustes imbécil.

—Ella cree que el cabeza de zanahorias no lo tomará bien— dijo Jinta ignorando la pelea de los otros dos.

— ¿Tú crees? — preguntó una molesta Karin sin disimularlo ni un poco, luego miró a su hermana. Seria o no, ella sabía que estaba asustada —bien Yuzu te ayudaremos pero otro día, hoy no creo que sea apropiado.

—Lo sé— la castaña sonrió complacida, sabía que Ichigo no le pediría que abortara ni algo tan extremo pero…

—No te preocupes si ese bruto te reta yo le haré pagar— habló Rukia, sorprendiendo a las gemelas que se miraron cómplices y sonrieron, la shinigami logró leer la mente de Yuzu a la perfección pero eso no era lo importante sino que lo sabía porque lo conocía.

Luego de un rato la mala noticia no se hizo esperar, Yuzu no podía viajar a la sociedad de almas con su futuro hijo a cuestas ya que no contaba con tanta energía espiritual ¿Cómo lograrían que Ichigo fuera a Karakura sin contarle el verdadero motivo o al menos sin levantar sospechas?

x-x-x-x-x

Como ya le era costumbre Saguraki Hiyori se dirigía al quinto escuadrón para pasar el resto de la tarde con su amiga, claro no sin antes darles mucho trabajo a sus subordinados. Antes como teniente sólo podía decirles que hagan lo que su capitán le mandase y ahora ella misma podía imponer los labores, les gustare o no los segadores debían hacerlo ¡Qué lindo era ser capitana! Por ejemplo en ese día el entrenamiento consistió en limpiar todo el escuadrón y luego una larga corrida en el campo de entrenamiento al aire libre, claro que encabezado por Kira. Llegó y entró como si nada, pero se arrepintió al no ver a la durazno y si al rubio con el que se había peleado la noche anterior.

—Mi amor, me alegra que hayas venido a verme— dijo Hirako con corazoncitos en los ojos y los brazos abiertos corriendo hacia Hiyori y con una patada en el rostro esta lo frenó.

— ¿Dónde está Momo? — preguntó perdonando la actitud de su amigo.

—No lo sé, se me hizo raro que no venga pero como siempre es ella la que hace todo decidí que puede tomarse este día libre— la verdad no le había prestado mucha importancia al lugar donde se encontraba su teniente después de todo ¿Qué tanto podría estar haciendo? Hiyori volvió a ignorarlo y cerró sus ojos para concentrarse mejor y encontrar el reatsu de su amiga, lo logró…pero solo hayo una débil señal. Sus ojos se abrieron con preocupación, siendo observada por Hirako que la había imitado y se había encontrado con lo mismo, sin intercambiar palabra ambos salieron en su búsqueda.

El débil rastro de reatsu los guió a las afueras de la décima división, iban cubriéndose con un brazo de la lluvia intentando divisarla pero no lo lograban — Hiyori ¿Estás segura que es por aquí? ¡La tormenta está empeorando ten cuidado con los árboles! — gritó intentando ser escuchado pero con todo el ruido natural le fue imposible, excepto cuando le reprochó por casi caerse ganándose un golpe en su nuevo diente ¿Acaso sólo oía cuando había un insulto de por medio?

Hiyori por su parte se soltó y volteó para darle su merecido a la rama o raíz que casi la había echo caer. Se paró en seco, su brazo bajó permitiendo a la lluvia mojarla más, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco al momento de susurrar algo y arrodillarse en el suelo. Hirako también se sorprendió al lograr divisar la figura de su teniente cubierta de sangre y siendo lavada por la lluvia mientras su cabeza se hundía poco a poco en el lodo y sus chocolatosos ojos perdían el brillo de vida.

— ¡Hinamori! — gritó el capitán del cinco corriendo a su amiga que miraba en shock esa imagen, tomó en brazos a Hinamori y Hiyori, quien había reaccionado al fin, la cubría con su haori y salían disparados al cuarto escuadrón. Llegaron con shumpo, lo más rápido que pudieron esperando que no fuera tarde.

— ¡Unohana! — el grito de ambos vizard retumbó en ese y tal vez en los demás escuadrones. Los capitanes estaban más que preocupados puesto que la condición de la durazno no se veía bien, en la claridad se notaban varios cortes, pedazos de su uniforme faltaban, tenía una seria herida en su abdomen, respiraba con dificultad, sus ojos se tornaban cada vez más opacos y de su boca corría un hilo de sangre, mientras ella susurraba el nombre de alguien muy conocido por ellos.

—Por aquí— la capitana de ese escuadrón al escuchar tremendo grito, salió para encontrarse con tal escena, rápidamente la colocaron en una camilla y la llevaron a una habitación para curarla.

Los dos se sentaron a esperar en el pasillo, era todo lo que podían hacer. Hiyori estaba cabiz baja con sus ojos sumamente abiertos recordando la imagen de la teniente al borde de la muerte ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Por su parte Shinji veía sin mucho interés la mayor parte de su uniforme y haori cubierto por sangre.

Se giraron para mirar el estado del otro y el ultimo nombre pronunciado por la de cabellos violáceos retumbó en su mente — ¿Dónde demonios esta Hitsugaya?

x-x-x-x-x

—Maldita irresponsable— Toushiro maldecía su suerte y a su teniente, había vuelto a su división ya que sentía que cerca de allí se encontraba Hinamori pero una vez pasó por su oficina, y al no recordar esconder su reatsu, Rangiku salió volando de ese lugar dejando la puerta abierta y una última gran pila de papeleo. Sus quejas fueron interrumpidas al escuchar como alguien tocaba, le dio permiso a entrar y detrás de esta apareció una agitada Isane.

—Hi…Hi…Capitán Hitsugaya es Hinamori…— intentó explicarse mejor pero el capitán ya había desaparecido dejándola sola —Ahora debo volver— dijo con cansancio la teniente del cuatro volviendo a correr.

A diferencia de la teniente de Unohana el joven prodigio llegó en un par de segundos al cuarto escuadrón y se paró en seco al ver a Hirako abrazando a Hiyori, ambos con sangre en sus ropas y manos.

—No…— susurró pasándolos de largo, intentó adentrarse en el cuarto donde sentía el reatsu de la durazno pero antes de conseguirlo sintió como sus pies perdían contacto con el suelo mandándolo directamente a él —Saguraki, no es momento— dijo intentando reincorporarse pero la zampakuto de la chica se lo impidió rozando su cuello.

—Tu… ¡Eres el condenado responsable de esto! — gritó con intención de matarlo pero una mano la detuvo.

—Hiyori ella está bien, despertará— le aseguró Shinji deteniendo a su impulsiva amiga, miro al albino que parecía estar en shock con lo que escuchó así que decidió aclarárselo

—Está inconsciente debido a la pérdida de sangre, Unohana dijo que es posible que despierte mañana…aunque eso depende.

— ¿Depende? — preguntó Hitsugaya preocupado.

—De cuánto desee vivir— completó Shinji.

— ¿Dónde se supone que estabas cuando te necesitó? ¿No era que la protegerías y por eso desapareciste cinco años de su vida? ¡¿Por qué no estabas ahí para protegerla?! — gritó Hiyori que ya había sido desarmada

—Capitana Saguraki le pido que no grite, esto es un hospital y la teniente Hinamori necesita descansar al igual que mis otros pacientes— Unohana apareció por detrás de la puerta que daba a la habitación de la durazno — ¿Entiende? —dijo abriendo sus enormes ojos azules, la rubia rechistó molesta y se sentó cruzada de brazos.

—Capitán Hitsugaya, pase por favor. Después de todo por eso está aquí— dijo la mujer de la gran trenza corriéndose a un costado para darle paso al joven de cabellos blancos.

Después de que Toushiro entrara, Hiyori comenzó a quejarse y Shinji se la llevó de allí, ya su teniente estaba en un lugar seguro. Poco a poco el exterior quedó en silencio al igual que dentro de la habitación Hitsugaya se apoyaba contra la puerta de entrada mirando con tristeza y culpa a su amiga de la infancia, otra vez había permitido que la lastimaran aun sabiendo dónde estaba y habiéndose jurado a sí mismo que eso no sucedería de nuevo pero ahí estaba Hinamori, nuevamente en esa blanca habitación.

Sus ojos que en ningún momento dejaron de mirarla, se sorprendieron al verla fruncir un poco su ceño y comenzar a abrir sus ojos. Instintivamente se acercó a su lado, no le importaba que ese día no sea el que pronosticaron para su despertar, más bien se podría decir que estaba feliz de verla "bien".

—Hinamori— le habló suavemente haciendo que los ojos chocolate se cruzaran con los suyos turquesa, vio el intento que hizo por hablar pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno —shh no hables, estarás bien— dijo quitándole un mechón de cabello que caía en su bello rostro.

La chica durazno pestañó un par de veces para saber que no era un sueño, no importaba las veces que lo hiciera él seguía allí, mirándola —Shiro…—articuló con la voz seca, sintiendo cómo su garganta se quería partir a dos. Pero ese dolor era soportado al ver a su mejor amigo cerca de ella, como nunca lo había estado en esos cinco eternos años.

—No hables Moja-camas— dijo el albino acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella, sentían la respiración del otro y sin dudarlo Hitsugaya rompió los pocos centímetros que los dividían besándola casta y dulcemente, como pudo ella le correspondió. Sólo duró un momento pero bastó para hacer latir rápidamente el corazón de ambos, Hitsugaya se alejó y vio como los orbes chocolate brillaban, sonrió y se sentó a su lado tomándola de la mano —Duerme así te sentirás mejor— la chica asintió débilmente y le dedicó una débil sonrisa, para después cerrar sus ojos nuevamente y repetir el mejor momento de su vida una y otra vez.

**Continuara…**

**n.n se los hice largo para que no me maten lentamente t.t ... ahora seguiré con mi estudio o3o tengo un parcial pronto, deseenme suerte U  
**

**Ahora si quieren hacerme saber que aún siguen leyéndome y que me apoyan para continuar…denle click al botoncito que dice "Review" y comenten qué les pareció :3**

**Ja-ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola chicas! **

**Yo se que quieren asesinarme lenta y cruelmente e.e lo veo en sus ojos...xDDD he vuelto! bueno o3oU la verdad no, estoy desde la escuela utilizando la hora de estudio para traerles la continuación de este fic :3 espero que les guste  
**

**Agradesco a DayiFabi, nessie black 10, escarlata10, cristal12; por sus reviews que me motivan a seguir.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes solo le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. La historia me pertenece a mí, nada de andar pirateandola e.éU xD  
**

**Las penumbras del corazón**

**Capítulo 3: Confesiones dolorosas**

Luego del "mágico" momento que Hitsugaya le había hecho pasar, ese momento que parecía más bien un sueño distante o un recuerdo borroso pero intenso; los días comenzaron a pasar, lo esperaba a que regrese día tras día, pero nada. Una semana ya había transcurrido desde ese momento y el dichoso joven prodigio no daba señal de vida. Claro que ella podría ir a su escuadrón pero que pena le daría que él desmintiera ese hecho, o peor, que le dijera que fue un error.

Sentada en el escritorio de su capitán, Hinamori jugaba con un lápiz haciendo círculos de diferentes tamaños en la hoja donde debería estar leyendo y firmando. Escuchando cómo su amiga le reprochaba su estado.

—Solo dime que no fue un sueño Hiri…

— ¿Cómo te lo digo si no lo sé?—. El poco tacto de la rubia podría hacerla llorar pero últimamente no sentía ganas de hacerlo, — ¡Shinji, ven a hacer tus deberes!

—Ya voy mami— dijo divertido el rubio entrando en su oficina viendo cómo un lápiz pasaba rosando su oreja izquierda, y una nueva pelea comenzaba.

Hinamori se recostó sobre sus brazos, no quería estar ahí, quería estar con _él_, que le dijese siquiera "hola". Pero no, estaba en una oficina encerrada con su mejor amiga y su capitán escuchando como éstos peleaban y una pelirroja contribuía, un momento. Ante ese "pequeño" detalle, no pudo resistirse y ver lo que sucedía.

—Entonces, ¿soy apta para este escuadrón?— dijo la shinigami de cabello rojizo, ojos del mismo color y curvas bien pronunciadas; la cual estaba parada no muy inocente, muy cerca de su capitán.

—Claro linda, tal vez y hasta te asiendo a asistente— dijo Hirako a lo que la mujer le sonreía sensualmente.

La durazno miro de reojo a Hiyori la cual tenía su mirada seria y su entrecejo fruncido, ante un movimiento de sus músculos los presentes se tensaron pero para su sorpresa la rubia salió del lugar sin decir palabra alguna, sin reprimenda, sin golpes, nada.

— ¡Capitán Hirako!— le retó Hinamori golpeando ambas manos contra el escritorio.

El rubio se dejó caer en el sillón que estaba detrás de él y ordenó a la mujer que se retirase, ella sólo obedeció con una reverencia y con su semblante serio. Hinamori quedó con un gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza y prácticamente dibujado en su frente. Hirako sonrió, y ella creía que tenía problemas.

—Luego te lo explico…creo que debería ir a buscarla, al igual que tú deberías ir a buscarlo— dijo parándose y tomándola por los hombros mientras la guiaba afuera, —te vas ahora y le gritas en la cara "¡Te amo!". Vamos, hazte ese favor duraznito— era más que obvio a quien se refería y al ver que ella le seguía la corriente sólo se limitó a empujarla.

Antes de que pudiera replicar por la forma en que fue llamada, Hirako ya había cerrado la puerta. Suspiró con cansancio y al momento de abrir los ojos su mirada se mostró brillosa y decidida. Con un par de veloces shumpos llegó a la oficina del décimo escuadrón y abrió la puerta de golpe, porque si se ponía a pensarlo de seguro el valor la abandonaría. Tenía una sonrisa como las de antes puesto que al fin se lo diría, al fin le diría que lo amaba y si no la correspondía...no, él la correspondería.

Mientras su teniente se dirigía a lo que sería un "encuentro romántico", Shinji tomo rumbo hacia una muerte segura: la habitación de Hiyori. No le costó mucho llegar, era raro que estuviera por esos lugares pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Se felicitaba a sí mismo, hacía tiempo que quería hacer que la rubia se diera cuenta de que podría perderlo sabía que su estrategia para sacar celos de su interior era un arma de doble filo, pero mientras no se cortase persistiría.

—Hiyori abre, quiero que seas mi madrina— al ver la puerta abrirse bruscamente trago duro, tal vez ese cuchillo ya lo había cortado y recién sentía los efectos.

La mirada de seriedad y enojo escondían algo, intentó descifrar lo que era pero ella no le dio tiempo, no se lo daría por nada del mundo. —Cuando dejes de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, te darás cuenta de lo que hiciste— dijo cortante cerrando la puerta. Hirako se recargó en la puerta, Sarugaki Hiyori podría creer que había logrado aturdirlo, pero no por nada llevaban tanto tiempo juntos, Shinji lo supo: ella estaba celosa.

x-x-x-x-x

Momentos antes en la escuadra nueve Rukia y Karin hablaban animadamente de uno que otro tema, hasta que llegaron al central y que más les preocupaba: Cómo llevarse a Ichigo al mundo humano. Ya había pasado una semana de su viaje a Karakura y aún no se les ocurría una bendita excusa para llevárselo. Para colmo lo tenían casi todo el tiempo encima preguntándoles qué sucedía, sin mucho resultado claro.

— ¿Qué te parece…"Oye, Ichigo vamos al mundo humano porque hay algo que debes saber"?— propuso la de orbes violeta después de no sentir el reatsu del muchacho.

—Naa, es muy obvio— dijo Karin moviendo su mano en señal de desechar esa idea, — ¿Y si le dices que quieres comprarte ropa?

—Me dirá que vaya sola o te mandará conmigo, pero él no irá— ambas suspiraron cansadas y a Rukia se le vino cierto temilla que no venía al caso pero que no tenía con quién más hablarlo. — ¿Oíste lo que sucedió con la teniente Hinamori?

—Pero que chismosa eres— se quejó la de cabellos negros poniendo ambas manos en su cintura, —Lo único que sé es lo que ronda por todo el Seretei.

— ¿El capitán Hitsugaya no te comento nada?

— ¿Toushiro? — en ese momento algo le hizo "click" en su cabeza, sin dar explicación se despidió de Rukia lo antes posible, ¿Cómo había podido olvidar semejante cosa? Por su parte Rukia se quedó algo confundida pero le restó importancia. "Cada chancho en su rancho" pensó ingresando a la oficina de su amigo fresa para esperarlo. Los ojos de la fémina se abrieron enormemente al encontrarlo parado enfrente de ella, con una mirada seria y ¿decepcionada? A parte de su ceño más fruncido de lo normal; cerró la puerta con cautela y le sonrió rogando a todos los dioses que existieran que no haya escuchado la conversación, no la parte de Hinamori sino la de sus ideas para ir al mundo humano.

—I-Ichigo no sabía que estabas aquí.

Silencio, uno muy incómodo junto con la tensa aura que rondaba por ese lugar. Ninguno emitía ni un sonido, parecían estatuas por la forma en que quedaron. Rukia fue la primera que rompió ese pintoresco cuadro agachando su mirada y ahí fue cuando Ichigo no aguantó más. Él había estado preguntándose toda la semana el motivo del comportamiento de ambas shinigamis, pero nada. No le comentaban nada, y se limitaban a sonreírle de manera estúpida alegando que eran cosas de chicas. ¡Ja! Y él se chupaba el dedo.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienen que decirme? — preguntó intentando sonar calmado, no quería propasarse con Rukia, tal vez y sólo tal vez estaba equivocado. Más la reacción de la chica fue más que desesperante, le esquivó la mirada y se quedó callada. ¿Qué no le bastaba todo el tiempo que llevaba ocultándoselo? — ¿Crees que soy estúpido, Rukia? Sé que se trata de Yuzu o del viejo ahora dímelo, ya no lo ocultes más.

—N-No sé de lo que me hablas— Ichigo llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y comenzó a revolverse sus cabellos con desesperación. Rukia sólo se limitó a mirarlo, no abriría la boca solo por una escenita, aunque ahora que había pasado no importaba el motivo, podía llevárselo — ¿Por qué no vamos ahora?

— ¡¿Por qué no me dices siquiera qué sucede, Rukia?! — preguntó exasperado pero la Kuchiki menor no le contestó y sólo tomó su mano para sacarlo de ese lugar.

—Prometí no decirte, pero ahora lo averiguarás— Ichigo sólo se dejó guiar, al menos todo acabaría de una vez.

¿O comenzaría?

En la décima división una joven de cabellos negros corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, una sonrisa reluciente adornaba su cara, no podía creer que lo haría ese día. La verdad no quería hacerlo, porque estaba muy nerviosa por la respuesta que recibiría, pero con todo el aliento que le había dado su amiga se sentía segura de sí misma y de lo que el capitán le diría. No le costó mucho llegar y, después de tomar una bocanada de aire, abrió la puerta sigilosamente e ingresó en el lugar. Toushiro la miraba esperando que le dijera algo ya que ella no era de venir a esas horas, sino un poco más al anochecer, en cuanto eso cruzó sus pensamientos se fijó en que detrás de la shinigami había un paisaje estrellado. ¡Genial, se le había pasado el día nuevamente!

Con un poco de rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, Karin se acercó en silencio hasta quedarse enfrente del escritorio del capitán. —Toushiro…— dijo y mordió su labio inferior. Maldecía una y otra vez a Rangiku por no estar ahí como lo habían acordado, pero qué más daba, ahora el problema era decírselo —Toushiro…

—Estoy algo ocupado ahora—dijo señalando una pila de papeleo, la última y más grande —Así que si sólo quieres repetir mi nombre…— no pudo terminar cuando ya tenía a la Kurosaki trepada en el escritorio besándolo, sus orbes turquesa se abrieron desmesuradamente al momento de apartarla con algo de brusquedad.

—Te quiero— dijo Karin más roja que nunca, frunció su ceño al no entender el porqué de la shockeada mirada del capitán ¿Tan mala había sido esa noticia?

—No es lo que parece…espera, ¡Hinamori! — dijo Toushiro elevando su tono de voz en cada palabra. Al escuchar ese nombre, Karin se volteó para encontrarse con la triste y sorprendida figura de la teniente del quinto escuadrón, ni siquiera recibió respuesta, porque para cuando quiso darse cuenta el joven prodigio ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

Sintió algo romperse dentro suyo, como su corazón se oprimía al verlo salir tras de otra al momento en que se le había declarado. Se arrodilló en el suelo e intentó para sus lágrimas apretando sus dientes, pero le fue inútil y comenzó a llorar. Se sentía lo peor, no porque había sido rechazada sino porque ella muy en el interior sabía que él no la quería y aun así se lo había dicho. Se paró rápidamente, secó sus lágrimas y con una mano ventiló sus ojos para disimular lo rojo que se habían puesto. Sonrió frustrada al momento en que nuevas gotas saladas comenzaban a caer, y decir que hace tan sólo un momento su mundo era perfecto.

Sabía que había lastimado a su amiga pero ahora tenía un objetivo más importante, ya tendría tiempo de disculparse y hacer entrar en razón a la Kurosaki. ¿Cuándo Momo se había hecho tan veloz? Se preguntaba al correr detrás de ella sin poder alcanzarla. Vio cómo se detenía y respiraba agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aire, cosa que aprovechó para acercársele.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra!— gritó Hinamori aún agitada por toda la corrida que había hecho, no quería verlo en ese momento ¿Tanto le costaba entenderlo o es que le gustaba verla sufrir?

—Hinamori estas mal entendiendo todo, ella fue quien inició el beso, yo no…

— ¿Crees que me importa? ¿Me debería sentir mejor sabiendo que tú no fuiste el que lo empezó? — dijo conteniéndose, lo último que quería era que la viese llorar.

—Momo— Hitsugaya la tomó de los hombros para que no escapara, y la giró para verla a la cara —Perdóname, quiero que sepas que no siento nada por Kurosaki, ella sólo es mi amiga— dijo sinceramente, sabía que con una simple disculpa no bastaba pero al menos quería que entendiera que él nunca quiso lastimarla de esa manera, que entre él y Karin no pasaba nada. —Eres lo más importante para mí y sé que fui un completo imbécil por habernos distanciado estos cinco años, Momo me he dado cuenta de que yo…que yo te…-

—Te odio— susurró la teniente cabizbaja mientras sus mejillas eran cubiertas por lágrimas. Hitsugaya sintió un gran nudo en su garganta y una sensación horrible recorrerle todo el cuerpo al verla en ese estado, y sobre todo escucharla decir tal cosa. —Lo único que haces es lastimarme— dijo en un sollozo destrozando el corazón del capitán.

—Perdóname, jamás fue mi intención— dijo soltándola y convirtiendo sus manos en puños, —Yo sólo quería ser fuerte para poder protegerte Momo, nunca quise lastimarte, porque yo...

—No lo digas…por favor— susurró dolida ¿Es que no entendía nada? Es decir, ella quería escucharlo, toda su vida esperó el momento de escuchar esas palabras, pero no de esa forma, no en ese momento. Se suponía que debería estar emocionada y no destrozada.

—Te amo, Hinamori— dijo con su vista clavada en ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, los restos que quedaban de su corazón parecían quemarse, esas palabras fueron una hermosa tortura. — ¡Te dije que no lo digas! — gritó dolida, su cuerpo reaccionó sólo y le propinó una fuerte bofetada, que le dejó la mejilla marcada. Llevó ambas manos a su boca al ver lo que había hecho.

Toushiro tenía los ojos en blanco y la cara corrida hacia un costado, aún no se lo creía ¿Hinamori lo había golpeado porque él la amaba? En ese momento sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir, que su mundo se derrumbaba y todo se volvía negro. La miró, estaba llorando, asustada, confundida. En ese momento lo comprendió: él debía consolarla pero sólo logró aturdirla más.

Hinamori comenzó a retroceder temerosa, —L-lo…lo siento— dijo débilmente y se echó a correr. El de cabellos blancos la dejó ir, no tenía que ser genio para saber que no tenía que presionarla más y con un profundo dolor en su pecho se marchó.

El lugar quedó en calma nuevamente, el viento parecía que desapareció y todo se mantenía calmo; la luna, testigo inevitable de ese hecho, se preguntaba ¿Qué sucedía en el corazón de las personas? ¿Por qué cuanto más se amaban, más daño se hacían?

x-x-x-x-x

Ese acontecimiento se mantuvo en secreto, y Abarai Renji era uno de los que no lo sabía. Él sólo contaba con lo que la capitana del tres le decía: "Momo está mal y no quiere ver a nadie". Antes se hubiese puesto a investigar qué sucedía pero ahora no, ahora debía dejar de lado a su amiga antes de que su amor se le escapase.

Lo cierto es que, hacía dos días que la Kuchiki menor no se aparecía en la Sociedad de Almas, al igual que su amigo de cabellos naranjas y la hermana de éste.

Caminaba con preocupación de un lado a otro, un poco más y hacia un agujero en el piso, sus dos fieles amigos lo miraban mareados por todas las vueltas que daba. Renji no podía parar de pensar y reprenderse mentalmente. Tuvo millones, bueno algunas, de oportunidades para decírselo y ahora ya era tarde. Desde que se había enterado que Ichigo se había llevado a Rukia no había parado de maldecirse por su cobardía, ahora quién sabía qué estarían haciendo esos dos en el mundo humano, para colmo su capitán no lo había dejado irse, y escaparse no era opción si quería seguir conservando su puesto como teniente.

—Oye— le llamó su atención Hisagui, interrumpiendo la aparente reflexión del pelirrojo. —Con tantas vueltas sólo consigues marearnos.

—Hisagui tu eres mi amigo y supongo que sabes bastante de estos temas…dime qué hacer— prácticamente lo suplicó en un obvio estado de crisis.

—Veamos ¿Ya la llamaste? — preguntó cruzado de brazos con una mirada comprensiva, al verlo tomar el teléfono de la oficina y marcar desesperado el número de la Kuchiki, tanto a Hisagui como a Kira se les resbaló una gotita de sudor. Ni eso había hecho.

— _¿Hermano?_ — se escuchó la voz de la Kuchiki desde el otro lado.

—Hola Rukia…—, estaba nervioso ¿Por qué no admitirlo? Se le declararía por teléfono, eso era más patético que no poder hacerlo de frente.

— _¡Renji, idiota! ¿Sabes lo que pasará si mi hermano se entera de que estas usando el teléfono de su oficina?_

—Cállate estúpida…dime ¿Por qué tanto tiempo fuera? — desviaría el tema, si le decía que regresaría pronto no se molestaría en decírselo, después de todo ¿Qué podía cambiar en tan sólo un par de horas?

— _¿Tanto tiempo? Solo fueron dos días exagerado mandril paranoico, veras…tenemos un temita aquí y no quise dejar a Ichigo solo._

— ¿Y cuándo vuelves? — directo, como siempre, escucho como la chica reía bajito.

—_Volveremos hoy al anochecer, así el comandante nos deja dormir, estoy muy cansada—_ dijo con un bostezo acompañado.

— ¿Por qué? — Al teniente ya se le estaba cayendo el mundo, y un abismo se abrió debajo de él al escuchar la voz del de cabello naranja de fondo —_Rukia deja ese maldito teléfono y ven que todavía no terminamos, y no te daré un descanso._

— ¿Pero qué mierda quiere? — Dijo Renji dejando salir su molestia y celos ¿Un descanso? ¿Un descanso de qué? Estaba celoso de que Ichigo pudiera pasar tanto tiempo con la shinigami bajita y ahora estaba más que celoso, esperando que su retorcida mente no tuviera razón.

— ¿_Y a ti que te pasa, tarado?_ — Suspiró —_Te dejo Renji, Ichigo está muy estresado así que le haré caso, te veré en la noche y te contaré todo así que tranquilito, adiós_.

—Adiós— colgó y un aura depresiva lo invadió, al tiempo en que nuevamente comenzaba a marcar un círculo en el piso con sus pasos.

En Karakura, mejor dicho, en la casa Kurosaki dos "jóvenes" estaban peleando, haciendo resonar toda la casa. Rukia ignoraba todo el ataque de celos injustificados que hacía el primogénito Kurosaki, tal vez era por toda la presión que llevaba encima. Ambos cargaban algunas cajas y las acomodaban en la habitación que antes pertenecía a las gemelas, y algunas otras en el viejo cuarto de Ichigo. Por insistencia de Isshin, Yuzu y Jinta vivirían en la residencia Kurosaki. "Pobre Hanakari", ese era el pensamiento de ambos shinigamis al enterarse de que el futuro bebe viviría junto con el viejo loco.

Ichigo se había quedado aliviado al ser apoyado por Rukia, y porque esta no se hubiese ido al Seretei, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta de que Renji gustaba de ella? Al parecer no, pero él no era nada tonto y eso le molestaba. Él también quería a Rukia, pero no sabía cuándo decírselo y aparentemente Renji quería ganarle. Eso si que no lo permitiría. —Rukia después debemos hablar— dijo intentando ocultar su sonrojo por esas palabras ¿Qué si no tenía las palabras correctas para declarársele? Lo haría y ya, y si no le gustaba… ¡Sería su problema!

— ¿Hablar, de Renji?

—Sí, no sabes cómo me gusta, me tienes que ayudar a decírselo— dijo con mucho sarcasmo e ironía haciendo saltar una venita en la frente de la shinigami, antes de que esta pudiera replicarle prosiguió seriamente —De nosotros.

¿De ellos, qué tenían que hablar? ¿Sería posible que él quisiera quedarse en el mundo humano con su familia? Ichigo volteó para verla con la mirada perdida, se preguntaba qué estaría pasando por su cabeza pero qué más daba, si la sorprendía mejor.

—_No, no puedo ser así de egoísta. Si él quiere quedarse yo debo apoyarlo_— pensó sonriéndose mentalmente, sintió los orbes miel encima suyo y elevó su vista hacia su amigo — ¿Qué tienes? — dijo notando el sonrojo del muchacho.

—Nada enana.

— ¿A quién le dices enana? — preguntó molesta al tiempo en que entraban a la ex-habitación del capitán y se tiraba de espalda en la cama. Ichigo suspiró resignado, Rukia no tenía remedio. Se acostó a su lado y cubrió sus ojos con un brazo.

Toda la habitación quedó en silencio, no era incómodo sino pacífico, algo muy raro entre ellos dos que casi siempre se peleaban por algo.

—Oye enana— el ceño de Rukia se frunció al escuchar ser llamada así nuevamente y se volteó a gritarle sus verdades al de cabellos naranja, pero no contaba con que estuvieran tan cerca y se quedarían a escasos centímetros. Ichigo no se movía y Rukia tampoco, ambos tenían un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y sus ojos gritaban lo que sus bocas temían decir. El shinigami intentó romper los pocos centímetros que los dividían, no veía rechazo por parte de la chica, quien solo cerró sus ojos esperando aquel beso que había deseado hace mucho.

— ¿¡Ichigo por qué no estás…!?—Isshin abrió abruptamente la puerta golpeándola contra la pared, miro pícaramente a ambos shinigamis, ambos estaban más rojos que un tomate maduro. Antes de que Isshin dijera algo inapropiado, Rukia salió como diablo que se lo lleva el viento dejando a Ichigo sólo y maldiciéndola.

—Ichigo…— su padre lo sacó de las maldiciones que Ichigo hacía hacia su persona. — ¿Qué le sucedió a Karin? — preguntó seriamente.

Ichigo agachó su mirada, sabía que no debía meterse en los asuntos de su hermana pero era más que claro lo que le sucedía, sin embargo él no le diría nada al viejo ese para que la humillase con respecto a sus sentimientos. —No lo sé— mintió.

—Bien, siempre estaré para mis queridas niñas…creo que es hora de darle la tradicional charla de padre a hija— dijo abrazándose a sí mismo.

— ¡Tu no la traumarás!...yo hablaré con ella— dijo un tanto nervioso, no le gustaban los temas sentimentales y menos dar consejos de los mismos. Rogaba que Yuzu hablara sabiamente con su gemela y le ahorrara el trabajo.

x-x-x-x-x

Ya llevaban un día y medio sin hablarse, Hiyori no pasaba por su división. Ni siquiera para ver a su teniente, es más, Hinamori se iba a verla a ella aunque él insistía en que se quedara para que así la rubia debiera ir para allí. Vio entrar a la de cabellos violáceos, pero al verla negar con la cabeza no se molestó en preguntar.

Después de un rato en la oficina haciendo el papeleo en silencio, Shinji se paró de un salto asustando a la durazno. — ¡Lo tengo!— Hirako estaba a punto de salir cuando también recordó algo, su mirada se puso seria y sin voltearse preguntó — ¿Lo estas pensando?

—Sí, lo hice— el rubio suspiró con frustración, sólo le quedaba una carta con su teniente pero debía usarla astutamente. —Déjame una sugerencia de tu reemplazo— la joven asintió y le sonrió falsamente antes de que desapareciera.

Shinji no quería perder a su teniente pero sabía que esos temas eran complicados, ahora mismo él estaba envuelto en uno, así que no podía reprocharle mucho. Llegó con sigilo a la casa de la capitana del tres, entró y se sentó en la sala-comedor a esperar.

x-x-x-x-x

Yuzu estaba muy preocupada por su gemela, estaba rara y no le contestaba a sus preguntas. No debía preguntárselo directamente porque la haría llorar pero ella la necesitaba, se lo dijo y en efecto, al mencionar el nombre del capitán del diez la de cabellos negros se puso a llorar. Ambas se sentaron en un parque y debajo de unos árboles, Karin le relató todo lo sucedido, Yuzu la escuchó paciente y comprensivamente cada palabra.

—Fui una estúpida Yuzu, eso es lo que más me molesta.

—Karin el amor puede ser muy cruel, amargo, duro…pero cuando encuentres a tu verdadero amor sabrás que todo valió la pena, y agradecerás que Hitsugaya no te haya aceptado— dijo sonriéndole dulcemente y la de ojos negros suspiró pesadamente.

Ambas rieron pensando en varios cuentos de hadas con esa ideología, era bastante tonto creerlo pero a Yuzu se le cumplió, pues para ella el Hanakari era su príncipe azul. Hablando de Roma…el pelirrojo se acercaba rápidamente a ellas con un helado en mano. Una vez estuvo a su lado, la castaña comenzó a devorar el dulce mientras Karin y Jinta comenzaban a pelear porque el último le compró un helado en invierno.

A decir verdad, Yuzu y Jinta estaban bastantes preocupados por todo, cómo mantendrían a su bebe, cómo sobrevivirían ante ambos mundos cuando este naciera. Y cómo lo educarían si llegara a tener un gran poder espiritual. Karin por su parte intentaba olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido, no podía quedarse en el mundo humano pero una cosa estaba segura: sus visitas serían más frecuentes.

Después de haber comprado algo de ropa, los tres jóvenes volvieron a la residencia Kurosaki donde Karin fue secuestrada por Rukia bien puso un pie en esa casa. La oficial se enojó al ser arrojada dentro de su antiguo cuarto tan bruscamente.

—Karin— Ichigo llamó su atención haciéndola voltear —Debemos hablar de...de...— el capitán se despeino nervioso, no era bueno para esos temas, pero si su padre lo hubiese sido entonces su otra hermana no estaría en tal situación —Hablemos de lo que sientes— una gota de sudor se dibujó en ambas cabelleras negras.

—Sé a lo que te refieres hermano y no gracias, ya estoy mejor— miro a su hermano que parecía que no la dejaría en paz por un buen rato —Mira ya lo hable con Yuzu y me hizo sentir mejor, no te diré quién fue porque sé que armaras un escándalo y...

—Sé que es por Toushiro, ese creído siempre te gusto era más que obvio— entre esa charla Rukia se sorprendió del poco tacto que tenía Ichigo en esos temas —Si te hizo llorar— dijo amenazante el de ojos miel.

—Sí, lo hizo...pero no te metas en mis asuntos, puedo defenderme sola— repuso cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Te hizo llorar?— preguntó con un aura asesina a su alrededor, haciendo que Rukia secuestionase sobre la vida del capitán Hitsugaya.

—Gracias Ichigo pero yo ya sabía que eso terminaría así— dijo encogiéndose de hombros y su hermano la miro confuso. —Es mejor intentar y perder, que no haberlo intentado...siempre supe que él amaba a la teniente Hinamori.

Ichigo no sabía qué decirle, con las palabras no era bueno pero la confesión cargada de dolor de su hermana lo hacía sentir impotente y sólo atinó a abrazarla. Lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la gemela, el shinigami no podía creérselo, su dura hermanita, que no le movía ni un pelo nada, estaba en sus brazos llorando como una niña indefensa. —Llorona— dijo juguetonamente haciéndola reír.

Rukia miro con ternura la escena, Ichigo podía ser un insensible descerebrado pero con sus hermanas era todo un santo y eso se podía ver en la forma en que las trataba. Como había consolado a Karin, y como le había demostrado su apoyo a Yuzu...

_Después de conseguir un permiso de un par de horas en el mundo humano partieron sin más, en el largo túnel que conectaba a ambos mundos se podía sentir tensión. Ichigo iba más que tenso, estaba nervioso o más, no quería que su imaginación tuviera razón, pero tenía tantas ideas de lo que podría haber sucedido con su familia y ninguna de las dos shinigamis le daba ni una pista. Al fin ese interminable camino termino y aparecieron cerca de la tienda de Urahara._

_No le tomó mucha importancia y se dejó guiar hasta el interior encontrándose con Urahara, Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu, Isshin y Yuzu sentados alrededor de la mesa de la sala. Ichigo saludó generalmente, estaba confundido, ¿Por qué tanto misterio si su hermana y padre estaban "bien"? y era "bien" porque su padre no lo saludo como de costumbre –con una patada voladora- cosa que lo extrañó. Todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre él, confundiéndolo ¿Querían contarle algo o a él le pasaba algo que sólo ellos sabían?_

—_Hermano—__ Yuzu se mostraba seria en vez de dulce __—__Siéntate__—__ sugirió pero el shinigami negó._

—_E__stoy bien aquí, ¿Quieres decirme algo?__ —__ preguntó fingiendo tranquilidad._

—_Sí, como ya sabes hace dos años que salgo con Jinta__—__ comenzó, __—__Y él...quiere decirte algo__—__ dijo mirando suplicante al pelirrojo que se tensó al escuchar que su novia lo entregaba en bandeja de plata._

— "_Por favor que me diga que se quiere casar, por favor solo eso"__ —__ Pensó el capitán del nueve anticipando la noticia __—¿__y bien?__—. A__hora todo el lugar quedó en silencio, y los ojos de los presentes rodaron al chico de aspecto mafioso._

—_Esto va a estar bueno__—__ le susurro Urahara a Yoruichi que sonrió de medio lado, en parte era divertido ver a la familia Kurosaki en esa situación junto con uno de los empleados del sombrerero, pero por otra parte era algo desesperante que ninguno lo dijera y ya._

—_Veras cabeza de zanahoria...ya qué__—__ soltó frustrado ¿qué tan mal podría tomarlo? __—__Yuzu está embarazada y yo soy el padre__— __una negra nube invadió el lugar y un aura asesina rodeo al ex-shinigami sustituto. Sus temores y sospechas eran ciertas, Yuzu, su tierna e inocente hermanita estaba...estaba...ahora entendía por que Rukia le había quitado a Zangetsu._

—_V__aya__—__ soltó "calmado" __— ¿__De cuánto...?_

—_10 semanas- respondió rápidamente la castaña_

—_Diez semanas__— repitió más para sí mismo que para los demás, — ¿Y cómo te sientes?_

—_Bien, papá y Jinta han estado cuidando de mi__—__ respondió sonriente con sus ojos cristalinos __—__Hermano, tenia tanto miedo de que te enojaras__—__ confesó corriendo a abrazarlo._

—_Tonta__ ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?__ —__ le regañó correspondiendo el abrazo. Y como Yuzu estaba apartada de su campo visual, sus apacibles ojos miel se transformaron en dos mares de lava y sus pupilas en dos grandes llamas, esperando asesinar a Jinta con eso. Éste sólo retrocedió un poco con tan sólo la mirada del primogénito Kurosaki. Ichigo separó a la gemela castaña de él y revolvió sus cabellos. __—N__o te preocupes tonta, serás una buena madre...y tendrás todo mi apoyo siempre__—__ dijo lo último señalándose. __—__Oye Jinta, ven afuera quiero..."matarte"...hablar contigo._

_Rukia estaba más que sorprendida y su mandíbula estaba casi por el suelo, ya que se encontraba detrás de Ichigo y no pudo ver su mirada asesina dirigida a Jinta y solo oyó sus suaves palabras hacia la castaña. Por su parte Urahara le daba pequeñas palmadas a Isshin diciéndole que ahora iban a ser familia, aunque Jinta no era su hijo pero él se consideraba su padre. Yoruichi sólo miraba graciosa la expresión de pánico en la cara del pelirrojo y Ururu seguía grabando todo con una pequeña cámara. Yuzu demostró su ingenuidad al arrastrar a su novio afuera para que "hablase" con su hermano._

—_Ururu, Ururu graba eso__—__ dijo un sonriente Urahara que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con todo aquello. La callada chica obedeció y salió tras los hombres. _

_Después de unos raros minutos en silencio se escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente de fuera, la única preocupada fue Yuzu y los demás solo pensaron "al fin una señal de vida del pelirrojo". Al segundo un relajado Ichigo entró en el lugar seguido por un golpeado y tambaleante Jinta cubierto de basura._

— _¿__Qué te paso?__ —__ preguntó inocentemente Yuzu._

—_N-__Nada amor, sólo me caí__—__ respondió sonriéndole de medio lado._

—_Bien ahora que todos lo saben__—__ dijo Isshin seriamente __— ¡Ichigo ponte a trabajar! — dijo abriendo una puerta por donde cayeron muchas cajas —Debemos llevar todo esto a casa para prepararla para mi nieto._

—_Rukia, si quieres puedes irte__—__ dijo el primogénito Kurosaki ya en su gigai._

—_Cuatro brazos trabajan mejor que dos__—__ contestó la teniente del trece entrando también en su gigai y sonriéndole, __—__ "eres muy lindo cuando quieres Ichigo"__ —__pensó para si._

—_V__amos enana, ¿O te quedaras ahí parada todo el día?__ —__ la Kuchiki menor frunció el ceño enojada._

— "_Cuando quieres"_

x-x-x-x-x

Después de haber visitado a sus amigos y ver cómo estaban; Ichigo, Rukia y Karin partieron nuevamente al Seretei, estaban conscientes de la tremenda reprimenda que recibirían –sobretodo Ichigo y Rukia- por volver unas…cuarenta y dos horas tarde, pero vamos ¿Qué tanto se podía enojar el viejo Yammamoto?

Una vez llegaron al Seretei, intentaron no hacer ruido y ocultaron su reatsu para que no supieran que habían llegado. Karin se despidió de ambos y partió hacia su habitación sin más, dejándolos solos en un incómodo silencio.

—Aquí estamos— dijo Rukia encogiéndose de hombros, sin saber por qué estaba nerviosa. — ¿Te parece si hablamos mañana? — propuso rompiendo la tensa atmósfera.

—Me parece perfecto— respondió Ichigo sintiéndose aliviado y decepcionado de sí mismo a la vez, aunque todos sus sentidos estaban alertas por si acaso a Renji se le ocurría aparecer, pero todo su ser confiaba en Rukia pues la casi-beso y ella no lo rechazo, y eso le daba mucha seguridad. —Te veré mañana a primera hora, enana— dicho esto desapareció rumbo al noveno escuadrón dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

—Hasta mañana, descerebrado— dijo al aire caminando hacia la mansión Kuchiki. Ya que fue a pie tardo mucho, tenía ganas de disfrutar de la tranquilidad y la fresca brisa de la noche. Al llegar en la puerta se encontró con Renji, cosa que la tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Renji? Si mi hermano te ve te matará por estar "molestando"—, hizo las comillas en el aire, —En su casa a estas horas— dijo bajo reprendiéndolo como a un niño.

—Lo sé...pero no podía retenerlo más— dijo poniendo una mano en su mejilla y rompiendo todo el espacio entre ellos, los orbes violetas se extendieron a más no poder y se apartó bruscamente del pelirrojo con la cara encendida. Quedando todo en silencio.

—Perdóname, Renji— dijo Rukia cabizbaja —Pero...no puedo corresponderte—. estaba confundida ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué su amistad no le importaba?

—Sé que amas a Ichigo...muy en el fondo quería creer que no era así y que tal vez ahora me aceptarías— confesó sentándose en el frío pavimento, dejando a la shinigami dolida con sus palabras.

—Renji…— la Kuchiki menor lo imitó y se sentó a su lado —Siempre serás mi mejor amigo y a ti te contare más cosas que a Ichigo.

— ¿Entonces no lo niegas? — pregunto sin mirarla. No quería hacerlo después de confirmar sus sospechas.

—Lo siento— Rukia sintió como el pelirrojo la abrazaba ¿una despedida? —No quiero perderte, Renji— dijo algo triste correspondiendo su abrazo.

— ¿Qué?— paren el disco — ¿Eres estúpida o te haces? No me alejare de ti por esto, bueno tal vez un par de días, pero el caso es que te quiero y prefiero ser tu amigo que no ser nada de ti— dijo sonriéndole de medio lado, — ¿A qué esperas? — preguntó mirando la luna llena que esa noche ofrecía —si sigues esperando ese idiota no te lo dirá— la shinigami se sentía de lo peor, su amigo de toda la vida se le había confesado y ella le había dicho que amaba a otro, en vez de utilizar comentarios más sutiles como "no puedo, tu eres como mi hermano" o "no quiero perder la bonita amistad" pero no, ella le había confesado que gustaba del que era amigo de ambos. —Anda enana, vete— dijo empujándola de broma.

Antes de partir la chica depositó un beso en la mejilla de Renji. —Gracias, te quiero mucho— dijo saliendo con prisa en busca del capitán del nueve, estaba decidida a decírselo después de todo ella amaba a Ichigo.

Renji sólo se quedó en ese lugar mirando la luna y sintiendo cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse por la noche. A su lado apareció la última persona que creía iba a ver en esa noche. Byakuya se paró a su lado en silencio y colocó una mano en su hombro, a lo que el portador de Zabimaru agradeció en el alma. Nada mejor que una mano amiga cuando te acababan de romper el corazón.

x-x-x-x-x

Las horas hábiles para todas las escuadras había terminado y todos los capitanes, tenientes y demás shinigamis se disponían a ir a sus respectivas casas para tomar un merecido descanso. Pero eso no sabía Hirako Shinji porque se había quedado dormido en la habitación de la capitana-vizard. Acción que muchos considerarían un suicidio.

—Patéticos shinigamis, no se aguantan ni un par de horas de entrenamiento— mascullaba entre dientes la rubia frotándose su cuello con una mano y con la otra soltándose sus dos coletas, dejando su pelo liso al aire. —Me daré un baño así se me sale el olor a idiotas de encima— pero sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas al pasar por frente de la puerta de su cuarto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su ceño se frunció en extremo y formó un puño con su mano derecha. — ¿¡Qué demonios haces en MI cama?!

El grito se escuchó en todo el Seretei, algunos rieron, algunos se asustaron y otros se escondieron detrás o debajo de lo primero que encontraron...solo una persona seguía igual después de tremendo grito. —¡Idiota cabeza de taza té, te estoy hablando! — dijo pateándolo, haciéndolo caer de la cama dejándolo boca abajo en el suelo.

La rubia se acercó con cautela y lo miro mal. —Deja de jugar tarado y vete de mi casa— dijo amenazante, pero seguía sin moverse, —Oye— lo pateó. —Oye…— le piso una mano...— ¡Shinji! — grito arrodillándose a su lado al tiempo en que dos fuertes brazos la tomaban prisionera, quedando ella encima de él.

—Caíste— Hirako sonrió divertido, su intuición no se confundió, era cuestión de tiempo para que Hiyori se le acercara —Qué bueno verte, pequeña buscapleitos.

—Suéltame— exigió pateándolo, pero este no la soltó.

— ¿Por qué me estuviste esquivando? —preguntó seriamente, jugaría un poco con ella, después de todo le encantaba pelear.

—Porque quería, ¿Sí? — dijo dándole un cabezazo, para intentar separarse.

—Espera, tregua— dijo el rubio soltando una de sus muñecas. "¿Qué creía que haría cuando la soltara?" Pensó con molestia Hiyori. Intentó alejarse y se dio cuenta que aún no le soltaba la otra —Dije tregua tonta, ¿O acaso gritaste tanto que te dejaste sorda sola? — pregunto divertido.

—Shinji, suéltame, no me hace gracia— dijo la rubia calmadamente y él obedeció. —Ahora si no te molesta vete, hoy iré con Hinamori a cenar para despedirnos— dijo con fastidio, así era, Hinamori había presentado su renuncia como teniente del quinto escuadrón de los treces escuadrones de protección. Pero Shinji había insistido en que lo pensase y le había dado tres días libres para que lo pensara, pero ella no quería cambiar de idea. Eso le molestaba a Sarugaki, perdería a la que consideró su mejor amiga y ésta no le dejaba ni golpear "un poquito" al albino.

Shinji asintió y se encaminó para la puerta, parándose en el camino— ¡Ah! Casi olvido porqué estaba aquí— dijo dándose la vuelta y acercándose a la rubia, quien le hizo frente y no se movió. El capitán fue bajando poco a poco hasta que sus rostros quedaron a una corta distancia, se fue acercando más y más hasta sentir un fuerte ardor en su mejilla, la cual cubrió con una mano y se apartó de la vizard — ¿Qué haces estúpida, no ves que estaba tratando de besarte?— le grito ofendido al haber sido golpeado por la chica.

— ¡Maldito atrevido!

— ¡Inconsciente!

— ¡Insensible!

— ¡Marimacho!

— ¡¿Marimacho?!

— ¡Suficiente! — gritaron al mismo tiempo y Hiyori lo tomo por el haori hasta ponerlo a su altura, donde Shinji sonrió al ver que estaba ruborizada, para después romper la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Le dio un beso corto y ambos sonrieron —Te quiero— susurro la capitana del tres sin vergüenza alguna, al fin y al cabo era él.

—Yo más— le susurro Shinji.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón— el rubio rio al escuchar la continuación poco romántica de su todavía amiga y la volvió a besar, pero esta vez la obligó a darle paso a su boca, donde sus lenguas comenzaron una larga batalla. La alzó para no tener que estarse agachando y ésta solo lo dejó ser, después de un par de minutos así se separaron.

No debía mediar palabra alguna, ella había y estaba en ese lugar por él. Nunca se lo dijo porque no hacía falta, tantos años estuvieron juntos y sabían sus sentimientos, pero el orgullo de ambos no les dejaba decirlo, aunque ahora todo había acabado de manera algo rara pero al fin lo habían dicho. Shinji no se lo había preguntado porque comprendía que ella no quería decirlo y no la obligaría, había sido fácil volver al Seretei sabiendo que ella estaba junto a él y quería que siempre lo estuviese, sobre todo ahora.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Claro— contestó sonriendole y apoyando su frente contra la de su, ahora, novio.

—Ah, mi novia es una cabeza dura, literalmente— dijo divertido bajándola, ella se quedó cabizbaja y él no necesitaba preguntarle el motivo porque lo sabía. Hiyori tomó una bata y se dispuso a ir a bañarse siendo observada por el rubio.

—Adiós mi vida, iré a pasear un rato por ahí— dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no le diría que iría a arreglar cierto asuntillo porque de seguro lo detendría. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y escuchó el primer reclamo de su linda y calmada novia.

— ¡No me digas mi vida, imbécil!

**Continuara…**

**u.u dejando de lado la confesión de Shinji el cap fue un poco triste pero prometo que mejorará…mm no en el cap que viene pero sí en el próximo ;D**

**Si quieren saber cómo sigue denle click al botón que dice Review ;D**

**Ja-ne! n.n/  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Ohaio gotai masu minna!**

**Espero que estén bien :3… no me maten…ok, mejor sí, me ayudarían en algo e.e xDD**

**Quisiera agradecer a cristal12 y Sebas-nii-kid-kun, muajajajaja te invente nombre XDDD por dejar review; y por decirme tu opinión aunque no me dejaste review 3.3U niño poco-tecnológico -3-U xD bueno, al menos lees :D xDDD**

**¡No lo revisé, así que los dedasos me los señalan, onegai! XD  
**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es de mi pertenencia, no hagan plagio porque los voy a perseguir y asesinar 3.3 XDD ok, no :3 enjoy…**

**Las penumbras del corazón**

**Capítulo 4: Decisiones dolorosas de los corazones destrozados**

Matsumoto Rangiku siempre se creyó una gran casamentera, creía fervientemente en su "don" para unir a la gente aunque no lo utilizaba a menudo. Tal vez su don si existía pero no le había hecho caso, sólo se había dejado guiar por su fuerte tristeza o depresión que hacía mucho que pasaba.

Se volteó disimuladamente para ver el estado de su capitán. Se sentía sumamente culpable, aunque ella sólo había sido el detonante de todo ese problema. Veía con tristeza lo que había tratado de evitar. Se reprendió una y mil veces al verlo así de deprimido y triste, cosa que él no demostraba a simple vista pero ella no era ninguna tonta como para no darse cuenta.

Hitsugaya estaba sentado en su escritorio "haciendo" su papeleo diario, su temple estaba serio y frio, ignoraba que Rangiku conocía sus sentimientos ya que su mente divagaba en aquel rechazo que había recibido el día anterior…eso, no se suponía que debía ser así. Apretó con frustración la lapicera en mano y la partió a dos intentando descargarse.

—Capitán, esta noche Karin regresa— el silencio no se hizo de rogar al igual que el frio en esa sala, Matsumoto cerró sus ojos temerosa al darse cuenta de su error. Con su brazo Toushiro barrió con todo lo que había en la superficie del escritorio, en un ataque claro de ira para luego sostener su cabeza con ambas manos.

—Fuera— ordenó fríamente, Rangiku sabía que él no debía estar solo pero tampoco debía darle una razón más para congelarla viva. Atinó a obedecerle y salir disparada del lugar.

Ya afuera largó un largo suspiro y se recargó en la puerta de la oficina —Gin hasta tú dirías que soy una tonta ¡Lo arruiné todo! — dijo escuchando como el de cabellos blancos descargaba su ira contra todo lo que había dentro de esa oficina.

Le dolía todo aquello, la verdad era que ella aún quería a Momo pues era una de sus mejores amigas, entonces ¿Por qué la abandonó y prácticamente la reemplazó? Pues era sencillo, en su cabeza: Si Hinamori estaba lejos, Hitsugaya dejaría de sufrir y su corazón no se rompería como el de ella. Pero se equivocó, ahora no solo lo tenía con el corazón hecho mil pedazos y si no que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerle entrar en razón a Momo, no podía ser egoísta y desconsiderada, y sólo hablarle cuando quería algo. ¡Era una estúpida! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que el amor cura las heridas? Desde un principio debió hacer de cupido para ellos y no con alguien que en un principio ni ella conocía bien. Aunque debía admitir que le había tomado un gran aprecio a la hermanita del Kurosaki.

—Capitán, ahora lo haré bien— dijo decidida con un puño en alto, con un par de shumpos llegó al quinto escuadrón…primero una disculpa y después a perdonarse como verdaderas amigas…luego lo importante: hacerla entrar en razón. Estaba a punto de llamar cuando escuchó una pequeña conversación desde dentro.

— "_¡Lo tengo!"_ — gritó eufórico el capitán de esa división, bien no era raro saber que Hirako era muy animado pero sus siguientes palabras la desconcertaron — _"¿Lo estás pensando?"_ — ¿Pensar, qué debía pensar? Todo eso le estaba dando mala espina.

—"_Sí, ya lo decidí_"— estaba intrigada pero no debía interrumpir.

—"_Déjame una sugerencia de tu reemplazo"—_ a Rangiku se le pusieron los ojos en blanco ¿Un reemplazo? ¿Hinamori se iba? Su sorpresa no pudo durar mucho ya que sintió los pasos apresurados de Hirako y se tiró desesperadamente tras unos arbustos. Esperó a que el capitán se vaya pero este parecía no querer hacerlo hasta que al fin desapareció.

—emm…. ¿Vice-capitana Matsumoto? —un segador que pasaba por esos lares se sorprendió al verla espiando y luego ocultándose, primero iba a irse pero después decidió preguntar — ¿Se encuentra bien?

—_Fui descubierta_— pensó levantándose y sonriéndole falsamente —Claro, solo se me había caído…algo pero ya lo encontré ¿Ves? — dijo "enseñándole" el objeto, claro que él no lo vio porque fue muy rápida. Sin más que hacer ahí y sin querer cuestionar a un superior se retiró del lugar. Y sin monos en la costa Rangiku se adentró en aquella oficina para hablar con la chica durazno.

Al entrar notó que había muchos cambios, como las paredes rotas o selladas, un sillón y una decoración muy al estilo del mundo humano. — ¿Qué se te ofrece? — la voz dulce de Hinamori ahora se notaba apagada y monótona, y se complementaba con la sonrisa más falsa que la joven pudiera enseñar. No era que la visita de la rubia le desagradaba pero aún estaba dolida porque ella la había dejado de lado cuando más la necesitaba.

—Hinamori quería disculparme contigo…verás mi capitán realmente te ama, Karin es una buena chica y muy joven así que no sabe cómo manejar sus sentimientos. Acepto la culpa, yo fui quien la motivo a declarársele a mi capitán por favor no te enojes con él— suplicó viendo la indiferente expresión de la durazno.

— ¿Algo más? — Fue su seca respuesta, guió su vista hacia el papeleo antes de continuar —Si eso es todo ya puedes irte, acepto tus disculpas.

—Todo el Seretei sabe que amas a Hitsugaya y ahora lo estás haciendo sufrir como nunca antes ¿Por qué haces esto? — preguntó la mayor seriamente.

Hinamori agachó su mirada, desapareciendo sus ojos tras su flequillo al oír esas palabras —Lo hago por él— respondió sin levantar la vista —Debe olvidarme para poder ser feliz…debe continuar— dos gotas saladas cayeron encima de los papeles —Toushiro merece a alguien mejor que yo…disculpa— dijo levantándose y saliendo del lugar con prisa.

Matsumoto estaba boquiabierta, ahora ya tenía la confesión de Momo pero se le escapo el pequeño detalle de preguntarle por la conversación que había escuchado anteriormente, pero su reatsu ya se sentía a lo lejos y no era buena idea seguir hostigándola. Ahora su misión era encontrar a su capitán para contarle lo que había "descubierto" sobre su ex-mejor amiga.

Su casa no quedaba muy lejos así que ese fue su refugio escogido. Al llegar cerró todo evitando que los últimos rayos de sol entrasen y nadie la moleste. Se encerró en su cuarto y se abrazó con fuerza a la almohada —Esto es lo mejor…esto es lo mejor para Toushiro— repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos cortados.

_Al día siguiente de la confesión de su amigo de la infancia, tomó una decisión: ella lo amaba, suficiente como para dejarlo ser feliz al lado de alguien más._

—_Capitán_ _Hirako ¿Podemos hablar?_ —_ preguntó apareciendo en la oficina de este._

—_Claro duraznito, dime_—_ dijo aun con la vista en el papeleo hasta que vio la insignia de teniente enfrente de él. _

—_Renuncio a mi puesto como teniente y shinigami de los trece escuadrones de protección_—_ la voz segura que usaba no era muy propia de ella, así que se vio obligado a prestarle atención._

— _¿Esto es por Hitsugaya?_ —_ pregunto clavando su mirada en ella._

—_Sí_—_ susurro dejando su insignia encima del escritorio ¿Para qué mentirle a Hirako? Después de todo sabía que él no andaría correteando por todos lados divulgándolo._

—_Te daré tres días_—_ dijo volviendo su atención al papeleo _—_Para que lo pienses mejor._

—_No necesito esos tres días_—_ espetó molesta, ella quería irse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible porque si se quedaba…era probable que su opinión cambie._

—_Entonces debiste haber pensado mejor tu respuesta_—_ Shinji se levantó, tomo la insignia y se la colocó nuevamente en su brazo _—_Serás mi teniente por tres días más y si quieres después arreglaré con el viejo comandante para que te saquen del Gotei, pero debes pensarlo ¿Si?_..._si te vas que sea por ti, no por alguien más... ¿Qué te diría Hiyori?_ —_ preguntó poniéndose en pose pensativa._

_Estaba preocupada por todo esto, no sabía si aceptar o no, ella tenía planeado que le diga "bien, vete" y escapar de ese lugar lo más rápido posible pero ahora…_—_Acepto_—_ contesto en un susurro._

— _¿Qué? no te escuche_—_dijo Shinji poniendo su oído cerca de su boca._

—_ACEPTO_—_ grito dejándolo con un gran zumbido aturdidor en su oído izquierdo._

—_Bien, tomate el día para pensarlo mejor y mañana comienza a trabajar, no te daré tus últimos días de vaga_— _dijo golpeando un poco la zona afectada para ver si el molesto ruido desaparecía _—_ y procura decírselo a tus amigos_—_ el rubio volvió a su escritorio y siguió con lo que hacía mientras ella salía del lugar rumbo al tercer escuadrón._

— _¿Hiri?_ — _preguntó abriendo un poco la puerta de la oficina de su amiga, pero sólo encontró a Kira, quién le sonrió amistosamente._

_-Mi capitana no está aquí ¿Quieres que te ayude a…?_—_ antes de terminar el teniente achinó sus ojos y la miró confuso _—_Hinamori ¿Estuviste llorando? _

_La chica durazno agitó sus brazos de un lado a otro negándolo y cambió "disimuladamente" el tema _—_Sabes…estoy organizando una gran cena para mañana y estás invitado ¿Vendrás verdad?_

—_Claro_— _respondió desconfiado, ella sólo cambiaría el tema porque no quería decirle que sí._

—_Entonces nos vemos mañana_— _y acto seguido cerró la puerta bruscamente._

_La habitación quedó en silencio y Kira estaba pensativo, miraba el papel en su mano era el último y no le prestaba atención por lo ocurrido anteriormente. Dio un pequeño salto por el susto que se pegó al escuchar la puerta chocar contra la pared, elevó temeroso su vista…era…era…Hiyori enojada._

—_Vete_—_ dijo Hiyori entrando junto con Momo._

—_Sólo me falta u-uno_— tartamudeó nervioso al verla con cara de asesina serial.

— ¿_Me estas cuestionando?_ —_ preguntó amenazante mostrando un puño y miles de gotitas se formaron en la nuca del rubio y salió sin más del lugar._

_Una vez solas, Hiyori miró severamente a su amiga, la había encontrado en el camino y la muy tonta le soltó todo de una _—_Ahora déjame ver si entendí_—_ se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en el sofá siendo imitada por Hinamori _— ¿_Te iras del Seretei porque el décimo idiota te dijo que te amaba?_

—_Sí… ¡Ay!_—_ grito al recibir un fuerte golpe por parte de su amiga _—_Hiri es lo mejor para ambos, debe olvidarme así puede vivir feliz con alguien que si lo merezca, como Karin, ella también lo quiere_— _dijo esto último con un nudo en su garganta. _

—_Sí serás, ¿Te das cuenta de que dijiste para ambos y solo lo mencionaste a él? No seas tonta Momo, no puedes irte por alguien así...es mas no entiendo por qué carajos no le dijiste que tú también lo amas_—_ Hiyori la miró sin entender, muchas veces Momo le había dicho que ella amaba con todo su corazón y alma a ese estúpido cascarrabias, ¿Y ahora le venía con esto? _

—_Pues...porque...porque sí, esta es mi decisión ¿Qué importa si no es por mí? Yo quiero hacerlo, y necesito que me apoyes_—_dijo Hinamori tomando las manos de Hiyori poniéndola nerviosa._

—_Está bien, te apoyo… por suerte tienes tres días...espero que cambies de opinión aunque ¿No lo harás cierto?_ —_ Dijo viendo como su amiga asentía _— ¡_Más te vale mandarme tu dirección para poder visitarte! ¿Entendiste?_ —_ se soltó y la señaló amenazante mientras Momo reía. _

—_Claro Hiri...mañana hare la "cena de despedida" donde le diré a todos que me voy, ¿Vendrás?_ —_ preguntó casi en suplicas. _

_La rubia se negó, no quería ir con esos tres inútiles. Así que arreglaron para encontrarse ellas ese mismo día y los demás en otro, así todos estarían felices…más bien no le dejó opción._

—Aún falta dos horas para la cena— dijo secándose las lágrimas —Me pegare un baño—dicho esto se levantó y dirigió sus pasos a ese cuarto —Toushiro— susurró pegando su cuerpo al marco de la puerta, debía decirlo. Su corazón, ya estaba roto, pero si no lo decía ni siquiera le quedaría un pedazo —Yo también te amo— se quitó un gran peso de encima con esas simples palabras, pero dolía, dolía el saber que le correspondía pero no debían de estar juntos.

La noche ya había caído bañando al Seretei con una hermosa luz de luna, el reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche y la única pregunta que se hacía era ¿Dónde demonios se había metido su capitán? Matsumoto lo busco como loca en todos lados, no estaba en su oficina, no estaba entrenando, no estaba en ninguna azotea, incluso lo busco en los bares ¡pero nada! Ya se estaba desesperando pero no le quedaba más, iría a su casa y lo esperaría en la puerta, el revelarle algo tan importante de seguro redimiría, aunque sea un poco, su error.

Miró las estrellas y se quedó pensativa ¿Y si Hinamori tenía razón? ¿Y si lo mejor era que él sufriera para después ser feliz? Negó de cabeza mientras le sonreía melancólicamente a la nada —No...yo aún amo a Gin a pesar de que sé que está muerto, Hinamori mi capitán jamás te olvidará, y ambos se aman así que estas equivocada— al darse cuenta de que hablaba sola rió por lo bajo antes de irse al hogar del joven prodigio.

Detrás de una columna, escuchando todo, estaba recargado el capitán de la décima escuadra, estaba muy sorprendido de todo lo que oyó ¿Olvidarla? ¿Hinamori quería que la olvide? No le importaba si era egoísta, no le importaba si no pensaba en los sentimientos de ella pero jamás la dejaría y no sabía cómo, pero se lo demostraría. Tal vez el regalito que le había dejado funcionase...

La teniente del 5 se dirigía a su hogar con una gran sonrisa, después de haber cenado con Hiyori y sorpresivamente con Shinji, se enteró que ahora eran pareja, ella se emocionó mucho pero a su amiga no le pareció que su novio le robara contar las buenas nuevas, pero no lo golpeó. Ya eran las diez y había insistido en marcharse para dejarlos disfrutar de esa hermosa noche.

—Ya era hora, se ven bien juntos— hablaba sola y hacía expresiones divertidas con sus mano, la noticia la había alegrado y alejado un poco de su tormento. Antes de dormir se quedó encima del tejado de su división y miro el paisaje, todo el Sertei estaba calmo, algunos vigilantes pasaban y la brisa se sentía bien. Las estrellas adornaban el cielo donde la luna se mostraba grande y ni una nube irrumpía en la vista. Después de un rato de quedarse mirando el lugar el frio comenzó a hacer efecto en sí y se marchó a su casa. —Mañana será el último día... ¿Cómo se los diré a los chicos? Espero lo tomen bien—decía para sí preocupada por las futuras palabras de sus amigos. Miro extrañada un gran paquete envuelto enfrente de su hogar — _¿Me habré confundido?_ — pensó acercándose y en efecto estaba enfrente de su hogar. Se introdujo en su casa y lo abrió emocionada para ver de quien era pero sobretodo qué era.

Una vez que se desasió de toda la envoltura sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a un gran dragón blanco con ojos celeste enfrente suyo, media mitad de su cuerpo y en una de sus patas tenía un corazón mediano que decía "te amo". Su sonrisa se acrecentó, ya sabía de quien era. Tomo una tarjeta que estaba en la otra pata y la leyó.

"_Momo, lo recuerdas ¿Verdad? Espero que aun te guste y que vuelvas a hablarme o aparecerán muchos más de estos en tu puerta._

_Atte.: Hitsugaya Toushiro"_

Rio bajo y miro felizmente al gran peluche, lo abrazo contenta y dolida al mismo tiempo. Eso no era olvidarla —Claro que aún me gusta Shiro.

_En el centro del primer distrito Rukon muchas personas iban y venían, compraban, vendían y muchos robaban. Entremedio de todo el tumulto de gente dos niños llevaban algunas bolsas con comestibles, sólo el niño ya que la otra sólo caminaba a su lado. Hablaban animadamente y eran ignorados por la mayoría de los adultos que al no verlos casi los empujaban. En una casa-negocio se veían miles de peluches, pero solo uno, llamaba la atención de la pequeña._

—_Shiro, Shiro mira qué lindo_—_ decía una niña de cabello violáceo y grandes ojos chocolate sacudiendo a su acompañante, un niño de pelo blanco y ojos turquesa._

—_Moja-camas deja de molestar, no puedes pagarlo_—_ rechisto y vio su mirada de perrito abandonado _—_No va a funcionarte Momo, yo tampoco cuento con mucho dinero._

—_Pero yo lo quiero_—_ dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y el chico miro furioso a ese tonto peluche, un dragón blanco con ojos celestes._

— _¿Qué tanto le ves? Ni siquiera lo podrías cargar, mira tengo para comprarte ese oso si quieres_—_ propuso señalando un pequeño peluche._

— _¡No!_ —_ dijo la pequeña Momo inflando sus cachetes y comenzando un berrinche _—_Quiero el dragón, quiero el dragón, ¡Quiero el dragón! _

—_No, vámonos_—_ respondió cortante, no cedería por nada pero no recibió respuesta _— _¿Momo?_ —_miro a su lado y la niña había desaparecido, era obvio a donde. Dio un largo suspiro y se recargo en un muro a esperar que saliera. _—_ ¿Cuánto estaba?_ —_ pregunto después de diez minutos de espera._

—_Bastante_—_ dijo algo desilusionada._

—_Olvídalo Moja-camas_—_ sentencio el niño albino sacándola de ese lugar. La niña solo se dejó llevar viendo como cada vez se alejaba más de su amado peluche pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía dinero para pagarlo. Miró por última vez ese lindo dragón, disimuladamente Hitsugaya también lo hizo…alguna vez se lo compraría._

—Tal vez...debería despedirme de él— dijo observando el dragón — ¿Tu qué opinas? — preguntó infantilmente al peluche, el cual guardó silencio —Hoy dormirás conmigo— dijo cargándolo a su habitación.

Hitsugaya que miraba esa escena desde el tejado de enfrente sonrió al verla feliz con ese tonto dragón. Si eso la hacía feliz la llenaría de inútiles peluches gigantes, flores, chocolates, lo que ella le pidiera o que él sabía que le gustaba. Lástima que ella no había encontrado el segundo regalo que llevaba el dragón, pero ya lo haría. Su sonrisa se borró al recordar las palabras de su teniente, ella quería que él la olvidase pero dentro de esa dolorosa declaración tenía algo de esperanza puesto que ella no había dicho "quiero olvidarlo". Pero otra cosa le estaba molestando y era que Matsumoto había dicho "ambos se aman".

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello, al día siguiente iría al encuentro de la durazno y ambos tranquilos aclararían todo, si ella le pedía que la dejara en paz, aunque le doliera, lo haría pero primero intentaría que cambiar su opinión. Llegó algo cansado a su casa, sabía que no podría dormir, como la otra noche, pero no tenía otra opción. Se encontró con su teniente en la puerta de su hogar que lo miraba reprochante.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? — bien, estaba claro que Matsumoto no lo trataría de usted, en ese momento ella parecía su madre en vez de su teniente.

—Háblame como corresponde Matsumoto…

—Hinamori está planeando irse de aquí— comunicó seriamente ignorando el anterior reclamo del joven, al ver la cara de shock del albino prosiguió —Sé que no debía pero escuché una conversación que tuvo con el capitán Hirako, y…ella…está planeando irse del Seretei.

—Hasta mañana Matsumoto— dijo el joven prodigio ingresando a su hogar dejándola totalmente confundida.

— ¡Capitán…!— no terminó de hablar cuando Hitsugaya ya había cerrado la puerta ¿Qué significaba eso?

x-x-x-x-x

La voz enojada y potente de Yammamoto resonaba en esa mañana por toda la oficina del primer escuadrón. El motivo: la llegada tardía de ciertos shinigamis. Una vez terminada su reprimenda ambos se retiraron con una reverencia agradeciendo que ese castigo ya hubiera terminado.

—Que viejo cascarrabias, sólo nos ausentamos dos días y aquí no pasa mucho— dijo Ichigo aburrido por todo el tiempo que perdió en ese lugar.

—Aja.

— ¿Estas enojada? — preguntó ante la seca respuesta de la enana.

—No, ¿por qué lo dices? — dijo sin mirarlo y apresurando su paso.

—Pues, anoche no me abriste y tu querido hermano casi me mata, así que supongo que te enojaste anoche… ¿Qué pasó y qué tengo que ver yo? — preguntó sin rodeos, se habían separado y luego de cierto acontecimiento fue a buscarla pero ella no quería hablarle ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

—Tu dime— las cortantes respuestas de Rukia lo estaba exasperando.

—Oye Rukia, no sé por qué estas enojada pero si hice algo...

—Entonces es tu problema, no el mío, no me interesa lo que hagas y ahora ¿Por qué no vas a tu división? Ya faltaste mucho, aunque no creo que seas de mucha utilidad— las palabras de la menor Kuchiki estaban cargadas de indiferencia y desprecio.

—Rukia— Ichigo tomó su mano impidiendo que se alejara — ¿Qué te sucede enana?

—Nada— dijo zafándose —adiós Ichigo— dijo desapareciendo con un shumpo, ahora sabía que nada andaba bien, no le había gritado por llamarla enana ¡Eso era una señal del fin del mundo!

—_demonios ¿y ahora que le pico? Maldición si sigue así no le podre decir nada, tal vez Renji sepa algo después de todo ellos se verían anoche_— pensó cambiando su rumbo a la sexta escuadra. Sólo esperaba que Kuchiki no lo matara, al igual que la noche anterior.

—Hola Byakuya— saludo sin mucho recato y el noble lo fulmino con la mirada, primero irrumpía en su casa y ahora en su oficina —oye Renji ¿Sabes qué tiene Rukia? — capitán y teniente lo miraron con algo de cansancio, Ichigo a veces era muy desatento.

—Todavía no hable con Rukia pero ya que no tiene una sonrisa hoy algo me dice que es porque eres un idiota— respondió Renji molesto.

—pero si no hice nada— dijo rascándose la cabeza y el pelirrojo se paró de golpe.

— ¡Ese es el punto idiota, jamás haces nada!

—_Mierda cierto que a Renji le gusta Rukia, pero tampoco para ponerse así_— pensó enojado.

—No sé por qué mierda quiere estar contigo, eres un maldito idiota que no la merece— dijo dolido al recordar su antigua confesión —ella es perfecta, es hermosa, es fuerte, es comprensiva, es valiente, aunque también es algo mandona y temperamental— estaba algo perdido describiendo a la pelinegra que no vio el ceño fruncido del capitán y el aún más fruncido de Ichigo. No le gustaba que alguien más hablara de ella, Rukia "era" suya y no le gustaba nada que el pelirrojo hablara así de ella.

—oye Renji sé que te gusta pero ya deja de hablar de ella porque si no te romperé la cara— estaba celoso, mucho —y sí la merezco cara de mandril, más que tu...tuviste mucho tiempo así que ahora no te quejes— se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo — ¿y ahora que...? — no pudo terminar porque al darse vuelta recibió un buen golpe en la mandíbula que lo arrojo al piso.

—Tu, pedazo de basura no la mereces— sentencio el pelirrojo mirándolo superiormente — ¿Quieres saber por qué Rukia esta así? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu chica?...oh, tal vez no sabes a quien me refiero porque de seguros tienes a muchas— Ichigo sólo lo miraba entre confundido y molesto, ese idiota no sabía lo que decía.

— ¡Anoche Rukia fue por ti y te vio besándote con otra!— grito furioso.

Los ojos miel se abrieron de par en par, no, todo menos eso —No es lo que parece, la chica con la que me vio…

— ¡Rukia no es una más imbécil! —le grito propinándole otro golpe al rostro pero Ichigo lo esquivo y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, antes de poder articular alguna palabra Renji ya estaba encima de él dándole buenos golpes e Ichigo solo atinaba a defenderse, hasta que la oportunidad se presentó. Con una patada se lo quito de encima y lo atrapo por la espalda inmovilizándolo.

—Sé que Rukia no es una cualquiera, lo que vio anoche no es así...Riruka es mi ex novia, nada más. Rukia no vio todo claramente eso es lo que pasa— confeso Ichigo y recibiendo un cabezazo por parte del de tatuajes. Renji trató de golpearlo pero Ichigo atrapó su puño.

—Tranquilízate Renji, con esto no ganas nada— lo soltó con furia consumida, ambos eran dos leones encerrados en la misma jaula, se miraban a los ojos con recelo, ambos peleaban por el amor de la Kuchiki. Uno rechazado y el otro tachado de su vida. Ichigo volvió a iniciar la pelea, no pensaba irse y dejarlo a Renji como ganador, era una feria de golpes, patadas y piñas que volaban. Después de unos momentos se separaron agitados, Ichigo con un corte encima de su ceja izquierda y Renji con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca... —No creas que vas a ganarme— dijo Renji escupiendo sangre.

—No lo creo, lo sé— respondió altaneramente Ichigo.

Entre medio de esa pelea, hasta el momento en silencio, se encontraba el noble Kuchiki viendo a los pretendientes de su hermana. Él más que nadie había visto a Rukia suspirar de amor por Ichigo y le tenía rencor a este ya que debió calmar a la Kuchiki menor, que era un mar de lágrimas, la noche anterior. Vio como otra pelea se formaba, ya no lo toleraría. Esa peleíta había destruido mitad de su oficina y ahora con zampakutos de seguro no quedaría nada en pie.

—Dispérsate— ambos shinigamis quedaron estáticos con un puño en la mejilla del otro mirando al noble con nerviosismo —Sembonzakura.

Dos fuertes gritos se escucharon desde el interior de la oficina del sexto escuadrón. En el interior, Byakuya guardó tranquilo su zampakuto para seguir con su papeleo, Renji limpiaría todo después. Porque si alguien rompía esa oficina iba a ser él y nadie más, un muy pesado estrés se le vino encima al tener que reconocer que alguno de esos dos temperamentales shinigamis sería, en algún futuro, su cuñado.

En el suelo ambos shinigamis estaban K.O. al haber recibido de lleno los pétalos de Sembonzakura —Habla con ella— dijo Renji levantándose junto con Ichigo quién asintió y ambos se sonrieron antes de que el de cabellos naranjas se marchara del lugar en busca de la Kuchiki.

El tercer escuadrón era un desastre, claro para el capitán enfermizo había una pantalla de tranquilidad, pero afuera de su oficina Rukia tenía a todos los segadores entrenado, haciendo el papeleo, llevándole cosas al enfermizo capitán, limpiando o haciendo algo que no fuera descansar. En uno de los pasillos que daba al jardín de la división Kiyone y Sentaro se tomaron un merecido descanso, a ellos le había tocado la limpieza ¡Jamás pensaron que el lugar era tan grande!

—Kiyone ¿te puedo contar algo? — dijo el hombre con algo de duda si hacerlo o no, pero debía contarlo no podía guardárselo para él o sufriría un colapso.

—Si vas a hablarme de tus problemas en la cama, no…pero si es otra cosa, claro— el oficial ignoró lo dicho por la Kotetsu y se acercó a ella, cómo si le diría un secreto.

—Veras el otro día me tocaba el turno noche, pero me escapé y me fui al bar con Iba e Ikkaku, y estaba por eso del noveno escuadrón cuando los vi…

_Desde el suelo un ebrio Sentaro observó a su superior saltar por los techos y aterrizar algo cerca de allí. Iba a irse pero la curiosidad lo consumió y antes de ser notado se escondió detrás de una viga. Vio como la shinigami inspeccionaba la oficina del noveno escuadrón pero al parecer no encontró lo que buscaba y se fue, sabía que estaba mal pero de todos modos la siguió. _

_Ambos llegaron a las habitaciones de esa división y vio como Rukia se le acercaba con velocidad así que salto al techo más cercano en busca de un refugio más eficiente, la vio esconderse ¿pero de qué? Se preguntaba, en eso sus ojos inspeccionaron el lugar y encontró al capitán del nueve hablando con una chica que no vestía el uniforme shinigami sino un vestido negro corto, con un detalle blanco en el busto al igual que en sus manos, un sombrero también negro que cubría sus orejas, y botas altas, sus ojos eran rojos y su cabello rosa oscuro. Paro el oído, al igual que la Kuchiki menor, para ver que se traía entre manos el de orbes miel._

—_No creí que vendrías hasta aquí_—_ el de ojos miel no la miraba, parecía incómodo y como no estarlo con una loca que cargaba una casa de muñecas _—_Siento eso_—_ dijo señalando el juguete._

—_No te preocupes ya encontrare otro shinigami-humano a quien darle este poder_—_ ambos sonrieron y ella se le acerco _—_Pero otro como tú no encontrare jamás, fuiste muy malo al ir al mundo humano y no pasar a visitarme pero como sabes, no puedes controlar tu reatsu muy bien y como tenía cosas que hacer pospuse nuestro encuentro...pero te fuiste- dijo golpeándolo _—_y me hiciste venir ¡Que poco caballero!_ —_ le grito en la cara._

—_Riruka lo nuestro…_

_La de ojos rosas se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios haciéndolo callar. Rukia no quería mirar más, él había dicho "lo nuestro" y eso se repetía en su cabeza, aunque sabía que él no había detenido su vida no sabía que había tenido una relación formal. Hasta había ido a la casa de Inoue y ella le dijo que no había tenido novia ¿Entonces lo de ahora era un romance secreto que tuvo Ichigo?_

"—Estaba ahí nomás y no se dignó en darse la vuelta para ver el resto ¡Eso se llama estupidez!— dijo con molestia Sentaro.

—oye cuenta, no divagues— ordeno Kiyone que había sacado, de quien sabe dónde, un bol de palomitas"

_El capitán la apartó bruscamente _—_Riruka amo a Rukia, tú lo sabes, te lo dije esa misma noche y te aprovechaste._

—_Lo siento, en serio_—_ dijo la chica sonriéndole de medio lado _—_es que estas muy bueno_— _dijo riendo _—_y te alegrará saber que no vine por "eso" sino_—_ dijo buscando en su bolsillo _—_que vine a darte esto. _

—_Mi insignia de shinigami sustituto_— _conversaron un rato más, Sentaro no entendía casi nada porque no conocía quién era Yukio, ni qué era el grupo Xe…Xes, bien eso no importaba de todas maneras no sabía qué era. Ese parecía un encuentro de amigos más que de pareja, una vez que la chica se fue el capitán comenzó a caminar apresuradamente…_

—Lo seguí y solo pude ver como Kuchiki le cerraba la puerta en la cara y luego Ichigo subía por la ventana, pero era la equivocada y salía el capitán Kuchiki, fue muy divertido— dijo Sentaro tomando nuevamente su escoba y levantándose. Kiyone se quedó sentada un rato más procesando toda la información, luego se paró y vio a su compañero de pelea con una gran pila de polvo, ambos sonrieron divertidos.

— ¡Guerra de mugre!— gritaron comenzando a ensuciar ese lugar más de lo que lo habían limpiado.

—Oigan, ustedes dos—una voz les helo la espalda y giraron con temor —Ahora además de esto limpiaran cada una de las tejas de la división— ordeno Rukia con el mismo tono que su hermano. Era injusto que descargara su ira contra sus subordinados pero era que no se daba cuenta, ambos oficiales asintieron resignados y comenzaron a barrer.

—Rukia— la voz de Ichigo hizo que los oficiales se miraran entre sí y corrieran en un sálvese quien pueda dejando a ambos shinigamis solos —Lo que viste ayer…Riruka y yo no tenemos nada, teníamos algo pero ahora ya no…yo la rechacé anoche.

— ¿Eh? — Rukia no entendía nada, procesando…Riruka era la chica con la que lo vio la noche anterior, ella quería volver pero él le dijo que no…— ¿Por qué?

—Pues en una relación no tiene por qué haber secretos— dijo agachándose y proporcionándole un casto beso.

Ella se quedó sumamente roja, más bien bordó, no sabía qué decirle. Su enojo había sido cambiado por vergüenza, por haber pensado mal de él. No podía articular palabra alguna sólo se quedó ahí estática, mirándolo sin saber qué hacer. Ichigo estaba en casi la misma situación que ella, creyó que la Kuchiki hablaría pero en vez de eso se quedó callada ¿Qué hacía? Que alguien le dijera porque para esos temas no entendía nada.

—Te quiero Rukia…mucho— dijo mirando directamente a sus ojos y sonriéndole sinceramente.

—Yo también te quiero tonto.

—Lo siento, no soy muy cursi— dijo rascándose nervioso su cabeza. Rukia sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente, estaba feliz ¡Él la quería! Nada podría arruinar ese momento además ella no se había enamorado de él por ser cursi, la verdad era que nunca lo había visto cursi. Sintió como el de cabellera naranja la tomaba por la cintura, ella despegó su cabeza de su pecho y sus miradas se cruzaron, el espacio entre ellos se fue acortando cada vez más hasta quedar nulos pudiendo fundirse en un apasionado beso.

Desde las sombras Renji miraba dolido y a la vez feliz por ella. Tal vez ellos si tendrían un buen futuro juntos y sino…ahí estaría él, no, eso era broma. Sólo estaría ahí para cuando alguno de ellos lo necesitaran después de todo ambos eran dos buenos amigos de él.

x-x-x-x-x

—Le digo, no le digo, le digo, no le digo... — Hinamori estaba encerrada en la oficina con una canasta de flores, una vez terminada su tarea vería que iba a hacer con respecto al joven prodigio y luego terminaría sus deberes, su infantil decisión quedo en silencio al ver la puerta abrirse bruscamente y unos orbes turquesa mirándola enojado desde esta —Capitán Hitsugaya—pronunció con la mayor indiferencia posible levantándose del suelo —Supongo que viene por lo de ayer, gracias por…

— ¿Es cierto? —preguntó el albino sin moverse de su lugar.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —en un segundo la imagen de Toushiro desapareció de su campo visual y apareció enfrente de ella, tomándola por las muñecas bruscamente y estrellándola contra la pared más cercana.

— ¿¡Es cierto!? — repitió mirándola con tristeza, frustración, ira, preocupación, culpa...

—Suéltame, no entiendo a qué te refieres— dijo Hinamori al borde del llanto por la actitud del capitán.

—Dime que no es verdad...dime que no te iras— dijo el peliblanco aflojando un poco su agarre pero aún sin soltarla.

Hinamori calló, quería decírselo pero las palabras no le salían, tal vez ni ella llegaba a creérselo, tal vez no quería irse después de todo. El no poder decírselo era la primera prueba de aquello pero se mantendría firme en su decisión, el mayor tiempo que pudiera —Es verdad— contestó mirándolo fijamente. Hitsugaya buscó en su mirada un deje de mentira, no lo encontró, pero sí encontró duda en su voz.

—No te vayas…Momo si cometí un error al confesarme entonces olvídalo, volvamos a ser amigos como antes pero por favor no te vayas, tu eres mi razón de existir, el sólo verte cada día me da la fuerza para seguir adelante…si te vas, me iré contigo. Lo siento si soy egoísta pero es así, aunque tú me odies yo te amo— dijo suavemente pegando sus frentes viendo como los ojos de la durazno se cristalizaban.

—Shiro…yo quiero que seas feliz— dijo aprovechando la poca fuerza del albino para escaparse de sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sea si te vas? Momo…— Toushiro ya no sabía cómo hacerla entrar en razón, estaba decidida a dejarlo pero sin ella él no existía, todo su mundo se vendría abajo. Ser shinigami no significaba nada si ella no estaba a su lado.

—Shiro... — al menos ese ridículo apodo lo llenaba de calma —mereces saberlo, yo…yo te...

x-x-x-x-x

—Los días de invierno parecen primavera a tu lado— Hiyori frunció un poco el ceño dándole a entender que no le gustaba para nada su cursilería —Al menos no nieva tanto.

—Al fin dijiste algo sensato— la rubia miraba el pacifico cielo celeste adornado por algunas nubes, hasta que le rostro de su ahora novio le tapo la vista. Iba a replicarle cuando el capitán del cinco le robo un casto beso y luego volvió a recostarse a su lado encima del tejado de la división tres — ¿P-p-pero que mierda te crees que haces?- pregunto Hiyori con la cara encendida, a saber si era de vergüenza o furia.

—Bese a mi novia— respondió un divertido Shinji, ahora tenía más formas de molestarla y lo mejor era que desde que se habían vuelto pareja, ella no lo golpeaba...mucho.

Ella no le contestó, era gracioso que le molestase y a la vez le gustasen las estúpidas reacciones del rubio, a gatas se recostó sobre el pecho de Shinji — ¿Cómoda?

—Eres un imbécil— respondió sonrojada. Si antes tenían confianza ahora ni hablar.

—Amas a un imbécil— dijo divertido el rubio recibiendo un codazo en su estómago, la abrazó para ambos quedarse ahí. Nunca se habían sentido tan bien en su vida, antes ellos estaban cerca pero lejos del otro y ahora al fin podían decir que estaban cerca del otro…porque sus corazones estaban unidos hace mucho pero el orgullo de ambos creaba un gran muro que ambos escalaron con el tiempo para poder estar juntos, para que el momento que ahora vivían fuera realidad.

x-x-x-x-x

—Yo te amo— dijo Hinamori viendo la mirada confundida del capitán y antes de que se le acercase prosiguió —Si tú también me amas, por favor...déjame ir.

Él no dijo nada, sólo agachó su mirada para no verla partir. Estaba confundido, si por amarla debía dejarla ir entonces la odiaría para siempre estar a su lado. Tal vez después de esto ella no se iría pero de algo estaba seguro si ella lo amaba, cuando estuviera lista, volvería. Al menos eso quería creer porque era el único consuelo que su corazón tenía.

La chica durazno llegó echa un mar de lágrimas a su habitación. El sólo hecho de estar cerca de Toushiro había echo su corazón latir a mil y con sus palabras, cargadas de tristeza y amor, creó una gran calidez en su interior, eran las palabras más lindas que él le había dicho y ella se fue, no podía creérselo. Era el medio día y ella había prometido quedarse hasta la noche, pero no podía, si se quedaba era más que seguro que iría corriendo a los brazos de su amigo de la infancia a repetirle que lo amaba y suplicarle que nunca la dejase ir. Pero no quería eso, quería que él pudiera tener una buena vida, sin preocuparse por nadie, con ella siendo un recuerdo pasajero de esos de los que te ríes con el tiempo.

Se quitó su uniforme de shinigami y se puso un kimono típico del Rukongai, junto sus cosas y las metió en una pequeña mochila. Miro al dragón que aún se encontraba encima de su cama y se arrodillo para abrazarlo —perdóname Hyoshi pero no puedo llevarte conmigo— dijo para después soltarlo y pararse, en eso el corazón de la pata del dragón cayó y recién se dio cuenta de que era una cajita. La abrió y encontró un collar en forma de corazón que dentro contenía una foto de ella y de Toushiro cuando eran niños, y otra cuando ya eran un poco más grandes, tomada en los días de Aizen. Sonrió al recordar los reclamos de su amigo por el apodo que ella le dio, como todos lo molestaban por su altura y apariencia de niño. Pero todo cambia y así fue, todo cambio. Se lo coloco y fue a su oficina, notando que no había nadie, entro y dejo su insignia y traje encima del escritorio junto a una carta para Hisagui, Renji y Kira.

Ella necesitaba alguien que le abriera los ojos en ese momento, lo que hacía era ridículo, dejar a la persona amada. Lastimándola en vez de hacerla feliz. Dio un último vistazo a ese lugar y salió disparada hacia la puerta que daba al Rukongai, una vez ahí miro por última vez el Gotei y le sonrió con sinceridad —Adiós— Hablo con Gidambo y este le abrió la puerta, le deseo lo mejor y de un momento a otro, todo volvió a cambiar...ahora ya no era la teniente Hinamori, ahora solo era Hinamori Momo.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Toushiro iba rumbo a su oficina, derrotado, su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza pero hacia los demás estaba llena de odio y asustaba a más de uno con ella. Ahora que su razón de vivir se había marchado, porque desde lejos la había visto partir, ya no tenía motivo para seguir. Se quedó en la puerta de su oficina mirando el interior ¿Cómo la había dejado ir? ¿Ahora qué haría?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos fuertes reatsus que venían de las primeras divisiones, él al igual que todos los shinigamis del Seretei presenciaron el momento en que una garganta se abría encima de la primera división. Sin pensarlo dos veces Hitsugaya se dirigió al lugar y cuando llegó recién las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

Todos los presentes, algunos capitanes y sus tenientes al igual que algunos segadores de menor rango, miraban a los Espadas Ulquiorra, Yammi y Grimmjow dentro de esa garganta; estaban entre sorprendidos y confundidos.

—Es imposible, ustedes estaban muertos— dijo Ichigo apareciendo junto con Byakuya, Renji, Komamura, Hisagui e Iba.

—Shinigamis—hablo Ulquiorra encabezando a otros dos espadas, Yammi y Grimmjow —Debieron matarnos bien cuando tuvieron la oportunidad— Yammi tomo algo de atrás de Grimmjow y lo arrojo en los pies de los capitanes que retrocedieron, en ese momento la garganta se cerró. ¿Que había sido eso? ¿Una advertencia? ¿Una nueva guerra?

— ¡Gin! —el tremendo grito que pego Rangiku les llamo la atención, era verdad esa cosa que arrojaron era nada más y nada menos que el capitán de la tercera escuadra. La rubia se acercó corriendo al cuerpo del ex capitán pero fue detenida por Renji e Hisagui que actuaban bajo órdenes del comandante.

— ¡Déjenme! ¿Qué no ven que está lastimado? — gritó histérica retorciéndose en los brazos de ambos tenientes.

—Teniente Matsumoto contrólese, tomen a Ichimaru Gin y encarcélenlo sentencio— dijo el comandante haciendo que los miembros del cuarto escuadrón lo levantaran con cuidado.

—Yo peleé junto a él, Ichimaru no es malo jamás fue su intención seguir a Aizen— dijo Ichigo poniéndose al frente del comandante y mirando con compasión a Rangiku que lloraba a mares intentando acercarse al hombre de sonrisa zorruna.

—Todos los capitanes y tenientes, preséntense a una reunión urgente— Ichigo lo miró de mala gana y le iba a reclamar pero Rukia sujetó su mano impidiéndoselo. Ya en el lugar dio dos golpes con su bastón y todo el lugar quedó en silencio, el comandante abrió sus ojos y vio un lugar vacío — ¿Dónde están los responsables de la quinta escuadra? — pregunto molesto, era una situación de emergencia, no se podían dar el lujo de llegar tarde.

—El capitán Hirako fue por la teniente Hinamori— dijo Hiyori enfrentándolo y el lugar quedo en silencio mientras ambos se miraban seriamente.

—Solo esperare un minuto…— antes de terminar la gran puerta se abrió dejando ver a Shinji que entró con la placa de Hinamori en la mano — ¿Dónde está su teniente?

Shinji suspiró pesadamente ¿Cómo se atrevió a irse sin avisarle? ¿Qué no tenía un trato? Se suponía que se iría en la noche, no tenía su característica sonrisa en su cara haciendo a algunos capitanes desesperarse a excepción de Hitsugaya que ya sabía la respuesta que daría.

—Hinamori renunció hace unos días, hoy se marchó— dijo parándose enfrente de él enseñándole la insignia de teniente, en todo el lugar comenzaron a correr murmullos, algunos de preocupación, otros de curiosidad, algunos de desconcierto y otros de decepción. Yammamoto los volvió a callar con un golpe de su bastón, debía comenzar con la reunión.

—Capitán Hirako tome su lugar, hoy los Espadas Ulquiorra Shiffer, Yammi Riyalgo y Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez han aparecido. Consigo han traído al ex-capitán del tercer escuadrón Ichimaru Gin, a quien se lo había dado por muerto, doy la alerta de guerra no sabemos que pueden llegar a hacer— dijo mirando a todos severamente —Con respecto a Ichimaru Gin, a pesar de que también lucho contra Aizen, fue uno de los que también causo más daño…su condena será dictada por la Cámara Cuarenta y seis— los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas pero no dejo caer ni una y se mantuvo firme.

—Capitán Kuchiki, Capitán Hirako y Capitán Komamura estarán encargados de proteger todo el sector norte; Capitán Zaraki, Capitán Hitsugaya y Capitán Kurosaki ustedes el sur; Capitán Ukitake y Capitán Kyoraku el oeste; Capitán Saguraki y Capitán Kurotsuchi ustedes el este; y Capitana Soi Fong usted ira al mundo humano para alertar a los vizard y shinigamis del lugar, Capitana Unohana espero un informe del progreso de Ichimaru Gin.

— ¿Por qué yo tengo que estar con esa estúpida niña medio niño? — dijo Kurotsuchi señalando a Hiyori.

— ¿Tú no te viste a un espejo? Eres peor que un dibujo mal hecho.

—Basta— dijo Yammamoto haciéndolos callar. —Capitana Soi Fong le tengo una tarea más, sus hombres deben buscar a la ex-teniente Hinamori Momo— dijo mientras la capitana asentía.

— ¿Y eso por qué? — preguntó Shinji mirándolo de reojo eso no le sonaba bien a nadie.

—Hinamori Momo se marchó momentos antes de la aparición de los Espadas, no podemos decir que fue una coincidencia.

—Como sabrán debemos tomar todas las precauciones, por ahora y hasta no saberlo claramente Hinamori Momo es una sospechosa— todos los capitanes estaban estupefactos a excepción de Kuchiki, Zaraki y Kurotsuchi —encuéntrenla y arréstenla— Matsumoto miraba preocupada a su capitán, no podía verle la cara pero comenzaba a sentir mucho frio y eso fue notado por más de uno. Todos estaban en contra de creer eso pero ya antes se habían equivocado, aunque esto era diferente, mucho.

— ¿Cómo es capaz de considerar a Hinamori una sospechosa? Después de todo lo que hizo por ustedes— Toushiro rompió la formación y enfrentó al comandante, ahora más que nunca odio esas estúpidas reglas del Seretei que hacía que todos fueran culpables. Si la traían ¿Qué? Con un "yo no fui" no creía que la dejarían en paz, si la mandaban a la Cámara Cuarenta y seis... Sin decir palabra dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse ante la mirada de todos. Encontraría a Momo a como dé lugar.

—No lo dejen irse— ordeno el viejo Genriusai parándose de golpe y los capitanes, aunque en duda, se prepararon para pelear al igual que Toushiro pero ninguno se atrevía a acercársele, ninguno quería pelear porque todos pensaban igual que el prodigio. Al lado del capitán aparecieron Shinji y Hiyori que le sonrieron y pusieron enfrente de él dándole la espalda.

—Encuéntrala mocoso— dijo Hiyori sonriendo socarronamente.

—Y esta vez protégela bien, ¿entendiste? — dijo Shinji viendo a los demás capitanes listos para atacarlos.

Hitsugaya asintió guardando a Hyorimaru, se quitó su haori y lo mandó a volar antes de desaparecer por la puerta, su teniente y algunos más ayudaron en la barrera humana empezada por los vizard. Soi Fong, fiel obediente a las órdenes, fue la primera que se lanzó al ataque seguida por Zaraki que buscaba diversión.

Ichigo se puso enfrente de los vizard y algunos tenientes — ¿Lo único que saben hacer es matarse entre ustedes? Hay una posible guerra a la vuelta de la esquina y ustedes se ponen a atacarse, no conozco a Hinamori pero ustedes si ¿Creen en verdad que ella sería capaz de traicionarlos?

—No debemos pelear entre nosotros, debemos encontrar a Hinamori Momo no para castigarla pero su decisión de abandonar las instalaciones sin comunicarlo formalmente nos obliga a sospechar, nosotros debemos mantener el orden y la paz en este lugar, si ustedes no lo entienden entonces no deberían portar el haori de capitán— dijo Genriusai abriéndose paso hasta llegar a los vizard.

—De todas maneras ya me estaba molestando, además ¿Crees que no lo sabemos? Si Hinamori no da una respuesta coherente la mandarán a la Cámara 46— dijo molesta Hiyori colocándose su máscara de Hollow al igual que Shinji.

— ¡Deténganse! — Grito Ichigo llamando la atención — ¡No debemos pelear, hasta tu lo dijiste! — dijo viendo a Yammamoto buscando ayuda —Ustedes no quieren hacerle daño a Hinamori ¿Verdad? — dijo viendo a la mayoría de los capitanes y tenientes que le esquivaban la vista —y ustedes aprendan a dialogar— dijo mirando a los vizards y demás tenientes.

—Kurosaki Ichigo tiene razón— dijo Yammamoto mirándolos a todos severamente haciendo que bajasen sus armas —Ustedes bajen sus armas y cumplan lo que se les fue mandado— al ver que los vizards obedecieron los tenientes hicieron igual y todo se calmó —Capitana Soi Fong encuentre al capitán Hitsugaya y a Hinamori Momo, tiene una semana antes de que la Cámara cuarenta y seis se entere de todo.

—Sí— dijo antes de desaparecer, ahora tenía más cargo pero estaba segura que los encontraría rápidamente y sin problemas.

Así todos comenzaron a salir del lugar, Matsumoto tomo el haori de su capitán y lo miro con confianza, él la encontraría antes que nadie y de seguro haría lo correcto por ella, no sabía como marchaba la relación entre ellos pero el amor todo lo puede. Pero ahora su mente vacilaba en otra cosa...una cosa con nombre y apellido encerrada en las prisiones de ese lugar.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, una aclaración sobre la aparición de los Espadas, este fic no es de guerra ni nada por el tema de batalla eso solo es un complemento y no lo abarcaré mucho :P era sólo para no dejar a Ran solita al final.**

**Gracias por leer y si quieren saber que pasa dejen review :D**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Ja-ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Me reporto, tarde, pero sigue siendo viernes :D…*tomatazos*…*se cubre con un escudo gigante* T_T**

**Gracias a cristal12, nessie black 10 y Sebas-nii-kid-kun por sus reviews :3**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su propietario es Tite Kubo. La historia es de mi propiedad, digan "¡No!" al plagio -3-/ ¿quien querría hacer plagio de esto puedo saber yo? XD  
**

**Las penumbras del corazón  
**

**Capítulo 5: ¿Dónde estás?**

Hinamori caminaba a paso lento junto con la que alguna vez llamó abuela, tras haberse ido del Seretei fue al primer lugar en el que se sintió en familia. Sin embargo, al no querer quedarse, la anciana insistió en acompañarla a una nueva casa. La que antiguamente fue el hogar de Tsuki, un niño travieso y alegre de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, que ahora vivía con ella.

Cuando ya habían llegado al segundo distrito el cielo comenzó a tronar, la abuela propuso parar pero ella se negó, en verdad quería llegar, entonces tomó la mano de la anciana y con cuidado utilizó shumpo para llegar al lugar señalado. Una vez allí la vio media mareada, debido a que nunca había viajado así, pero aun así ella insistió en que estaba bien.

El lugar era algo deprimente, estaban en el distrito setenta del Rukongai casi cerca del sesenta y nueve, y la casa estaba a tan solo unos pasos. En esa pequeña casa maltrecha abundaba el olor a humedad, el sonido de algunas goteras empezó junto con la lluvia; si, ese lugar estaba deteriorado ¿Y qué? Con un par de reparaciones sería un bello y cálido hogar.

—Momo aún puedes vivir conmigo si quieres, hay mucho espacio en la casa— la voz de la ancianita la sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndola voltear.

—No, está bien…puedo arreglármelas sola en este lugar, además ya tienes al pequeño Tsuki y no hay muchas habitaciones— dijo media sonriente.

— ¿Segura que es por las habitaciones?— la durazno bajó la mirada a la vez que se acercaba a la anciana y se ponía a su lado para ver la lluvia golpear contra el suelo. La mujer comenzó a reír bajo, jamás podría ocultarle algo. — ¿Quieres contarme por qué abandonaste tus sueños?

— ¿Eh?

—Tu sueño de ser una gran shinigami que ayudara y protegiera a los demás…eras parte de los escuadrones que vencieron al mayor villano de este lugar… ¿Entonces?

La chica con aroma a melocotón comenzó a dudar, confiaba plenamente en ella pero en verdad aún no llegaba a comprenderse a sí misma ¿Cómo decirle algo que no entendía? Miró el paisaje exterior, el cielo más bien, estaba cubierto por nubes negras que soltaban una fuerte lluvia; mejor empezaba por lo básico, sus sentimientos y después, tal vez, la abuela la podría ayudar.

—Es…es porque me enamore— dijo sinceramente, después de todo a alguien se lo debía contar, y a pesar de que ella era la abuela de Toushiro sabía que no se lo contaría. —Por eso me fui...yo me enamore de Toushiro pero…pero…— mordió su labio inferior, no quería que nadie más la reprendiese, que le dijese que era una tonta por lo que hizo, tal como Rangiku y Hiyori.

— ¿Pero qué?— la animó la mujer mayor que miraba paciente hacia la lluvia.

—No lo sé, es decir…yo lo amo pero, simplemente sé que estará mejor sin mí y aunque esto me duela debo entender que es lo mejor para él— dijo al borde del llanto arrugando su pantalón con sus manos.

— ¿Sabes Momo?— comenzó la mujer que la crió, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara —Toushiro me dijo lo mismo…hace cinco años.

x-x-x-x-x

Hitsugaya corría con todas sus fuerzas, pisó charcos de agua, se resbaló en algunos tejados y estuvo a punto de caer muchas veces pero no se detuvo. El primer lugar que revisaría era la casa de su abuela, Hinamori no iría más lejos que allí ¿O sí? Bueno, en ese momento no quería pensar en ello. Llegó hasta la puerta que daba al Rukongai y se encontró con Jidambo.

— ¡Abre!

El gigante tragó duro pero se mantuvo firme —El comandante me ha mandado a que no lo deje salir del Seretei.

Los habitantes del Rukongai corrían a refugiarse de la lluvia, ese invierno estaba fuerte y parecía que en cualquier momento les regalaría nieve. Las calles estaban prácticamente vacías, sin mencionar alguna que otra alma que le gustara ese tipo de clima. De un segundo a otro la gran puerta apareció frente a ellos con Jidambo encima, haciendo a más de un mirón o alma preocupada salir a ver lo sucedido. Las nubes de nieve desaparecieron y sólo quedó la lluvia que se dedicó a limpiar el casi congelado cuerpo del shinigami más grande del Seretei.

Aprovechando la distracción de la gente el joven prodigio desapareció con un solo punto en mente. Al llegar a ese lugar abrió la puerta apresuradamente siendo recibido por un niño de unos aparente ocho o nueve años. —Tsuki ¿Hinamori vino aquí?— preguntó apresurado ya que era cuestión de tiempo para que algún shinigami lo encontrase, o peor, que la encontrase a ella.

El niño se metió corriendo hacia su cuarto dejándolo desconcertado y al borde de la paciencia, la energía de Momo seguía oculta cosa que le dificultaba el encontrarla y el de la abuela también había desaparecido hace unos momentos, cosa que lo preocupaba, ¡Y ahora ese niño no quería hablar! En un parpadeo el pequeño estaba parado enfrente de él extendiéndole un pedazo de papel.

"_La señorita Hinamori me pidió que no te lo diga, así que solo te lo puedo escribir ¿Esto no es decir cierto?_

_Ella y la abuela se fueron al distrito setenta por una casa para la señorita._

_Toushiro tu sabes dónde queda, es el lugar donde me salvaste de aquel hollow"_

Hitsugaya le devolvió el papel y un poco de dinero —Gracias Tsuki— dijo revolviendo sus cabellos rojizos, el mencionado le sonrió y volvió a sus juegos. Toushiro no lo dudó ni un segundo y partió hacia ese lugar, debía encontrarla.

En el distrito treinta el reatsu de la capitana Soi Fong se hizo presente, obligándolo a parar y ocultar su reatsu. Ahora que la tenía pisándole los talones debía ser precavido, por nada del mundo le entregaría su preciada Momo a esos imbéciles de la Cámara cuarenta y seis. Desde ese lugar, debía continuar a pie para mezclarse con la gente aunque eso significara dos días de caminata.

x-x-x-x-x

Con respiración agitada Rangiku se dirigía al noveno escuadrón, en la oficina del periódico donde Hisagui era responsable, trató de regular su respiración para poder concentrarse y usar el shumpo. Ahora debía encontrar a Ichigo, Rukia, Hisagui y Karin, ellos la ayudarían.

_Después de que todo se "calmara" por el Seretei Rangiku tomó rumbo a la oficina del primer escuadrón, debía ver a Gin y aunque lo deseara mucho sabía que primero debía pedir permiso. Justo ahora que podía usar a su capitán para una buena causa éste no estaba. Llamó a la puerta y esperó firme hasta que escuchó el "pase" sintiendo sus piernas flaquear._

—_Capitán comandante Yammamoto— dijo haciendo una reverencia y poniendo rodilla al piso habló —Quisiera ver a Ichimaru Gin._

_El general la miraba seriamente —Teniente Matsumoto debido a la fuerte conexión sentimental que usted tiene con el ex capitán Ichimaru Gin no me es posible darle acceso a verlo, es más, tiene prohibido acercársele ¿Está entendido?_

—_Pero…_

—_Esto no es una negociación, es una orden— dijo severamente haciéndola agachar su mirada, con un simple "si" salió del lugar…ella pidió permiso y no le fue concedido, ahora debería entrar por las malas. Quería, no, debía verlo; debía saber que sus ojos no mentían, que él había vuelto…que él estaba vivo._

_Llegó con prisa a las cárceles de ese lugar, había unos guardias custodiando el lugar. Claro, que tonta al pensar que estaría todo libre para que ella pudiera pasar tranquilamente. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir una muy conocida presencia, se giró con algo de temor encontrándose con la aterradora y temple mirada de Unohana._

—_Ven— dijo sonriéndole mientras se encaminaba al interior del lugar, ella la siguió después de todo era su mejor opción. Sorpresivamente los guardias sólo la miraron desaprobatoriamente pero como estaba con una capitana no le dijeron nada. —Ichimaru está mejorando bastante bien, pero aún necesita mucho reposo, tenía demasiadas heridas serias— comentó la mujer de la gran trenza antes de salir y llevarse a los guardias junto con ella._

_Unohana había atendido más de una vez a Rangiku que siempre se la pasaba tomando más de lo debido por la fuerte depresión que ese suceso le había causado, la vio transformarse de una mujer alegre a una deprimente y carente de emoción pero por suerte eso cambió un día en que, al parecer, se reprendió a si misma y alentó a continuar. Pero ella, con su notable experiencia, sabía que la mujer sólo lo había guardado muy en su interior y en esa tarde, al verla llorando a mares, confirmó su teoría._

—_No tarde Teniente Matsumoto o el Comandante se dará cuenta y no podré hacer nada por usted._

_Rangiku la vio partir, ahora sí que iba a admirar a esa mujer y le iba a regalar mucho, mucho maquillaje. Se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama del hombre de sonrisa zorruna, la cual ahora no se encontraba, acarició su rostro y una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla —Gin…pensé que no volverías— dijo con la voz cortada tomando fuertemente su mano y, ocultándose entre la cama y él, comenzó a llorar hasta que...se quedó dormida. _

_El comandante se encaminó junto con algunos miembros de la Cámara cuarenta y seis hacia las prisiones del lugar, esto era malo ¿Cómo se habían enterado si él dio la orden específica que eso no sucediera? Pero ahora no podía hacer nada, debería contarle lo de Hinamori Momo antes de que preguntasen y ellos quedaran mal. Ellos eran shinigamis y un shinigami no tiene emociones, entonces no tenía por qué protegerla si ella había decidido irse. En cuanto llegaron a esa prisión notaron que Ichimaru seguía inconsciente, al costado de su cama había ¿agua? Pero no se encontraba nadie en ese lugar._

—_Estoy seguro de que fue un descuido— dijo Genriusai mirando el desconfiado semblante de los hombres._

—_Parece que no tiene intención de despertar, sin embargo no podemos perder tiempo, al igual que Aizen Sousuke él puede ser una amenaza al despertar…gracias Comandante General, los de la cámara cuarenta y seis debatiremos su sentencia, y tendremos en cuenta su valor al rebelarse contra Aizen. En unos días vendremos con la pena para este hombre— dijo uno de los tres hombres._

—_Hay un tema más…_

_Matsumoto, quien se encontraba oculta, no podía creer lo fríos que fueron para decirlo así ¡Gin había peleado por ella y ahora era castigado por ello! Eso era injusto, no podía dejar que pasase. No le importaba lo que seguía de esa conversación, a su capitán jamás le ganarían si se trataba de proteger a Hinamori. En ese momento y con ese pensamiento algo hizo "click" en su cabeza, Hitsugaya podía proteger a Hinamori; pero su historia era diferente, ella no podía defender a Gin, no ella sola._

Y ahí se encontraba, corriendo hacia donde sus más allegados, para ayudarla a escapar con su amado, o al menos librarlo de la posible sentencia a muerte que a este le esperaba.

En el noveno escuadrón Karin ayudaba a Hisagui a manejar a todos los shinigamis novatos o simplemente despistados, que con el simple hecho de que su capitán no estuviera ya se perdían. La de cabellos negros bufó molesta, eran patéticos, peores que nenitos chicos ¿Esos eran los grandes miembros de una elite? ¡Vaya escuadrón se había ido a escoger su hermano!

—Karin, el capitán Kurosaki me ha dicho que debes partir al mundo humano— informó Hisagui entrando en la oficina con una mariposa infernal en su mano.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué no va el tercero o cuarto al mando?— preguntó molesta, genial lo que le faltaba.

—Es que ellos…

—Tienen otras cosas que hacer— dijo Ichigo entrando por la puerta —Eran los mejores encontrando reatsus, los mandé a que ayuden a Toushiro.

— ¿Qué, algo le pasó?— preguntó Karin parándose de golpe —Yo debería ayudarlo ¿Dónde está?— exigió saber e Ichigo le negó con la cabeza.

—No, tú te quedas. Lo último que necesita es preocuparse…sé que te importa y por eso te lo dije, para que no te enteres por terceros, no para que vayas a jugar a la heroína. Confía un poco en él— dijo zarandeándola juguetonamente. Karin corrió su mirada ofendida ¿Cuándo él se volvió tan "comprensivo"? —Necesito que les avises a Yuzu y a Urahara la posible futura batalla— mintió, algunos shinigamis ya había ido a cumplir esa tarea pero no la quería en el posible lugar de ataque.

Ella refunfuñó molesta, no quería irse, pero qué más daba. Asintió pesadamente y tomó su katana pero antes de poder siquiera dar un paso Rangiku apareció frente a ellos.

—Deben…deben…— se notaba su cansancio, Hisagui se acercó a ella y le ofreció un poco de agua, cosa que ella aceptó y bebió precipitadamente para poder recuperar su voz —Gracias Shuu…deben ayudarme, los de la cámara cuarenta y seis ya se enteraron de que Gin volvió y quieren…bueno, no lo dijeron pero ellos…

—Lo sé— la interrumpió Ichigo —Desde un principio todos lo supimos, vayamos a ese lugar…algo podremos hacer— dijo tratando de consolar el corazón de la mujer, vaya que se estaba volviendo experto en esos temas. Ya estaba bien con Rukia ya que momentos antes de la aparición de los Espada había logrado calmar las aguas entre ellos y quedar bien.

Todos los presentes miraban extrañados la sonrisa boba que Ichigo portaba ¿Qué estaría recordando? Le restaron importancia y prosiguieron con lo suyo.

—Con un capitán no es suficiente, debemos hacer que más ayuden— dijo Hisagui a lo que las dos mujeres asintieron. Rangiku lo sabía, ellos siempre la ayudarían.

x-x-x-x-x

La lluvia no cesaba, y qué bien eso apartaba a la gente dejándolo al descubierto, sin más remedio optó por ir entremedio del bosque. Para él no era peligroso ya que a un hollow lo mataba rápidamente y sin mucho reatsu, y Soi Fong no lo descubriría a menos que estuviera muy empeñada en encontrarlo a él. Miró que aún quedaba luz entremedio de la lluvia, tal vez seguía siendo de tarde tras esas negras nubes, la lluvia lo había empapado todo y pronto se resfriaría pero no le tomaba importancia, su cuerpo era muy resistente y si caminaba sin parar tal vez acortase su viaje a un día y medio.

Siguió caminando y caminando, sabía que debía seguir todo derecho y llegaría sin dificultad. Cada vez que se sentía cansado pensaba en ella y así sus fuerzas volvían, pero no podía evitar preguntarse: ¿Se enojaría al verlo? ¿Le volvería a pedir que se marche?. Todos esos pensamientos lo hacían sufrir pero no ceder en su camino porque él había jurado protegerla desde que la conoció y eso haría, aunque ella no estuviera de acuerdo él siempre la cuidaría.

A muchos kilómetros de allí Hinamori miraba estupefacta a la anciana por lo dicho anteriormente ¿Mismas palabras…hacía cinco años?

—Veras…

_Era un día soleado y caluroso, cosa que no le gustaba mucho al, en ese entonces, niño prodigio. Como pocas veces lo hacía, había ido a visitar a su "abuela" pero por un motivo en especial. La mujer le sonrió al tiempo en que colocaba un plato con rodaja de sandías a su lado, el cual comenzó a ser devorado por dos chicos._

—_Al parecer a ti también te gusta la sandía pequeño Tsuki— ese niño asintió y se robó la rodaja más grande, cosa que le molestó a Toushiro pero no dijo nada, después de todo él ya no era un niño para andar peleando por esas cosas y ese pequeño si que la había pasado mal. De un momento a otro el de cabellos blancos se paró para irse pero la mujer lo detuvo en la puerta de entrada._

—_Toushiro ¿Qué sucede?_

_Silencio, algo muy común en él en esos días. Pero no podía negarle una explicación a su abuela ¿Cómo hacerlo? Además, si se lo seguía guardando para sí mismo terminaría por quedar como su teniente o peor. Suspiró pesadamente y se introdujo nuevamente en la pequeña casa, mientras Tsuki dormía en la que alguna vez fue su habitación él le relató todo lo sucedido en la batalla de invierno, el cómo había peleado por Hinamori y el cómo la confundió con Aizen y terminó medio matándola…y la decisión de no verla hasta hacerse más fuerte._

—_Pero eso esta mal, no debes dejarla en estos momentos._

—_Abuela…ella…ella es muy importante para mí, significa mucho y no pude protegerla. Soy un inútil— dijo agachando su mirada y la anciana comenzó a acariciar su cabello —me he dado cuenta de algo y por eso tomé una decisión…—dijo aún sin levantar su vista —yo la amo pero sé que estará mejor sin mí, y aunque esto me duela debo entender que es lo mejor para ella…_

De los ojos de la durazno comenzaron a caer saladas gotas y salió corriendo de ese lugar, pero muy lejos no llegó ya que a tan solo unos metros, resbaló con el suelo y calló sentada. Se cubrió sus ojos y dejó salir todo su dolor. La anciana tomó un pedazo de tela gruesa, que bien podía servir como paraguas, y llegó a su lado para abrazarla maternalmente dándole el respiro que necesitaba.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hice abuela?— dijo con voz quebradiza abrazándose fuertemente a esa mujer.

Él había pasado lo mismo que ella, cuando ella estaba sufriendo él estaba peor, pero fue egoísta. Pensó mal de él, ignoró sus sentimientos y sólo se aferró a lo que era más que una pantalla para su corazón. Ella lo amaba y lo estaba haciendo sufrir, en ese instante su corazón y su alma se fusionaron en un mismo pensar, todo su ser rogaba y presentía que él la encontraría.

x-x-x-x-x

Shinji miraba aburrido lo calmo que estaba todo ¿Acaso no veían que si los hubiesen querido atacar ya lo hubieran hecho? Aunque ni él lograba entender por qué devolvieron a Ichimaru, sin embargo no lo apreciaba mucho. Sí, él había peleado en contra de Aizen pero antes de eso…había casi asesinado a la chica que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos en cada minuto. Miró hacia su costado y le picó la cabeza haciéndola enojar.

—Oye vaga ¿Por qué no estás en tu puesto?

—Sólo di que quieres que me vaya— dijo separándose de él y mirándolo molesta.

Hirako rió abiertamente, esa no era su intención pero siempre era divertido verla enojada. Ambos miraban el pésimo clima de esos días, pensando en lo mismo aunque no lo dijeran. En ese día en que ella había podido morir, en ese momento en que sus corazones sufrieron más. Él por pensar que su amor moriría y ella al pensar que podría morir sin decirle lo que sentía.

Ese cielo, negro y oscuro que desprendía bastante agua era el único que conectaba a los tres mundos pero cambiaba mucho en uno de ellos. En Hueco Mundo la lluvia jamás se presentaba, al igual que el Sol, se mantenía lejos de esa seca e inhóspita área llena de arena. En las ruinas de Las Noches Ulquiorra, Grimmejow y Yammi planeaban en secreto, sus futuros planes, su vida no tenía sentido y al morir querían llevarse consigo al menos un par de almas y cada uno, ya tenía su objetivo en vista. Ulquiorra quería vengar a su gran señor Aizen, Grimmejow quería pelear con Ichigo y matarlo, y Yammi tan sólo quería deshacerse de esos dos engreídos que pelearon contra él y lograron "vencerlo". Ichimaru era solo una cámara, por eso habían hecho lo imposible al salvarle la vida, porque él era el único que podía entrar a la Sociedad de Almas y, sin saberlo, ayudarlos.

x-x-x-x-x

Soi Fong, Omaeda y varios shinigamis estaban en una casa abandonada del Rukongai para pasar la noche, era absurdo buscarlos en medio de la oscuridad. La capitana de las fuerzas especiales no entendía muy bien por qué Hitsugaya siendo uno de los más respetados y poderosos shinigamis del Seretei abandonaba todo por una chica, era absurdo, aunque en el fondo sabía que ella haría lo mismo por Yoruichi, su maestra y eterna amiga. Pero por ahora debía cumplir su misión de encontrarlos y llevárselos de vuelta al Seretei. Sólo esperaba que Toushiro no fuera tan cabeza dura como para pelear antes de que se lo explique.

La noche se aproximaba y la lluvia era escasa pero intensa, los orbes turquesa miraban cómo su camino se oscurecía cada vez más, debía seguir. En la oscuridad su instinto sería su luz, Soi Fong de seguro creía que él no se adentraría en un bosque por la noche, y tenía razón, ahora iría por el camino seguro del Rukongai…llegaría a ella, más ahora que sentía que debía hacerlo, su ser le decía que ella lo estaba buscando y la dulce voz de la chica retumbaba en su mente preguntando entre sollozos "¿Dónde estás?". Miró cómo unas nubes se apartaban dejando ver por un momento a la imponente luna llena —Muy cerca Momo…muy cerca.

x-x-x-x-x

Era ya la media noche en el Seretei, la lluvia comenzaba a ceder y entre las oscuras cárceles del primer escuadrón un par de ojos celestes se abrieron. Gin miró todo su alrededor, debía estar soñando ¿O como partícula era capaz de ver? Elevó con algo de dificultad una mano hacia su rostro, ese no era un sueño, él no era una partícula. Su gran sonrisa zorruna se acrecentó, no sabía por qué estaba vivo pero lo que sí era que le alegraba estarlo.

—Volví, Ran…— dijo al aire mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos, estaba en una cárcel y de seguro lo encarcelarían de por vida pero su consuelo, era poder verla nuevamente. Rogaba, únicamente, que en su rostro una sonrisa se mostrase porque él sólo quería devolverle lo que le había sido quitado.

**Continuará…**

**Sorry, se que está algo corto :P**

**El cap que viene será más largo xD  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado, si fue así dejen review :D**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**¡Ja-ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Konichiwa minna-san**

**Ahh gomenasai! me desaparecí otra vez t.t pero bueno, acá me tienen subiendo un nuevo cap :3**

**Gracias a Sebas-N-K-K, nessie black 10 y 154 por sus reviews :D**

**Disclairmer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia es de mi pertenencia, favor de no robársela.**

**Las penumbras del corazón **

**Capítulo 6: Karma**

El frío de aquel lugar la hacía temblar, estaba más bien helando, no recordaba la última vez que había sentido esa sensación de estarse congelando lentamente. Se sentía mal al ver a la abuela pasarla peor que ella, buscó por todos lados algo con lo que cubrirla hasta que encontró una frazada, algo vieja y polvorienta, pero que le ayudaría a calentarse. Cuidadosamente cubrió a la anciana y una vez su tarea hecha fue hacia la entrada, la lluvia ya había cesado y ahora el cielo le regalaba una hermosa vista de las estrellas.

—Toushiro…—susurró pensando en su amado, lo había dejado, roto el corazón y tal vez ya lo había perdido. Todas sus decisiones fueron erradas ya que se basaban en hechos que posiblemente ella había inventado por sentirse abandonada. Él no se había alejado porque no la quería, no, todo lo contrario, él la amaba tanto que al "no ser capaz de protegerla" no podía verla a la cara, y como dijo la abuela, no podía mirarla sin recordar que le había fallado. Se sentía realmente una tonta, quería volver pero ¿Para qué? De seguro él estaría molesto o dolido, y no escucharía sus razones. Tal como ella había hecho.

—_Los cambios que de tu vida son sólo el producto de tus acciones o las decisiones que tomas_— las palabras de la abuela eran verdaderas dolorosas.

Ahora debía reconstruir su vida y procurar no tomar malas decisiones, rogaba a cualquiera, un Dios, un espíritu, la luna; rogaba que su Shiro fuera a buscarla. Aunque eso, por más que quisiera, no se haría realidad… ¿Verdad?

—Yo, me equivoqué…— fue el lamento que dejó que el viento se llevase mientras miraba con melancolía como las nubes tapaban la luna, ninguna luz iluminaba, ahora todo estaba en penumbras.

A una distancia considerable Hitsugaya seguía su camino para encontrarla. Si su memoria no le fallaba, podía asegurar de que se encontraba en el distrito cuarenta y ocho, ya había recorrido bastante pero aún faltaba, el hambre lo estaba acosando pero no le daba importancia, el frío intentaba derribarlo pero no lo conseguía ya que él lo toleraba, nada podía detenerlo, ni siquiera el cansancio y sueño podían hacer que parase.

Su camino era marcado por un silencio sepulcral, al parecer las almas habían encontrado donde pasar la pequeñas casas se veían deterioradas a medida que avanzaba, no quería ni imaginarse a dónde se había ido a meter Hinamori. Sabía que era fuerte y podría defenderse sin problemas de las escorias que rondaban el distrito setenta pero no entendía cómo ella se había ido a meter a semejante boca del lobo. Sin darse cuenta llegó al distrito cincuenta junto con los primeros rayos de luz del día, eso sólo significaba que le faltaba caminar un día más para llegar hasta su meta. Pero ahora que la luz iluminaba su camino debería entrar nuevamente al bosque, no vaya a ser que Soi Fong lo encontrase y su plan se fuera a la berno. Sin más, se adentró al espeso y medio oscuro bosque que le tenía preparado una sorpresa.

x-x-x-x-x

Resopló molesto una vez más, todo el día se lo pasó haciendo de guardia en su sección y ahora tenía que estar como un ladrón campana parado en la puerta de la casa de cada capitán, esperando a que cierta rubia y compañía terminaran con el brillante plan que se les había ocurrido. Rangiku les había pedido ayuda con respecto a Gin, él no se iba a negar pero seguía pensando en que habría sido mejor comunicar la estrategia por medio de una reunión secreta o algo así. Sin embargo sabía, al haber estado presente en _ese _momento, de que ella haría cualquier cosa por el hombre de sonrisa zorruna, y con esa conclusión no sabía por qué le sorprendía la situación actual.

—Ichigo…Ichigo… ¡Ichigo!— gritó finalmente una exasperada Rukia, ese imbécil ni siquiera la escuchaba.

El aludido se volteó rápidamente encontrándose con la menor Kuchiki, la cual lo tomó del brazo y comenzaron a correr junto con los demás que reían por lo bajo. Después de un par de minutos, casi media hora, el cometido estaba listo: hacerles saber a los capitanes el plan para sacar a Gin del encierro, todos menos Kempachi y Mayuri, que de seguro no ayudarían ni que les pagaran, después de todo era algo que les pasaba sin importancia, y sobretodo ni una palabra a Yammamoto; el plan había sido comunicado a través de una carta en las casas de los capitanes. En la oficina no, porque era probable que algún que otro shinigami lo encontrara y se lo mostrara al comandante. Esto había surgido de una conclusión sencilla: si todo el mundo está unido, los de la Cámara cuarenta y seis no podrían hacer nada ¿No? Bueno, eso estaría por verse, al menos querían llegar a rebajar la sentencia de Ichimaru.

Todos los presentes, Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, Karin y Hisagui, se despidieron y fue cada uno a sus habitaciones, sorprendente que la voluptuosa teniente no los haya invitado al bar. Karin se despidió de su hermano y futura cuñada para irse al fin a descansar, dejando a los dos "tortolos" solos. Ambos cruzaron miradas y volvieron a mirar cada uno para el lado opuesto, aún no asimilaban muy bien lo que había pasado entre ellos el otro día. Tantos años habían soñado con eso y ahora se comportaban como dos adolescentes.

Rukia suspiró pesadamente esperando así romper el silencio tenso que había entre ellos pero Ichigo parecía ignorarla, suspiró más sonoramente y nada. Ya se estaba enojando, no era que quisiera llamar la atención de Ichigo para molestarlo sino que debían hablar de ellos, es decir su relación comenzó en un momento algo inoportuno y si bien fue memorable pasar de la amistad a algo más, no estaba segura de cuan seria sería su relación ¿Él pensaba en el futuro, acaso quería casarse o sólo era un capricho que tenía?

— ¡Rukia!— el fuerte llamado del primogénito Kurosaki la hizo pegar un pequeño salto al ser tomada de sorpresa para luego mirarlo molesta. —Ah, no. Enana ahora sí, no me puedes mirar de ese modo que te lo dije bien pero estabas perdida en tus pensamientos— le recriminó cariñosamente el de cabellos naranja haciéndola desviar la vista, le molestaba cuando él tenía razón. — ¿Qué era?

— ¿Eh?— preguntó algo perdida, sí que se había quedado en su conversación. Ichigo frunció su ceño molesto, primero ella exigía su atención y después se olvidaba el tema.

— ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?— preguntó paciente, a tan altas horas de la noche no quería iniciar una discusión que seguro perdería.

—Ah…no era nada, simplemente que todo esto— dijo mirando lo tranquilo que estaba a su alrededor —Todo esto pronto terminará, de nuevo la paz se irá y además ahora que nosotros somos…bueno somos, lo vez eso es otro punto ¿Qué rayos somos Ichigo?— preguntó deteniendo su paso, era verdad él le había dicho que la quería y la había besado. Y le había repetido la última vez que ella era muy especial para él, pero ¿Cuánto? Él jamás le mencionó que quería tener algo serio con ella ¿Y si él sólo quería ser su amigo con derechos o algo por el estilo?

Tras un momento en silencio el de orbes miel comenzó a reír a carcajadas provocando cierto rubor en ella ¿Acaso no le había dejado claro todo? —Tu— dijo señalándola bruscamente tras dejar de reír —Eres mi novia— dijo sin vergüenza alguna después de todo ¿por qué debería tenerla? La de cabellos negros agachó su mirada y sonrió, esas eran las palabras que siempre quiso escuchar de él.

Rukia elevó su rostro para que él pudiera ver su sonrisa, la cual correspondió, para ambos seguir su camino. Una vez llegaron a la mansión Kuchiki, Rukia se despidió de mano y dio la vuelta decidida a entrar. Ichigo no se podía creer lo buena que era su novia para despedirse de esa forma, la tomó bruscamente impidiendo su paso y la volteó cortando la distancia entre ellos, besó sus labios dulcemente perdiéndose en el contacto que había deseado desde hacía cuanto y que ahora podría disfrutar para siempre, mientras que Rukia sentía que toda su ira, por ser tratada tan delicadamente hace un momento, se disipaba. No entendía por qué con un simple beso él podía calmarla ¡Eso le molestaba aún más! Contra un hollow ella no flaqueaba, pero en los brazos de Kurosaki Ichigo era como una frágil muñeca de porcelana.

Antes de intensificar el beso el Kurosaki se separó de ella sonriéndoles socarronamente, al fin había algo en que ella no podía ganarle, o al menos eso creyó hasta que vio como la menor Kuchiki se paraba de puntas y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos fundiéndolos en otro cálido y, un poco más apasionado, beso. Entre ellos ni en el amor las batallas cesaban.

Unas horas ya habían transcurrido y el sol se asomó junto con el despertar de casi todos los miembros del Seretei, que como grandes responsables, se despertaban temprano. Ukitake Soujiro despertó entre medio de otra discusión de "quién le llevaría el desayuno", de parte de sus ya conocidos terceros oficiales. Sentaro y Kiyone eran algo molestos pero él lo tomaba sumamente bien, ellos eran como su familia, sus hijos.

—Oye qué es esto…

— ¡No lo abras tarado es para el capitán Ukitake!

—Suéltame Kiyone, ¡Yo se lo llevaré!

—Claro que no ¡Seré yo, ahora dámela!

El de cabellos blancos rió bajo ante la pelea sin sentido por parte de esos dos y se levantó para ver de qué trataba el objeto de pelea. Una vez llegó a su sala encontró a la castaña y al de pelo negro peleándose dentro de una nube de polvo que contenía puros golpes. No le prestó mucha atención y se sentó para disfrutar de su desayuno y leer una carta que iba sellada como secreta y urgente. Su mirada se tornó seria y el camino de la taza de té fue interrumpido…

"_A todos los capitanes del Seretei:  
Esto será rápido, Ichimaru Gin será condenado por algo que intentó detener al igual que todos. Esta tarde, todos los que estén interesados en ayudarnos por favor dirigirse a la entrada de la Cámara cuarenta y seis. No podemos dejar que lo encarcelen injustamente, algo debemos poder hacer._

_Atte: Rangiku Matsumoto, teniente de la décima división."_

La pelea de los oficiales cesó al ver la seriedad de su capitán, ambos se miraron preocupados entre sí ¿Qué decía esa carta?

Sin saberlo, muchos otros capitanes se encontraban en la misma situación del enfermizo capitán. Esa mujer sí que tenía agallas para hacer esa clase de movimientos, y claro que algunos ayudarían. Ichimaru por más errores que haya cometido, tuvo un buen motivo. Pero en las instalaciones del quinto escuadrón había cierta persona que le desagradaba la idea de dejar libre a ese, por más mal que sonase, deseaba que lo encarcelaran por lo que había hecho.

Shinji miró la dichosa carta y la arrugó para luego romperla, no ayudaría por más que le rogasen de rodillas. Un momento –_A todos los capitanes_- ¡Demonios!, Hiyori la leería. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y como una luz llegó a la casa de su novia, suponiendo que la muy vaga aún dormía. Entró sigilosamente para comprobarlo y sí, estaba durmiendo, tomó la carta que se encontraba en la puerta del lugar y se la guardó. Todo esto le molestaba, él no era de guardar rencor pero lo que ese tipo había hecho, le era imperdonable. Iba a retirarse del lugar pero ¿Qué sería más divertido que despertar a su tranquila y muy cariñosa novia con un beso?

x-x-x-x-x

Ya eran las horas típicas de trabajo, ahora vigilancia para la mayoría de los capitanes, menos para ella. Ya que era la encargada de tratar al recién llegado ex traidor de la sociedad de almas y de algunas cosas más, pero de menor importancia.

—Listo— anunció sonriente terminando de vendar el brazo más dañado de Ichimaru.

—Gracias capitana Unohana, se ve que sigue siendo igual de buena en esto— dijo un sombrío Gin, presentía que algo no estaba bien con todo esto, estaba feliz de estar vivo pero en todo este tiempo no había podido ver a Rangiku y según lo que le comunicó la mujer de la gran trenza era cuestión de tiempo para que lo transportasen a las prisiones de la Cámara cuarenta y seis.

Sin más que hacer ahí, la doctora del Seretei se retiró. Ella iba a ser una de las que diera la cara por él, después de todo era una de las que más conocía los sentimientos de él y la rubia teniente del décimo escuadrón. Ichimaru al encontrarse solo comenzó a revisar su cuerpo, algo en él estaba diferente ¿Pero qué? Podía sentirlo, se concentró lo más que pudo viendo como enfrente suyo Shinsou aparecía.

—Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí… ¿No se suponía que estábamos muertos?— preguntó un sonriente Ichimaru al ver a su zampakuto materializada enfrente de sí, sin la necesidad de una katana.

—Lo estuvimos, pero los Espadas nos revivieron. Al traerte de vuelta, me dieron la vida a mí también…

—Nace y muere con su shinigami, lo sé— dijo mirando hacia el exterior, mientras Shinsou también lo hacía —No me importa el por qué. Dime ¿Crees que entrará a vernos?

La zampakuto calló, ambos sabían que del otro lado de esa pared se encontraba Rangiku Matsumoto, según Unohana ya había ido a visitarlo y por eso había sido reprendida por el comandante. Esa mujer era tonta para andar entrando a lugares prohibidos pero deseaba que lo hiciera, al menos una vez más. Las puertas de esa prisión se abrieron y al segundo Shinsou desapareció.

—Ichimaru Gin, será transferido a las prisiones de la cámara cuarenta y seis.

¿Le concederían un último deseo?

El comandante ya se lo había advertido, la próxima no habría perdón. Si se decidía por entrar, perdería su puesto como teniente. No se lo podía permitir en ese momento, dentro de poco tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para estar a su lado, puesto que tenía un buen sentimiento de que todo iría acorde al plan, pero ahora sólo podía ver cómo se lo llevaban. Eso la hacía rabiar pero quedó sorprendida al ver que el hombre de sonrisa zorruna giraba su vista hacia donde estaba ella oculta y le sonreía ampliamente ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí?

Frunció su ceño mostrando su determinación, porque esta vez, ella se aseguraría de que él volviese a su vida y jamás se marchase nuevamente.

x-x-x-x-x

Si no fuese por la "amenaza de guerra" que en verdad parecía que no existiese, puesto que el día estaba tan calmo, todo estaría como siempre. Ahora los escuadrones ya se estaban acostumbrando a ser manejados por el teniente ya que los capitanes estaban obligados a quedarse vigilando sus sectores, al menos era una variante para tanta rutina. Los escuadrones más perjudicados en todo esto eran el diez y el cinco, uno había perdido a su capitán y su teniente no movía un pelo, y el otro había perdido a su teniente dejando todo en manos del capitán y los otros oficiales que le seguían en rango.

Yachiru miraba perdida las nubes junto con Kempachi que estaba aburrido por tan poca acción, él sí ansiaba la guerra porque tanto papeleo y entrenamiento con los debiluchos de su escuadrón no lo llenaban, él quería sangre. Cosa que a veces le sacaba al ex shinigami sustituto, la de pelo rosa miraba extrañada como los ojos de su "padre" brillaban, de seguro estaría recordando todas las peleas que tenía con el que ella llamaba Ichi-fresita-naranja.

El de pelos de picos se levantó y miró asesinamente al de cabellos naranja que soñaba despierto con cierta enana, Ichigo salió de su ensueño cuando un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Se giró para mirar con desconfianza a Kempachi y así logró esquivar el corte que este hizo con su espada ¡Maldito fue el día en que el idiota del comandante lo puso junto con ese lunático!

—Vamos Ichigo, no seas una niña— dijo recargando la katana en su hombro y mirando altivamente al de cabellos naranja.

—No quiero pelear— Inútil, ni lo escuchó. No supo cuándo pero en un momento ya se encontraba corriendo por su vida siendo perseguido por un lunático y una niña alentándolos a pelear por atrás ¡Esto debía ser una pesadilla! Y el pellizco para despertar no tardó en llegar cuando una mariposa negra se posó en la mano de Yachiru y esta avisó, más bien protestó, que tenían reunión, salvado por la campana…o eso creía hasta que vio como Kempachi no tenía ni la mínima intención de detenerse. En definitiva ese no sería su día.

Una vez que llegaron, siendo los últimos y para colmo ambos lastimados, la reunión empezó. El comandante no tenía que preguntar, era obvio qué había sucedido entre esos dos. Los reportes eran casi todos iguales, "no se registró nada extraño". Excepto el de Unohana que reportó la transferencia de Ichimaru a la cámara cuarenta y seis. Algunos de los presentes se miraban cómplices debido a la carta de la rubia, la cual se mostraba seria en ese momento.

—Doy por terminada esta reunión, vuelvan a sus puestos— ordenó el viejo Yamammoto al momento en que todos rompían las filas y se retiraban de ese lugar para volver a donde se encontraban anteriormente.

Después de la tormenta viene la calma, pero después de la calma ¿No sigue otra tormenta?

En un lugar cerrado, exiliado del mundo que los rodeaba y "muy bien protegidos" se encontraban cuarenta y seis personas, cuarenta sabios y seis jueces; todas centradas en un mismo tema. ¿Qué sería de Ichimaru Gin? Todo indicaba que merecía pagar, si quería ir contra Aizen debió hacer como los demás. Para ellos el fingir estar de su lado no era necesario. Ellos eran fríos, calculadores, y los sentimientos no tenían cabida en ese lugar. La sentencia de Ichimaru Gin sería casi la misma que la de Aizen Sousuke.

Pero otro tema era el de la teniente Hinamori Momo ¿Qué harían con ella? Esa era una pregunta un tanto diferente pero no muy alejada. Ellos no estuvieron en el tiempo de Aizen, más bien sólo llegaron a dictar la sentencia de este teniendo en cuenta que había matado a los que anteriormente iban en sus lugares, pero según sabían esta chica era una subordinada muy cercana a ese villano, si llegaba a ser que ocultaba su poder como el castaño, si llegaba a perturbar la paz…pagaría el mismo precio que su apreciado ex capitán. Esa era su lógica, la de todos en ese lugar. Un acuerdo se hizo presente entre todos los presentes: Hinamori Momo debía ser encontrada y encarcelada lo más pronto posible.

x-x-x-x-x

—Maldición, esto es imposible…no hay ni un rastro, pareciera que se borró del mapa ¿Por qué no vamos tras la capitana Soi Fong?— preguntó aburrido el tercero al mando del noveno escuadrón siendo fulminado con la mirada por su acompañante.

—Porque nuestro capitán nos confió esta misión— dijo con estrellas brillantes en sus ojos —El héroe de la sociedad de almas, el único que podía vencer a Aizen Sousuke, el…

—Sí, sí, lo admiras, eso está claro, pero…

—Porque nos pidió que ella no sepa que nosotros también buscamos a la teniente Hinamori, ahora camina estamos en… ¿En dónde estamos?— preguntó algo perdido de la ubicación.

Ambos shinigamis hacia todas las direcciones, hacía mucho que no iban al Rukongai y para colmo ellos eran del distrito dos, no conocían ningún otro ¡Estaban perdidos! Suspiraron pesadamente, ahora la idea de seguir a Soi Fong no parecía tan mala.

La capitana de las fuerzas especiales esperaba reportes de sus subordinados, desde el último lugar donde había sentido el reatsu de Hitsugaya, inspeccionaba todas las viviendas, no podía darse el lujo de que ambos se le escapasen. Sobre todo si quería ayudarlos, sólo le quedaban cinco días para encontrarlos y no iba muy bien que digamos, por suerte el capitán del diez le ahorró la molestia de revisar los primeros treinta distritos.

En la cima de los árboles, entre las hojas, podía notarse la luz del sol pero pocos de esos rayos penetraban el bosque. Él caminaba con rumbo fijo, al menos el viento no era tan frío como en la noche y la mañana, y su ropa ya se había secado. Se detuvo a beber un poco de agua que encontró estancada en una pequeña laguna, era sorprendente que estuviera cristalina, pero así era. Miró su reflejo en el agua, estaba más demacrado de lo que creía, sus ojos tenían marcadas las ojeras que se tornaban algo moradas, su pelo estaba algo alborotado, efecto provocado por la lluvia y el viento, y su ropa estaba desalineada. Le restó importancia, todo esto terminaría bien la encontrase. Se levantó decidido y siguió su camino.

Luego de caminar por un par de horas sintió el fuerte reatsu de un hollow, era bastante poderoso, ya se encargarían de él. Iba a seguir, esquivando al gran monstruo pero un grito lo hizo detenerse, el grito de una niña que rápidamente apareció enfrente suyo y se escondió tras él.

— ¡Señor shinigami ayúdeme!— gritó aterrada viendo como los árboles se rompían enfrente de ambos y un hollow con muchos tentáculos se abría paso hacia ellos. El monstruo comenzó a reír, un shinigami sería su almuerzo, esto se veía fácil después de todo se no sentía su reatsu, cosa que le indicaba que era débil.

—No tengo ganas de pelear contigo, vete— dijo Toushiro secamente clavando sus ojos turquesa en el hueco, su plan era simple: intimidarlo. Podía acabar con él en un segundo pero eso le daría a cierta chica de cabellos negros su posición.

La niña lo miró incrédula y se despegó de él comenzando a correr, Hitsugaya no se esperaba eso. Rápidamente intercambió lugar con la niña siendo golpeado por el hollow, y arrojado contra un árbol.

— ¡Señor shinigami!— gritó nuevamente la pequeña viendo como la cabeza del monstruo descendía hacia ella para comérsela. Pero el dolor nunca llegó, abrió uno de sus ojos con desconfianza y vio al shinigami de cabellos blancos enfrente de ella envainando su zampakuto, el hueco estaba estático y en un segundo se cortó a dos, al tiempo en que esas partes se congelaban y se extinguían en miles de cristales.

— ¿Estas bien?— preguntó Toushiro viendo que la criatura caía desmayada, el reatsu de Soi Fong se hacía cada vez más fuerte ¡Qué suerte la suya! Miró desconfiado ese lugar, podía dejarla en ese lugar para que la capitana la encontrara pero era arriesgado, puesto que otro hollow podría hacerlo primero. Echó una maldición al viento y la cargó en su espalda al momento en que escondía su reatsu y comenzaba a correr.

La shinigami jefa de las fuerzas especiales llegó rápidamente al lugar, ya no había ni rastro del capitán pero las hojas de los árboles estaban congeladas y no cabía duda de lo que había sucedido. Hizo una señal para que todos prosiguieran, si Hitsugaya iba por ese camino significaba que Hinamori estaba cerca.

Sus ojos negros comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, era cargada, eso sin duda. Miró la ropa negra y los cabellos blancos —Señor shinigami— susurró débilmente.

—Hasta que despiertas, no te esfuerces— dijo parando y bajándola. La niña observó hacia todos lados y luego su mirada aterrizó en él en busca de respuestas. —Estamos en el distrito cincuenta y cinco— aclaró dándose la vuelta para seguir pero la de orbes negros se puso enfrente de él extendiéndole una bolsa de dulces.

—Gracias por salvarme— dijo sonriente esa niña de ojos negros y cabellos azulados —Soy Kuran Kimi, por favor acéptalos, según sé ustedes sienten hambre y yo tengo muchos— dijo enseñándole un par de bolsas más — ¿Me dices tu nombre?

—Hitsugaya Toushiro…gracias— dijo tomando los dulces que la pequeña le extendía, después de todo debía comer algo. Esta le sonrió contenta y comenzó a correr.

—Gracias a ti, no te preocupes que sé llegar a mi casa. Procuraré no encontrarme con más monstruos.

El karma fue extraño con él, mira que mandarle a una niña para entregarle comida. Miró dentro de la bolsa y vio que eran sus favoritos, sin prisa fue comiéndolos ¿Cuándo terminaría ese infinito camino? Ya quería verla, no le importaba otra cosa, él quería estar cerca suyo, protegerla, aún a costa de su vida lo haría.

La bolsa con los dulces calló al suelo al ver a los hombres de Soi Fong rodearlo ¿Cómo…? Eso no era importante —Cabalga en los cielos helados…

— ¡Espera Hitsugaya!—escuchó la voz de la capitana a lo lejos ¿Esperar? Nunca.

— ¡Hyorinmaru!— todos los que se encontraban ahí retrocedieron y antes de que la chica de dos trenzas pudiera llegar hasta él una pared de hielo se alzó ante ella.

—Suzumebachi— con un golpe en seco logró derribar esa pared sin imaginar que la estaba esperando.

—Sennen Hyoro— dijo Hitsugaya que se encontraba tras ese muro. Encarceló a todos los subordinados y teniente de la capitana, más no a ella que logró escapar.

La discípula de Yoruichi arremetió contra él antes de que completara la técnica y matara a todos los que había encarcelado. Toushiro la paró y de una patada la hizo retroceder. Las palabras no pudieron hacerse presentes ya que el joven prodigio no la dejaba ni defenderse. El choque de espadas era el único ruido que se escuchaba entre ellos, cuando estuvieron cerca Hitsugaya la atrapó con su ryusenka, dejándola viva pero sin movimiento alguno y consiguiendo la oportunidad para irse.

Después de unos momentos la capitana comenzó a brillar dentro de esa tumba de hielo, su shunko la salvó. Frunció el ceño molesta, ese chico no la escucharía. Golpeó los pilares de hielo con Suzumebachi rompiéndolos en miles de pedazos, liberando a todos.

—Gracias capitana, creí que nunca podríamos salir… ¿eh? ¿Dónde está el capitán Hitsugaya?— preguntó Omaeda recibiendo un golpe que le hizo sangrar su nariz.

—Sigamos, Hinamori Momo no debe estar muy lejos.

x-x-x-x-x

Llegada la tarde los capitanes de la cuarta, séptima, octava, novena y decimotercera división junto con sus tenientes, se encontraban en el lugar señalado. Al igual que Rangiku Matsumoto, la organizadora de esa reunión. Estaban en un aprieto con la voluptuosa teniente, ella quería entrar pero gracias y los guardias iban a dejar pasar a los capitanes.

— ¡Pero yo también debo hablar!

—Teniente Matsumoto, usted pidió nuestra ayuda, ahora le pedimos que confíe en nosotros— dijo Unohana con su tranquila y tenebrosa voz que usualmente usa.

Rangiku suspiró triste, no quería quedarse ahí afuera y que todo quedara en manos de cinco capitanes. A parte su decepción ya era grande al ver que pocos habían hecho caso a su carta. Sin otra opción aceptó resignada, viendo como los capitanes entraban y las puertas se cerraban.

—No te preocupes, ellos lo lograrán— dijo Rukia poniendo su mano en el hombro de la rubia para darle fuerzas. Esta sólo le sonrió, no sabía qué pensar en ese momento.

Al entrar en ese lugar fueron recibidos por todos los miembros de la cámara, para Ichigo todo ese sitio era nuevo y le desagradaba un poco conocerlo de esa manera. Los demás capitanes ya conocían el lugar por una u otra razón. Se pararon en el centro de esa corte y presentaron el tema, siendo rechazados al segundo por los miembros de la cámara.

Unas tortuosas cinco horas pasaron los tenientes esperaron por escuchar noticias, la teniente del diez quería largarse a llorar todo ese tiempo sólo significaba que estaban peleando porque aceptaran y recibían puras negativas. En esas circunstancias sus esperanzas se debilitaban y todos los presentes se daban cuenta de ello. Las puertas del lugar se abrieron dejando ver a los capitanes cabizbaja, pensativos o molestos, tal era el caso de Ichigo. En ese momento los ojos celestes se cristalizaron, si llegaban a hacerle la broma de después decirle "Está libre" entonces de seguro los golpearía. Pero la realidad era cruel y la que se dignó a contársela fue Unohana.

—_No, Ichimaru Gin fue condenado justamente. Aizen Sousuke era una amenaza y él se unió a ella. _

—_Pero él sólo quería defender a…a alguien, por eso…_

—_Por eso los shinigamis no deben tener sentimientos. Si él los tenía por una mujer entonces fue su decisión estar aquí encarcelado— dijo uno de los jueces cortando el habla de Ichigo._

—_Pero no pueden negar que por su ayuda tuvimos más tiempo para derrotar a Aizen— dijo Unohana seriamente —Si no fuera por él, el capitán Kurosaki no hubiese llegado a tiempo para derrotar a Aizen Sousuke._

—_Ustedes son capitanes, y como tales deberían entender que cuando tomamos una decisión esta no puede cambiarse._

_El silencio reinó en el lugar, la impotencia de los capitanes era bastante ¿Qué no había nada que pudieran hacer?_

—_A nadie le molestaría que saliera, todos estamos conscientes de que él no es un traidor— dijo tranquilo Kyoraku mirando fijamente hacia donde ellos estaban._

_Parecía una tarea inútil estar ahí dentro pero no se rendirían, no podían hacerle eso a la rubia teniente, ni al ex capitán. Después de un par de horas que les parecieron eternas, llegaron a un acuerdo. Uno un tanto complicado pero no imposible._

—_Traigan a alguien, que haya sobrevivido a la devastación producida por Ichimaru Gin, y nosotros reduciremos su sentencia._

Los tenientes tragaron grueso y comprendieron la mirada de preocupación de los capitanes, pero al parecer la rubia no caía en la información que llegaba a sus oídos ya que se puso a pegar pequeños saltos de alegría, los cuales cesaron cuando Ukitake posó su mano en su hombro.

—Teniente Matsumoto, la única persona que cumple con esos requisitos es la capitana Sarugaki…

En la escuadra tres Hiyori estornudó sonoramente ¿Quién estaría hablando de ella en esos momentos? Si llegaba a ser Shinji esperaba que fuera por reflexión al evento de esa mañana. Cuando lo encontró enfrente de ella a punto de besarla, en su cuarto, la paliza que le dio no fue poca. Si, era su novio pero ella jamás le dijo que podía tomarse tantas libertades.

Terminó con lo último del papeleo y se dispuso a visitar a su novio en el puesto que a este le había tocado ¿Por qué ella no estaba en el suyo? Simple, no aguantaba tener a Kurotsuchi cerca todo el día, así que había mandado a Kira a suplantarla. Y si el comandante se enojaba, no era su problema, después de todo era él el que no pensó bien cómo distribuir a los capitanes. Sin haberlo planeado llegó al quinto escuadrón, ahora podría estar riéndose de lo lindo con su amiga pero ella no estaba, y no cumplía su promesa aún. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Más le valía al idiota de Hitsugaya ya estar a su lado porque si no se las vería con ella.

—Hiyori, ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Shinji llamando la atención de la rubia que se dio la vuelta sorprendida ¿Qué hacia él allí?

—Nada— dijo desviando su vista sonrojada, jamás en su vida pronunciaría las palabras "estaba buscándote", ¡Iba contra todo su orgullo!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando al interior de la oficina, que ahora se encontraba vacía. Shinji debía encargarse de su puesto y de algunas tareas que su teniente debería cumplir pero que como no estaba, no podía. Era algo estresante estar sin Hinamori, sobretodo porque casi siempre le dejaba todo el trabajo a ella. Hiyori desvió disimuladamente la vista hacia su novio, se veía que a él también le afectaba la pérdida de la durazno.

—Oye…— dijo Shinji sin apartar la vista del interior del lugar — ¿Y si aprovechamos que ahora estamos solos?

Un silencio incómodo reinó en el lugar, la rubia estaba más roja que un semáforo al escucharlo decir eso ¡Para colmo parecía que iba enserio! O al menos eso creía hasta que escuchó que comenzaba a reír. Guiada por su rabia, Hiyori golpeó al capitán de esa escuadra dejándolo K.O. en el piso de madera, ella iba a comenzar a patearlo pero una carta con su nombre, que sobresalía del haori del rubio, la detuvo.

— ¿Qué es eso?— dijo intentando tomarlo pero el rubio atrapó su muñeca fuertemente impidiéndoselo.

—No es nada— dijo seriamente, cosa que no era común en él, quería replicarle pero el hecho de que se comportara de esa forma no le permitía hacerlo así que simplemente se lo arrebató.

Él no dijo nada, ya le había advertido y si ella no quería escucharlo entonces sería mejor que lo descubriera. En parte era su culpa por no haberla roto o escondido bien. Los ojos miel se ensombrecieron al leer la carta, la cual arrugó y tiró. No podía creer que lo quisieran liberar, bueno si lo lograban ella no le hablaría a ese maldito cara de zorro que por poco la mataba, aunque mucho rencor no le guardaba pero sí una gran cantidad de ira. El capitán del cinco revolvió los cabellos rubios de la chica sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Quieres _dormir_ hoy en mi casa?— preguntó insinuante el rubio recibiendo una golpiza por parte de ella. A la próxima que viera a sus ex compañeros de pelea, los vizard, les pediría que les trajesen sus chanclas, con eso sí que le haría doler al tarado que tenía por novio.

x-x-x-x-x

La noche había vuelto a caer, había conseguido reparar el techo por si la lluvia se presentaba nuevamente, en ese lugar no había muchos materiales así que tuvo que usar su imaginación. Era algo frustrante ver que su casa se parecía a un árbol mal formado pero al menos dentro estaba seco. Se había dado cuenta de que las historias de "mientras más aumentaba el número de los distritos, más pobre y ladrona se volvía la gente", eran verdaderas. Sus vecinos eran muestra de ello, en la casa de la derecha vivían un par de almas humildes y gentiles, pero en la casa de la izquierda vivían puros patanes que ya le habían intentado robar.

Ahora volvía de un río cercano en el que había conseguido un par de peces para la cena y agua de un claro cercano, con eso pasaría bien la noche. La abuela se había ido en la tarde por lo que se encontraba sola. Paró al reflexionar en lo último…ahora estaba sola. Suspiró con tristeza y se adentró en su vivienda para preparar lo que sería su cena. Después de hacer una pequeña fogata en el patio trasero, ya que aún no tenía una cocina, dejó los pescados ya clavados en unos palitos, cerca del fuego para que se cocinaran pero en un descuido volcó toda el agua que tenía.

—Ahora deberé ir por más— dijo algo abrumada recordando que el claro donde la había conseguido quedaba un poco lejos —Bueno cuando vuelva ya estarán hechos— se dijo como para consolarse por su descuido y tomó el jarrón para irse.

Iba ya saliendo cuando lo vio, el recipiente calló rompiéndose estrepitosamente al hacer contacto con el suelo, pero le restó importancia. Se talló los ojos incrédula, no era verdad, había enloquecido seguramente, no esperaba hacerlo hasta dentro de unos meses pero…—Toushiro.

Este le sonrió, no esperaba causar un impacto muy fuerte en ella pero al ver la cara de incredulidad supo que lo había hecho. Caminó hasta ella, esos eran los últimos pasos de un camino y los primeros de otro mucho más largo, se quedó a tan solo unos metros, mirándola fijamente esperando a que reaccionara — ¡Toushiro!— gritó finalmente la chica durazno tirándosele encima, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Él no esperaba que ella lo recibiera tan a gusto, o tan cariñosamente, ya que lo abrazó tan fuerte que sentía que no podría respirar. Pero la sorpresa era más grande por parte de ella que no se creía que él hubiese ido a buscarla, comenzó a llorar sin soltarlo pero no estaba triste, ahora estaba sumamente feliz. El de cabellos blancos acarició cariñosamente su cabeza, no quería que ese momento terminara pero era necesario que se fueran de ese lugar antes de que los separaran.

Sin embargo, las fuerzas de ambos se reusaban a separarse, por lo menos en un instante sus corazones querían estar en paz, querían estar juntos.

**Continuará…**

**Bienvenidos acá abajo! xDDD**

**O3o según mi nota anterior que no dejo plasmada y la cambio por esta xD corregí este cap e.e pero estoy segura que le dejé varios dedazos por ahí XD**

**¡Espero les haya gustado y gracias por su paciencia!**

**Reviews:**

**Sebas-N-K-K: thanks for yor review kid! Awww you're so sweet, and -3- to your question, no, isn't gay that you read this :3 my fanfics are for girls and boys! XDD TKMMM :3**

**154: ¡Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar! Y gracias por sumarte a leer este fic n.n me alegra que te hayan gustado estos caps :3 espero poder seguir teniendo tu interés y atención, seas quien seas XDD **

**Ja-ne n.n/**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Konichiwa minna-san!**

**Este cap va dedicado a yay o3o por adivinar mi divino capricho de que me llegue un review más para continuar XDDD **

**Nota: el título es un delirio mío, no tiene nada que ver con el cap pero me pareció lindo xDDD**

**Gracias a Sebas-N-K-K, y a yay por sus reviews :D (los contesto abajo).**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes solo le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. La trama es mía, favor de no robar.**

**Las penumbras del corazón**

**Capítulo 7: El agua de cristal**

Oscuridad ¿Seguía siendo de noche? Un momento, él no dormía de noche y si todo estaba oscuro…se levantó de un salto al entrar en cuenta de que estaba durmiendo. Olvidando que hace unos instantes disfrutaba de un placentero descanso, la buscó con algo de calma y desesperación mezclada, no estaba. Salió hacia el patio trasero y entre medio de los árboles pudo diferenciar una especie de vapor. A paso lento se adentró en ese lugar, encontrando al final unas aguas que emanaban dichos vapores.

—Aguas termales…— susurró metiendo una de sus manos, al segundo su otra mano se colocó enfrente suyo para detener una ¿sandalia? La cual iba dirigida a su cabeza.

— ¡Que haces espiando!— reclamó Hinamori con solo su cabeza visible y totalmente roja.

Hitsugaya sonrió aliviado y le dio la espalda, su intención no era espiarla, ¡si ni siquiera sabía que se encontraba allí! Se ocultó tras un árbol y esperó, en algún momento debía salir.

_Estaba abrazándola, no podía creer que hacía tan solo unos días ella le había dicho que se marchase, que no lo quería en su vida. Frunció su ceño para alejar ese recuerdo y sólo se dejó cautivar con el suave aroma a melocotón que su cabello desprendía y los tranquilos ruidos del bosque, esa área estaba alejada de los hollows pero no por eso deshabitada, aunque ellos serían pasados como simples almas al tener oculto su reatsus. _

_Su estómago lo traicionó al percibir el olor de comida cerca, no podía culparse después de todo había estado de ayuno por dos días. Hinamori se levantó sonriéndole, entre apenada por su reacción y feliz por verlo allí, y le indicó el camino hacia el interior, más bien hacia el fondo de la vivienda. Muchas preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza, les restó importancia, por ese momento las dejaría pasar._

"_Cenaron" lo que había, para él no era suficiente pero no iba a estar quejándose, algo era algo. Mientras que ella lo observaba devorar sin piedad al pobre animal, disfrutaba del suyo también. — ¿Eres real?— pronunció sin darse cuenta. Hitsugaya arqueó una ceja confundido, tragó con dificultad toda la comida que tenía en la boca y se acercó peligrosamente a ella, haciéndola sonrojar._

—_Soy muy real— dijo bajando su cabeza y comiendo un pedazo del alimento de ella, haciéndola inflar sus mejillas fingiendo enojo._

— _¡Come el tuyo Shiro!— exigió intentando alejarlo, cosa que no logró._

Hinamori terminó de disfrutar su baño, atenta al lugar donde él había desaparecido. La noche anterior ninguno mencionó nada, absolutamente, relacionado con la sociedad de almas, con el pasado, con lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Parecían haber vuelto a los días en que ellos eran amigos y nada más importaba. Aunque…ser amigos, no era lo que querían. Una vez que había terminado y ya estaba cambiada se encaminó hacia su hogar, antes era una casa pero con él ahí, sabía que podía llamarlo hogar. Iba algo desanimada porque deberían hablar, de ellos. No podían seguir como si nada hubiese pasado, porque aunque no quisieran todo era diferente.

Divisó la casa fácilmente, después de todo no estaba tan lejos. Antes de llegar fue tomada por dos fuertes brazos, que le cubrieron la boca y sostuvieron sus brazos. Y todo a su alrededor oscureció. Lo último que pudo ver fueron la silueta de su Shiro acercándose velozmente a ella.

x-x-x-x-x

— ¡Por favor, capitana Sarugaki!— dijo Rangiku haciendo una reverencia a Hiyori que se encontraba sentada tras su escritorio con su novio y teniente de escoltas.

Hacía unos momentos la rubia había invadido la oficina del tercer escuadrón con la intención de convencer a la vizard, de incógnito Kira la había dejado pasar, él también quería que su capitana aceptara la propuesta de su compañera pero sabía que eso era algo un tanto imposible, a menos que por una mágica razón Hiyori dejase su carácter y orgullo de lado por un rato. La rubia capitana miraba con algo de desprecio a la teniente, después de casi matarla ¿ella debía interceder por él? ¡Su venganza, todo el odio que tuvo por tantos años! Si hubiese muerto por un golpe de Aizen no se quejaría, porque al menos esa habría sido una derrota que aceptaría, pero él había intercedido, impidiendo que su hazaña suicida se completara.

—No, retírate— dijo fríamente, mirándola con desprecio. Tal vez lo haría por ella pero, la voluptuosa mujer también era una de las responsables de que su amiga se hubiera ido. Ella abandonaba a sus amigos y después venía a pedir favores. No, no lo haría.

Matsumoto dejó caer dos gotas saladas de sus orbes celestes, no era posible que todo terminara ahí. — ¡Por favor!

Hirako jamás pensó que ver una mujer llorar le interesaría tan poco, sentía algo de culpa y quería decirle a su novia que aceptara pero, él la tuvo entre sus manos, su sangre aún las impregnaba en sus pesadillas.

— ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?— preguntó clavando sus orbes castañas en los celestes.

La rubia desvió su mirada, sabía que era algo un tanto brusco para pedir pero…ella lo amaba, daría todo por él. No podía ponerse en el lugar de Hiyori, porque cada vez que intentaba recordar algo de esa guerra, a su mente sólo llegaba la imagen del cuerpo medio muerto de Gin. —Yo…yo…— los sollozos de la mujer comenzaron a resonar en el lugar.

—Lo pensaré— los tres presentes miraron confundidos a la capitana de esa escuadra, un rayo de esperanza, confusión, enojo. No sabía por qué había dicho eso, tal vez porque ella sí se había puesto en su lugar. Pero ambas tenían la misma respuesta en su interior "No lo sé".

La rubia se retiró, junto con un obligado-a-irse Kira, sus lágrimas ya se habían secado pero aún vivían en su interior ¿habría algo que pudiera hacer? Nada concordaba, si tan sólo Hiyori la escuchara. Nada era fácil, nada era como lo planeado, todo su mundo parecía iluminarse y de nuevo una piedra tapaba esa luz. Un momento, Ichigo era "amigo" de Shinji y él era el novio de la rubia, la persona en que ella confiaba. Tal vez sólo era polvo lo que había invadido su alrededor.

—Gracias Kira, desde aquí voy sola— dijo cantarinamente, fingiendo estar como siempre. Claro que el rubio no era tan tonto como para tragárselo pero si ella quería estar sola, la dejaría. Matsumoto vio a su amigo marcharse, en ese momento debía hablar con Ichigo aunque primero debería encontrarlo.

Dentro de la oficina de la tercera escuadra Hiyori continuaba con lo último de papeleo, lo hacía lo más lento posible. No quería encontrarse con el malformado payaso del doceavo escuadrón. Algo estaba tensando el lugar, lo ignoró, sería absurdo preguntarle al rubio qué tenía, además creía saberlo. Su respuesta, ese maldito "lo pensaré" ahora le vendría en contra.

— ¿Por qué…?

—Porque si— lo calló rápidamente, ya habían hablado del tema de Ichimaru. Para ambos el destino de este les valía, eran neutrales, si lo liberaban bien, sino lo mismo. Pero…—No sé si en realidad sea lo correcto, a Momo también la están tratando igual. Porque ambos estuvieron en el momento equivocado.

—Hinamori es otro tema, ella no lo sabía, él sí, lo supo desde un principio— molesto, Hirako la volteó, para que lo mirase y le dijera a los ojos que ella quería ayudar a su casi asesino.

— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

— ¡¿Cuál es el tuyo Hiyori?!— le gritó sin disimular su enojo, los orbes castaños se mostraron perplejos. Los griteríos entre ellos eran comunes, más no en las conversaciones serias. —Ese infeliz por poco te mata y tú ¿lo pensarás? ¿En verdad piensas en ayudarlo?

— ¡No te incumbe si quiero ayudarlo o no, es mi problema!— le devolvió el tono, intentado zafarse, acción que le fue imposible ¿cuándo él fue tan fuerte como para detenerla? —¡Déjame!— ordenó retorciéndose — ¿Por qué no quieres que lo ayude?

— ¡Porque te amo, maldición!— dijo abrazándola, parando todo forcejeo —te amo, no quiero volverte a ver en peligro.

—Entonces consíguete una maldita damisela, yo no necesito que estés constantemente protegiéndome…si me amas, confía en mí, apóyame— habló soltándose finalmente para salir de ese lugar, que Kira se encargarse del resto, en esos momentos sólo quería alejarse de cualquier rincón en que el rubio se encontrase. Ella había casi muerto ¡Casi! Le crispaba que él no la apoyase ¿qué no debía estar en las buenas y en las malas?

Sería honesta consigo misma, no sabía qué hacer y ahora con Hirako negándoselo estaba más confundida ¿Qué haría?

x-x-x-x-x

El cielo comenzaba a tronar, todo su alrededor eran penumbras, el miedo la invadió al recordar que había sido capturada por un extraño. Se giró lista para darle pelea a quien fuera que la hubiera atrapado, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con su Shiro durmiendo a su lado. Quedó hipnotizada con el tranquilo respirar del chico, lo examinó con la mirada, sí que había cambiado. Sus facciones ya eran las de un humano de unos diecinueve o veinte años y también estaba más largo, comenzó a acariciar su suave cabello, que ahora estaba algo polvoriento y desprolijo. Miró su rostro, sus labios le parecieron imanes, no pudo resistirse y comenzó a bajar lentamente…se detuvo ¿qué estaba haciendo?

— ¿No vas a besarme?— Momo pegó un salto al escucharlo hablar ¡Quería que la tierra se la tragase ahí mismo! Sintió una mano detrás de su cabeza, que la obligaba a acercársele y sin aviso, le estaba besando. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, cerrándose poco a poco, fundiendo sus labios con los de él.

Cuando se separaron el albino le explicó todo lo que había sucedido, por qué Soi Fong la buscaba, por qué él la había "secuestrado" y su plan desde ese punto. Ella se dedicó a escucharlo atentamente, era mucha información ¿Ichimaru vivía? ¿Ella era una sospechosa? ¿Él…había renunciado? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en la sociedad de almas? Todo quedó en silencio, el cielo tronó y la lluvia comenzó a caer, como una cortina de agua.

De un momento a otro, analizando los acontecimientos, recordó uno en especial, del cual estaba arrepentida —Perdóname, por…por…—dijo señalando su mejilla intentando así explicarse, Hitsugaya recordó ese momento y rió por lo bajo comprendiéndola.

—No, tenías todo el derecho de golpearme— los ojos chocolate exigían una respuesta ya que las palabras no querían salir de la boca de la chica —Me precipité, es decir, si yo te hubiese visto besando a…a Kira….

— ¿Por qué a Kira? — preguntó inocente interrumpiéndolo.

—Bien, a Abarai…— dijo frunciendo más su ceño.

— ¿Renji? — lo volvió a parar, pero no se daba cuenta de a dónde quería llegar con todo eso ¿Por qué la imaginaba besándose con sus amigos?

— ¡Hinamori! — le retó juguetonamente haciéndola callar —No me interrumpas, ya bastante me cuesta siquiera pronunciar el que beses a alguien que no sea yo— dijo sinceramente algo sonrojado, miró a la fémina que estaba más sonrojada que él y sonrió. No sabía la razón de por qué estando cerca de ella, con tan solo una expresión, lograba sacarle una sonrisa.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como la chica se le tiró encima con un cálido abrazo, que reemplazó el haberlo golpeado contra el duro suelo. Correspondió la acción cometida, la abrazó fuertemente como no queriéndola dejar ir. Hinamori se incorporó un poco, aún en los brazos del capitán —Te amo Toushiro— el aludido le sonrió y lentamente se acercó a sus labios, sus orbes buscaban permiso, el cual no tardó mucho en hallar, rompiendo el espacio que los separaba, aquella barrera invisible que los había alejado durante mucho tiempo.

—Bakudou 62, ¡Rompimiento de 100 líneas!— Hitsugaya hizo uso de sus reflejos al quitarla de la zona de ataque. Los ojos de la durazno mostraron pánico al ver como un hilillo de sangre salía de su boca, y en su estómago y hombro izquierdo estaban clavadas esas barras. Con dificultad, Hitsugaya se paró y quitó esas barras, escupiendo un poco de sangre mientras empuñaba a Hyorinmaru.

—No vine a pelear Hitsugaya— dijo Soi Fong extendiendo un brazo haciendo que sus subordinados bajaran sus armas.

—Momo quédate detrás de mí— dijo advirtiendo de que la chica no tenía su zampakuto y el kidoh no era una buena opción. —Capitana Soi Fong, tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver para llevársela.

—En tu estado no deberías decir eso— dijo deshaciendo su shikai —Te dije que no venía a pelear, sólo necesitaba controlarte para que no vuelvas a escapar. Hinamori tendrá una oportunidad de presentarse y aclarar las cosas, no ante la Cámara cuarenta y seis sino ante el Comandante General— dijo utilizando su shumpo para quedar a su lado. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, poderosas, desconcertantes, inciertas y misteriosas hasta que Toushiro también deshizo su shikai.

—Si llegase a ser mentira…

—Si querían que sólo me llevara a Hinamori y peleara contigo, lo hubiese hecho. No necesito una pantalla para cumplir mis órdenes, menos en un estado de guerra.

— ¿Guerra?— preguntó preocupada la chica desde atrás del prodigio, Soi Fong asintió después de todo llevaba unos tres días buscándola, el tiempo se acababa.

Antes de partir Hinamori curó el mal herido cuerpo de Hitsugaya y las heridas de la anterior pelea de Soi Fong, y una vez terminó partieron lo más pronto posible a la Sociedad de Almas…su hogar debería esperar o como la abuela había dicho, volvería a él.

Llegar al Seretei nunca les pareció tan extraño, Toushiro y Momo veían la mirada de desconfianza y temor de los segadores. Hinamori agachó la mirada, intentando huir de ese mar de culpa, porque todas esas miradas iban dirigidas a ella, el de orbes turquesa miró molesto como la chica sufría internamente, odiaba verla así, miró asesinamente a todos, algunos desviaron la mirada pero los otros insistían. Hitsugaya tomó la mano de la durazno y la entrelazó con la suya, sosteniéndola firme y delicadamente, Momo elevó su vista y se encontró con la seria mirada de Toushiro, dirigida hacia el frente. Sonrió para sí misma, imitándolo.

Si ellos estaban juntos, nada importaba porque ninguna cosa podría separarlos, lo que los demás pensasen no valía. Porque él la protegería y ella lo apoyaría siempre, desde ahora ya no agacharía la mirada.

Soi Fong los miró de reojo y sonrió orgullosa de sus compañeros volviendo la mirada hacia el frente, eso era algo que probablemente ella jamás se atrevería hacer, mostrar afecto en público…tal vez su señora Yoruichi tenía razón y ya era tiempo en que se buscase un novio. Se sonrojó levemente al pensar en aquello ¡pero si ella estaba bien solita!

Llegaron a la primera escuadra con todas las miradas de los demás sobre sí. Al entrar se encontraron con la más imponente, la promesa de Hinamori no valía en ese lugar. Debía agachar la mirada y poner una rodilla en el suelo o sino el Comandante la castigaría.

—Comandante, he cumplido— dijo Soi Fong, que estaba a un lado de Hitsugaya.

—Bien, buen trabajo capitana Soi Fong. Hitsugaya Toushiro— dijo pasando su mirada hacia el albino —Espero que no se le haga costumbre desobedecerme— habló severamente mientras su teniente le regresaba su haori al de cabellos blancos.

Toushiro lo tomó más no se lo colocó, eso sólo lo haría después de que todo se arreglase, sino al demonio el Seretei y todos los escuadrones. Hinamori por su parte estaba contenta de ver que su Toushiro ahora estaba absorto de todo problema, tragó grueso al sentirse el centro de atención.

—Hinamori Momo, levántese— ordenó el viejo observando que era obedecido instantáneamente, Yammamoto suspiró pesadamente alarmando a ambos capitanes —Si tan sólo se hubiese quedado unas horas más, yo hubiera podido ayudarla.

— ¿Qué?— dijo la de orbes chocolate siendo tomada presa por tres carcelarios — ¡Suéltenme!— gritó golpeando a un guardia, logrando liberarse de los otros. Trató de alcanzar al joven prodigio pero uno de los guardias la golpeó en la nuca haciendo que perdiese la conciencia.

La vio caer, no podía creer que ella resultara herida frente a sus ojos, la ira se apoderó de todo ser y desvainó su espada en un instante —Cabalga en los cielos helados… ¡Hyorinmaru!

— ¡Capitan Hitsugaya!— habló fuertemente el viejo Yammamoto parándose de golpe, ya era el colmo que intentara defender a la shinigami. Sabía que a los de la cámara cuarenta y seis les faltaba un tornillo pero pelear sólo empeoraría las cosas.

El portador de Hyorinmaru congeló a más de uno, tampoco iba a matarlos, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Y tomó a Hinamori en sus brazos, miraba amenazante a todos, ninguno de los presentes se le quería acercar. Soi Fong pateó a uno dejándolo inconsciente debajo de ella, Toushiro la miró sin entender ¿se uniría a la pelea? ¿Era su enemiga?

—Yo no necesito pantallas para cumplir mis órdenes…Pica, Suzumebachi— aclaró antes de hacer su shikai. Hitsugaya entendió sus palabras, ella estaba de su lado, blandió su espada formando un camino de hielo y estatuas de personas. Logrando escapar, con la ayuda de Soi Fong.

El comandante suspiró pesadamente, ese chico era un problema, y decían que él era el capitán más frío. Sí, claro ¿o se debería a la ex teniente del cinco? Su teniente carraspeó, indicándole que Soi Fong aún les estaba dando una paliza a los carcelarios de la cámara.

—Mi deber era entregársela aquí, si ellos no se la pudieron llevar es su problema. Deja que la capitana Soi Fong se divierta— dijo sereno el viejo, intentando adivinar dónde se escondería el capitán del décimo escuadrón, ahora que todo el Seretei estaba sellado.

x-x-x-x-x

Esto le daba mala espina, sí, él era el héroe de la sociedad de almas, era el más poderoso shinigami-vizard-hollow-fullbrinista, vaya su novio era poderoso, sacudió su cabeza olvidando todas las cualidades del chico, quedándose con la idea de que todo esto saldría mal. Si no lo escucharon cuando fue con varios capitanes ¿Por qué lo harían ahora?

—Ichigo…

—No te preocupes Rukia, todo irá bien— aseguró el de cabellos naranja sin voltearse, ella continuó siguiéndolo, confiaría en él sin importar qué. Después de todo los insensatos actos de Kurosaki Ichigo siempre terminaban bien…

—Eres un grandísimo idiota, fresa inepta—dijo la Kuchiki menor enojada, cruzada de brazos en una prisión-calabozo de la primera escuadra, con el capitán del nueve mirando hacia una pared con una cara propia de un niño castigado, también cruzado de brazos y sentado como un indio en el suelo.

—No sabía que se enojarían.

— ¡Destruiste la puerta de la cámara y les gritaste que soltasen al ex capitán Ichimaru!— gritó echa una cólera la de pelos negros, haciendo que sudase frío. Nadie debía meterse con un Kuchiki enojado.

Ichigo bufó molesto, no era para tanto, no entendía por qué se quejaba si los sacarían en unas horas. Ahora que se había detenido a pensar, su plan no fue muy bien llevado. Él sólo quería entrar pacíficamente y tener una charla civilizada con los que se creían la ley en ese lugar, y al final soltarían a Ichimaru y Rangiku viviría feliz junto a él, problema resuelto. Si eso hubiese sucedido no estaría en una prisión. Al no querer dejarlo pasar, venció a la seguridad del lugar, rompió la puerta y les dijo muy calmadamente, más bien les gritó a los presentes, que dejasen libres a Ichimaru, sin embargo su más grande error fue pronunciar las palabras "O si no…".

—Para colmo tenías a Zangetsu lista— agregó la Kuchiki suspirando fastidiada por la actitud impulsiva de su novio.

—Mira enana si vas a estar reclamándome todo el tiempo…

Los dos pararon su pelea al sentir unos poderosos reatsus cerca, maldijeron por lo bajo. Ahora sí que estaban en problemas, sus armas estaban en la oficina de Yammamoto y esa celda era anti-kidoh…sin mencionar que les restarían importancia al encontrarse en una situación como esa.

—Maldita sea, si tan solo…—buscó en su bolsillo y se sorprendió al encontrar su insignia de shinigami, sonrió, le debía una a Riruka — ¡Rukia quítate!

Cuando la Kuchiki estuvo fuera de peligro sus ropas cambiaron, ahora portaba una especie de traje gris con varias franjas blancas, tanto en su cuerpo como en su cara — ¡Getsuga Tensho!— en un segundo las rejas habían desaparecido, se dio la vuelta sonriéndole socarronamente a su novia. Quién, al no aguantarse, se echó a reír, el fresa se encogió de hombros avergonzado y frunció su ceño molesto ¡Él no había elegido esa clase de fullbring! No era cosa suya el verse tan, así.

—Este no es momento para reír…ni para vestirse ridículamente.

— ¡Renji!— la pareja pronunció en sincronía, al ver a su amigo de cabellera roja enfrente de ellos con sus zampakuto.

Ichigo deshizo su fullbring, volviendo a su estado shinigami, con su novia y su amigo por detrás. Los tres listos para acabar con la amenaza, si los Espadas querían una guerra, la tendrían.

Hacía tan sólo unos momentos, los tres últimos Espadas caminaban por una garganta con miles de hollows por detrás, entre ellos vasto lords, arrancars, menos grandes y los huecos comunes. Grimmjeow iba con la idea fija de matar a Ichigo, al igual que Ulquiorra, quien además mataría a todos en su camino, y Yammy simplemente aplastaría a las pulgas que lo vencieron y esparciría discordia liberando a Ichimaru Gin y matando a todos los shinigamis posibles.

La garganta finalmente se abrió y delante de ellos aparecieron dos capitanes, uno ya lo conocían pero al otro no. Sarugaki fue la primera en lanzar un fuerte golpe al que los lideraba, mientras que Kurotsuchi miraba interesante esa pelea, ahora podría examinar el poder de regeneración de Ulquiorra Shiffer y si este mataba a la rubia capitana, bueno vería por qué esta no crecía. Una alarma comenzó a sonar por todo el Seretei.

El "cuarto" espada detuvo la estocada de Hiyori y con esa misma mano la mandó a volar varios metros, mirando indiferente como todas esas hormigas comenzaban a amontonarse. Los tres Espadas se separaron en busca de sus presas, dejando a los shinigamis de ese lugar con los hollows, para que se entretuvieran hasta que les tocase su hora.

x-x-x-x-x

Las cárceles de la cámara cuarenta y seis no eran como las de los escuadrones, en estas no se podía percibir ningún reatsu, no se podía escuchar otro ruido más que la respiración de uno, no había luz, no sentía hambre ni sueño. Todo era confuso, parecía que querían que enloqueciera. Con sólo un día en ese lugar y ya se estaba preguntando si seguía vivo.

Gin intentaba mantener su cordura paseándose de un lado a otro, pero eso parecía que no funcionaba del todo bien. Se quedó a tan sólo unos metros de donde había un muro, una pared que sólo se sentía con el tacto…ahora comprendía porqué todos decían que Aizen ya estaba muerto. Una potente luz, comparada con la de dentro del lugar, azotó en sus zorrunos ojos. ¿Había enloquecido o la pared se había caído enfrente de él?

Tres enmascarados entraron en el lugar y lo sacaron de ahí, sus ojos celestes se abrieron para divisar mejor, si estos no le engañaban. Uno de esos encapuchados era muy dotado y con cabellos dorados.

_Matsumoto divisó la garganta en el cielo, se ocultó, ahora ya encontraría a Ichigo pero este tendría cosas mejores que hacer. Sin más se dirigió al noveno escuadrón, rogando que sus amigos aún continuasen allí. Para su suerte iban saliendo pero ahí estaban, su plan era totalmente desquiciado y el capitán Kurosaki de seguro la colgaría viva por arrastrar a su hermanita en esto; con la distracción de los Espadas, ellos sacarían a Gin de la cárcel._

Hasta donde creían habían tenido éxito, Hisagui era el encargado de transportar a Ichimaru, siendo seguido de Karin, la encargada de los guardias y los jueces de la cámara; y Rangiku, quien se encargó de romper la pared y liberarlo, así si preguntaban ella sería la única responsable.

Al encontrarse en un lugar seguro los dos shinigamis del nueve se marcharon para unirse a la pelea, Hisagui no debía despegarse de Karin por órdenes estrictas de su capitán. Matsumoto se quitó su máscara y acarició la mejilla del ex capitán.

—Vamos al mundo humano— dijo segura, ignorando su alrededor.

Ichimaru quitó la mano de la rubia de su cara, que ganas tremendas de abrazarla, de besarla, de hacerla suya, que tenía pero eso se daría en otra ocasión, en otra vida —Ran, mira— dijo señalando a los tres Espada en el cielo, con sus resurrecciones listas, siendo contra atacados por los capitanes y tenientes de todas las divisiones —No me arrepiento de lo que hice, porque tú estas viva. No huiré porque aunque no logré devolverte lo que te quitaron, ayudé a matarlo…sé cuál es mi condena y la cumpliré— dijo levantándose con toda la intención de pelear. Miró en su cintura y Shinsou se materializó en forma de katana.

Los ojos de celestes estaban llenos de lágrimas, después de todo él no quería irse con ella. Todo lo que había hecho…se aferró fuertemente al hakama blanco que ahora él portaba — Sabes que te matarán de cualquier modo ¿Por qué quieres quedarte?

—Porque yo también soy un shinigami Ran, y no soy malo— dijo sonriéndole juguetonamente y depositando un casto beso en sus labios, la voluptuosa mujer elevó su vista sorprendida y feliz. Tanto tiempo había pasado y al fin pudo probar los labios de su amado. —Hakkufukku…— sus ojos comenzaron a pesar cuando vio unos pétalos violetas caer enfrente de ella.

Ichimaru torció su sonrisa, esto le recordaba algo. La tomó en sus brazos y la escondió en una arboleda cercana, no cabía duda en que todo el Seretei sería destruido, por eso dejarla inconsciente en un escuadrón no era una opción. Depositó un suave beso sobre su frente y partió a lo que él creía, sería su tercera muerte.

**Continuará…**

**Y he aquí hasta donde llega este cap e.e lo sé, está muy corto…y bue xDDD **

**Reviews:**

**Sebas-N-K-K: boa noite sweete :3 XDDD si sos tierno –w- no sé por qué queres negarlo si se nota a leguas XDD 3-3 si fuera para gay ya te volves gay y seguís leyendo! XDD ok, no :3 awww gracias por el review S-W-E-E-T nii-pet :D**

**Yay: hola! ieee, golpes no! Para eso está el escudo y el nuevo y aún no patentado "saco para boxear con la imagen de Any-chan15" XDD gracias por sumarte a leer esta historia :'D espero que te siga gustando hasta el final :3 XD**

**Si les gustó dejen reviews, toda crítica es bienvenida n.n**

**¡Ja-ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Konbanwa minna-san n.n**

**¡Ya sólo queda un cap. y se termina el fic!**

**Gracias a Frederik-175 S por el review o3o/ gracias coshita tierna XDDD jajajaja**

**Sin más las dejo leer este antepenúltimo cap. n.n**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes sólo le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**Las penumbras del corazón **

**Capítulo 8: Difusa luz de la oscuridad**

La guerra se abría paso sobre sus cabezas, había muchos escombros producidos por las peleas que se llevaban a cabo en el oscuro cielo que amenazaba con llover en cualquier momento. Los miembros destacados en Kidoh de todos los escuadrones rodeaban la muralla que dividía al Seretei del Rukongai, para que nada pudiera salir o entrar, y para que las almas pudieran seguir con su "tranquilo vivir".

Hacía ya un par de horas había comenzado todo, y aún continuaba, sin dar aviso de su final. Los del cuarto escuadrón intentaban salvar a todo colega herido, pero aunque aquello pareciera fácil, puesto que eran tres espadas e incalculables hollows, vasto lords y arrancars, contra todo un lugar lleno de shinigamis; las bajas por parte de los segadores era considerable.

A todo esto él se mantenía ajeno, esquivando y/o matando a todo el que se le atravesara en su camino, directo al único lugar que sabía seguro: esa cueva en donde solía entrenar. Casi nadie pasaba por allí, y la pelea se estaba dando en el centro del Seretei y aquel lugar quedaba casi en las afueras. No entendía, por qué la chica en sus brazos se volvía más pálida a cada segundo que pasaba y el porqué de su reatsu bajando también le era inexplicable.

Llegó hasta el lugar, encontrándolo vacío o en otras palabras, seguro. La recostó con cuidado sobre una de las paredes, casi en el fondo, miró con preocupación como ella parecía estar luchando internamente, su respiración estaba cada vez más entrecortada y sudaba. No sabía qué sucedía, ni cómo ayudarla, en ese momento recordó aquel golpe que le había sido propinado antes de su escape, algo no encajaba, ella era una teniente bastante fuerte aunque algunos creyeran lo contrario, de un simple golpe no caería. Con cuidado la tomó en sus brazos y miró en el lugar donde fue producido el impacto. Ahí estaba la respuesta.

x-x-x-x-x

El choque de las espadas, los aullidos de los hollows, el ruido de destrucción, era lo único que retumbaba en los oídos de los guerreros. Ichigo mantenía pelea con Grimmejow, a quien había creído muerto por el golpe de Nnoitora, las garras del sexto espada chocaban contra Zangetsu y viceversa. Pero esta pelea debía terminar rápido o todo se reduciría a polvo, por ese motivo nadie peleaba solo. El primogénito Kurosaki, junto con la teniente del trece y el teniente del seis, le daban pelea al pantera. El cual parecía no estar cansado y tener energía, y fuerza para rato.

A pocos metros de allí, Ulquiorra hacía que los capitanes del dos, ocho, trece y siete dieran la pelea de su vida. Con tan solo su reatsu el espada destruía los edificios del Seretei, y un golpe solo significaba un edificio menos, y un nuevo miembro sano para él. En otras palabras, su regeneración era muy rápida y con todos los huecos molestando alrededor parecía imposible ganarle.

Mientras ellos luchaban con el cuarto espada, el número cero causaba una imparable y gran destrucción. Kuchiki y Zaraki, nuevamente lo enfrentaron pero ahora, aunque pareciera ilógico, el espada estaba más grande. Junto a esos dos capitanes se encontraban Hiyori y Mayuri, la rubia maldecía a cada golpe que daba ¿Dónde diablos se había metido Shinji? Ahora que más lo necesitaba, al muy imbécil se le daba por desaparecer. Los tenientes estaban dispersados, ayudando a los shinigamis de menor rango a deshacerse de todos los hollows, claro que ellos peleaban contra los vasto lords y arrancars, que eran más difíciles para los demás.

Con un golpe certero Renji calló, siendo atrapado por Rukia que de milagro llegó hasta él. El de cabellos celestes miró victorioso a "su primera víctima", la sangre salía de a montones por la boca del pelirrojo y un severo corte se hacía presente en su estómago.

—Rukia, llévalo con Unohana— ordenó Ichigo sin apartar la vista del pantera. La Kuchiki menor iba a protestar pero su amigo estaba en un estado deplorable y no podían dejarlo a su suerte.

Con frustración, cerró sus ojos dándose la vuelta con Renji a cuestas —Volveré— aseguró desapareciendo con shumpo.

Ese aviso no le gustó para nada al capitán, sabía que Rukia era fuerte y podía cuidarse sola, e incluso vencer a incalculables hollows, pero el instinto de protegerla lo obligaba a ser egoísta y quererla lejos de la batalla y todo peligro. Su cuerpo se movió solo, logrando esquivar al de ojos celestes, que había aprovechado su guardia baja para atacar.

— ¡Vamos Ichigo, no vine hasta aquí para ser ignorado!— el ceño del muchacho se frunció más, y comenzó a atacarlo con su zampakuto, logrando cortar parte del cabello celeste, que si no fuera por un rápido reflejo, habría sido la cabeza del espada. Grimmejow sonrió, a ese lugar había ido a morir y lo tenía claro, así que le sacaría jugo a ese cabeza de naranja ¿y qué mejor que aprovechar lo que sus ojos comprobaron?

—Estas muy disperso Ichigo, no te preocupes…cuando mate a esa shinigami ¿Kuchiki Rukia, cierto? No tendrás en qué distraerte…— sonrió maniáticamente al verlo tan enojado que de un fuerte golpe lo había obligado a retroceder. Los ojos de ira que mostraba en ese momento el capitán del nueve, sólo le brindaban la satisfacción que buscaba hacía mucho. Ahora, al fin, terminaría la pelea con el descarado que había ido a rescatar a esa mujer aquella vez.

Rukia iba lo más rápido que podía, primero porque quería volver pronto a ayudar a su novio, aun sabiendo que él podía solo, no quería dejarle todo el trabajo; y segundo porque Renji cada vez respiraba con mayor dificultad y perdía mucha sangre. Paró al encontrarse con un arrancar enfrente suyo, el cual caminaba divertido hacia ellos cortando el muro con su katana, ahora ambos chicos deberían esperar.

—Tsugi no mai— dijo acomodándose en la posición de ataque, cosa que al parecer sorprendió al arrancar — ¡Hakuren!— una gran pila de hielo dejó atrapado a ese monstruo, que se defendía ¿dándole la espalda? Volvió a tomar a Renji, a quien había "dejado muy cuidadosamente" en el suelo, entiéndase que prácticamente lo tiró en él, y elevó su rostro reconociendo al segundo el reatsu presente.

— ¡Gracias, capitán Hirako!— elevó su voz para ser escuchada y el sonriente Shinji solo asintió, sin dejar de dar vueltas su zampakuto que ya estaba liberada. Y una vez más la de cabellera negra se echó a correr con un, ahora, inconsciente pelirrojo.

El rubio suspiró aliviado de que la chica no se diera cuenta, ahora ¿dónde estaba su teniente? Había algo que debía regresarle, algo de suma importancia para un shinigami. Pasó una mano por su nuca, algo fastidiado, mientras cerraba sus ojos y negaba con la cabeza, ahora debería buscarla entre ese mar de reatsu. Al abrirlos encontró curioso el hecho de ver al "traidor" dejando a la teniente del diez inconsciente. Intentó interceptarlo pero un grito hizo que todos sus sentidos se paralizaran ¿Esa había sido Hiyori?

El plan del payaso retromorfado parecía bastante lógico, al ser tan grande por la retaguardia sería débil. Ella sería su señuelo, no le molestaba mucho, pero sí el hecho de que los otros tres la dejaran a la deriva mientras uno se miraba las uñas y los otros dos comenzaban a discutir ¿acaso estaban de compras o algo?

Tan sumida en su bronca estaba, que no se dio cuenta cuando el espada la tomó presa, sujetándola con solo su mano, Yammi comenzó a estrujarla. Ella maldijo por lo bajo _—Soy una estúpida—_ pensó molesta consigo misma al ser presa, sus huesos no lo resistieron mucho y algunos cedieron ante la fuerza del robusto cien pies, al sentir como era triturada gritó. Miró a donde los capitanes estaban anteriormente, los del seis y el once estaban a mitad de camino de su destino, y el del doce se dirigía a ayudarla.

Un pequeño hilillo de sangre salió de sus labios, intentó tomar su zampakuto pero no sentía sus manos, era increíble que terminara de esa manera, ella no era débil pero zafarse de eso sola…tomó una última bocanada de aire al sentir como la presión aumentaba, y sus orbes castaños divisaron como el capitán que se dirigía a ayudarla tuvo que detenerse porque ese Espada tenía más que una mano.

—_Shinji…—_ su último pensar, era él, siempre lo había sido. Aunque ahora no moriría en sus brazos como creyó aquella vez, maldito había sido el momento en que había aceptado el plan de ese lunático y las dos señoritas que no paraban de cacarear por quién era más bonita.

Una barra verde se incrustó en el pie de la capitana del dos, que rápidamente se apartó para quitárselo pero sin previo aviso Ulquiorra ya se encontraba tras ella más no pudo hacerle nada porque enfrente de ella Komamura se hizo presente y evitó el terrible destino. El capitán lobo utilizó su Tenken, pero ese ataque era muy lento para el de ojos verdes, quien lo esquivó fácilmente.

—Bakudo número cuatro: cuerda trepadora— el canto de Kyoraku se escuchó a espaldas de él. Fue capturado pero ese simple hilo no lo detendría, sin problemas se lo quitó, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia el capitán castaño.

—Cero oscuras— un rayo verde fue directo a Shunsui, pero jamás llegó ya que Ukitake lo recibió y se lo devolvió, ese Espada no conocía mucho de los poderes de aquellos capitanes, por lo menos contaban con el factor sorpresa.

Al disiparse el humo producido por la explosión, los cuatro capitanes miraron como el cuarto espada quedaba sin la mitad de su cuerpo y muchos hollows lo rodeaban. Las casas y oficinas del Seretei volvían a su estado de partículas para fundirse con él, mientras los huecos se mandaban suicidas hacia los capitanes. Si esto continuaba nunca acabarían, por lo que Komamura se encargó de los hollows y antes de que la pierna del chico pálido se recompusiera, los cuatro ya lo tenían rodeado.

—Jakuho Raikoben— Soi Fong soltó su bankai sobre el espada.

—Takaoni— dijo desde lo alto Kyoraku.

—Kokuyo Tengen myo— Komamura invocó su gran bankai incluyéndose en el ataque al de pelo negro.

Los tres atacaron con todo, y una fuerte explosión se oyó, dejándolos con sus oídos palpitando. De la nariz para abajo su brazo izquierdo o derecho los cubrían del polvo y restos de todos los lugares que destruyeron, y con sus ojos entre cerrados esperaban a que el humo se disipe para poder ver si lo habían conseguido.

x-x-x-x-x

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, en el cuello de Hinamori, en su tersa piel, había una especie de circulo rojizo retorciéndose, engordando a cada paso. Estuvo a punto de arrancárselo cuando una voz se lo prohibió.

— ¡Detente!— el grito de un joven retumbó en la cueva, y un bloque de hielo se extendió enfrente de él, que de no haber abierto sus piernas tal vez jamás hubiese vuelto a caminar.

—Eres del cuarto escuadrón— dijo más tranquilo Toushiro guardando a Hyorinmaru, sin separarse de la durazno.

Hanatarou se identificó mejor antes de acercársele, se veía que la sobreprotección de Hitsugaya no era un juego, pero no podía permitir que él lastimase a la durazno. Se había encariñado con Hinamori cuando ella era residente del cuarto escuadrón, debido a su recuperación, él siempre limpiaba su habitación y conversaba con ella, por lo que llegó a tomarle afecto.

A paso seguro se acercó al muchacho que lo miraba con recelo, el haberlo identificado no significaba que confiase en él, pero los del cuarto escuadrón conocían mejor todo ese tipo de…cosas, por lo que le permitió la cercanía.

El chico miraba con el entrecejo fruncido aquel dispositivo, sólo lo había visto en libros, era los que la cámara cuarenta y seis usaba para detener a los prisioneros, ese pequeño hollow, porque aunque nadie lo creyera ellos usaban a los hollows como si fueran cadenas o algo parecido, le quitaba todo el reatsu a quien lo trajese encima…por eso se debía remover bien estuviera en el sitio de su condena, porque si esa cosa no se despegaba rápido, el portador moriría.

Trató de explicárselo al capitán lo más calmado posible, no quería alarmarlo mucho, pero con el tiempo que llevaba Hinamori con esa cosa, era más difícil y peligroso removérselo.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo?— preguntó en tono autoritario y demandante, un asustado Hitsugaya, claro que no lo demostraba, todo lo contrario estaba más frío que de costumbre. Pero en su interior, el miedo lo comía vivo, ahora que al fin había resuelto las cosas con ellas ¿iba a perderla?

Según lo dicho por el joven ella estaba luchando, de cualquier otra manera ya estaría muerta, miró con culpa a la chica. Todo esto, era su culpa, toda de él, por no saber protegerla como se debía, por no…_—Si tú también me amas, por favor...déjame ir— _apretó sus puños molesto al recordar aquellas palabras de la durazno. Si en aquel entonces no la había dejado ir, ahora menos.

La sensación de impotencia lo recorrió, como aquella vez que la vio tendida en el suelo de la cámara, apuñalada por Aizen, no pudo ayudarla porque no la supo proteger. También, sintió el miedo, ese temor que jamás expresó pero que se encontraba al no saber de ella durante su recuperación, el alivio que le había causado el tan solo hablarle y verla "bien" tras esa enorme pantalla era un respiro para su maltratado corazón. El verla peleando en la guerra, también le había dado miedo, el cual se hizo más fuerte cuando la vio lastimada tendida en el piso. Ella era su fuerza, todos creían que él era débil e impulsivo cuando estaban juntos pero se equivocaban, si de ella se trataba, Hitsugaya sacaba fuerzas de donde fuera, porque ella era todo para él. Era su mundo y universo, si ella moría…

La acción del albino no pasó desapercibida por Yamada pero no diría nada, mejor se concentraría en su trabajo antes de cualquier cosa. Un fuerte reatsu se hizo presente sobre ambos, sacándolos de sus respectivos pensamientos, a lo lejos se podía ver una caravana de hollow dirigiéndose a ese lugar. Toushiro se agachó y susurró algo en el oído de Momo, cosa que aunque quisiera, Hanatarou no pudo escuchar, y luego se colocó enfrente de la entrada.

—Te la encargo— dijo antes de desaparecer tras una barrera que parecía invisible, y arremeter contra los monstruos. El de cabello negro sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, eso pareció más una orden-amenaza, como decir: "hazlo bien o atente a las consecuencias".

Sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente de un lado a otro, olvidando que era amenazado de muerte, para concentrarse. Hinamori fruncía su ceño indicando que aún peleaba contra aquel hollow. Eso era bueno, ella parecía querer vivir, no se rendía y combatía internamente a ese pequeño arrebatador de vida.

x-x-x-x-x

Muy lejos de ese lugar, alejada de todo peligro, Rangiku Matsumoto se encontraba inconsciente, pero no por mucho. Su ceño comenzó a fruncirse al tiempo que sus orbes celestes se abrían, pasó tan sólo unos minutos para que identificase los ruidos a su alrededor, haciendo que sus ojos revelaran su sorpresa al recordar lo sucedido. Se paró de un salto y enfrentó la escena de toda esa guerra.

—Gin…— susurro al viento, sintiendo una pequeña gota en su mejilla, elevó su mirada y pronto se vio empapada. La lluvia había comenzado, oportuna como siempre.

Golpeó un pie contra el suelo fastidiada por su mala suerte, aunque aquello no era de importancia, la mala suerte no la enojaba tanto como el saber que el idiota al que rescató, ese zorro que amaba, se había ido a pelear por aquellos que le habían dado la espalda. Con un rápido shumpo se sumó al campo de batalla, con la única intención de encontrarlo.

Con la lluvia todo se tornaba peor, ahora el comandante se había sumado para pelear contra Ulquiorra. Que en vez de morir había lastimado de gravedad a Soi Fong y Komamura, quienes yacían en los escombros, la primera boca arriba y con los ojos opacos, sintiendo como su vida se le escapaba; y el segundo boca abajo, ya inconsciente.

— ¡Capitana Soi Fong, Capitán Komamura!— el grito de Hisagui fue lo último que la capitana abeja llegó a escuchar antes de caer presa de la inconsciencia.

Los dos discípulos y alumnos preferidos del viejo, se mantenía a duras penas junto a él, Ukitake logró desviar el ataque del espada al usar su zampakuto como reflejo del mismo. Ambos lastimados y con graves heridas, dejando claro que el único en pie, que podía enfrentar dignamente a Ulquiorra, era Yammamoto.

—Reduce todo a cenizas ¡Riuyinjakka!

Kuchiki y Zaraki aún sobrevivían, ambos golpeados y sangrando por casi todos lados, el capitán más peleador de todo el Seretei había perdido un brazo pero le restaba importancia ya que según su pensar, con uno era suficiente. Por su parte Byakuya, respiraba con la respiración entre cortada, tenía casi todas las costillas rotas, el brazo derecho lesionado a tal punto de no poder moverlo y la lluvia lo golpeaba con fuerza.

Kurotsuchi seguía peleando contra el grandote de Yammi, que intentaba atraparlo pero el capitán se parecía a una mosca, moviéndose todo el tiempo de un lado para otro. Y es que después de perder al conejillo de indias, él debía sacrificarse por el bien de su plan.

_El grito desgarrador de Hiyori llegó a los oídos de los capitanes, dándoles paso a cumplir con su parte. Desde un principio, los tres sabían que era necesario que ella fuera atrapada, para que toda la atención del espada se mantuviera en ella._

_Hiyori no lo sabía, sino ni loca se hubiese ofrecido, pero el daño estaba hecho. Su último pensar era el tarado de su novio que ni se dignó en ir a ayudarla, sonrió pensando en cómo le gustaría estar gritándole en ese momento. _

—_Dispara hasta matar, Shinso._

_Sus ojos se abrieron un poco ¿no estaba muerta? ¿Por qué la presión de repente paró? ¿Alguien la estaba cargando? No supo cuando todo eso había sucedido, y no podía caer en cuenta de quién en su sano juicio vestiría un uniforme blanco sin el negro correspondiente, un punzante dolor le obligó a soltar un quejido y todo se oscureció._

_Hirako se dirigía al lugar de batalla lo más rápido posible, esa idiota le había dicho que no necesitaba protección y ahora parecía luchar por su vida, sus pasos se detuvieron bruscamente al encontrarse con Ichimaru a su lado sosteniendo a una inconsciente Hiyori. El de sonrisa zorruna se la aventó y él la atrapó, ese tipo ¿la había salvado?_

—_Gracias— dijo sinceramente acomodando a la chica en sus brazos, Gin dio media vuelta restándole importancia con su mano._

—_De nada, y apresúrate que no le queda mucho— advirtió desapareciendo, para acabar con el gran espada cero. Después de todo él fue uno de los que estuvieron a la derecha de Aizen, y conocía perfectamente la debilidad de ese sin cerebro, pero favorito, del castaño traidor._

La pelea continuaba lejos de las instalaciones que habían improvisado los de la cuarta escuadra, Shinji llegó con Hiyori inconsciente y rápidamente Unohana se encargó de ella, era obvio que no había tiempo que perder. Al verla atendida, Hirako suprimió todo sentimiento, el deber llamaba, y confiando en la mujer que una vez ya le había salvado la vida a su novia, y también en la rubia capitana, que no se rendiría por nada de seguro quería vivir para golpearlo; volvió a su tarea principal. Encontrar a la chica que tenía de teniente.

Renji, que ya había despertado, se encontró con la imagen de la capitana del tres media muerta, cosa que le sorprendió. Miró a su lado para encontrarse con la de cabellos negros pero ella no estaba allí…no estaba. De golpe el pelirrojo se sentó en su cama y se quitó el respirador ¡Esa loca kamicase se había ido nuevamente a la pelea! Gritó al ver como la sangre salpicaba y algunas enfermeras se le acercaron, el mandril había abierto sus puntos.

Equivocado no estaba, pero eso no lo sabía cierto chico de nombre fresa, que peleaba con Grimmejow y los hollow, aunque ambos hacían lo último era por diferente motivo. Ichigo porque sino se lo comían vivo, y Grimmejow porque simplemente estaba harto de ver tanto hueco rodando por ahí. Pero algo llamó la atención del pantera, si él moría le dejaría al Kurosaki algo para recordarlo. Los ojos celestes se dirigieron a la shinigami que pegaba un salto para ayudar a su novio, ignorando que ella corría sumo peligro al ser el cebo del espada.

El pantera ordenó a los hollow rodear a Ichigo, obedientes ellos lo hicieron, el de cabello naranja detectó la presencia de la chica pero no pudo ir hasta ella cuando ya tenía a muchos huecos encima. Sus ojos mostraron pánico al verla frenar las garras de Grimmejow y que luego este la atravesara desde el hombro hasta su pecho.

— ¡Rukia!— gritó llevando su reatsu al máximo — ¡Getsuga Tensho!— con eso logró liberarse de los hollow y el cuarto espada vio su muerte ir hacia él, pero como había supuesto, no moriría solo. Sin previo aviso tomó a la Kuchiki y la sostuvo esperando el golpe. Ichigo sintió su corazón detenerse y el ruido de la lluvia solo se escuchó en su cabeza cuando vio a la fuerte shinigami que una vez conoció desaparecer tras su golpe.

No se movía, no podía hacerlo, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y perdidos en el lugar donde ella, ella había…un golpe a su cabeza lo despertó de la trágica muerte de su corazón —Rukia— dijo casi en un susurro al voltearse ¿cómo podía ser si acababa de verla morir? La abrazó, como aquella vez cuando había conseguido separarla de Homura y Shizukko. Pero esto era totalmente diferente, porque en tan solo un momento todo su mundo se vino abajo y ahora había regresado de las penumbras. La Kuchiki golpeó con pequeñas palmaditas su espalda, a modo de consuelo, si no hubiera sido por la ayuda externa habría muerto en verdad.

—Gracias, le debo mi vida capitán Hitsugaya— dijo Rukia separándose de Ichigo y volteando a ver al joven prodigio.

El de orbes miel hizo lo mismo que su novia — ¡Toushiro!— dijo sonriente —Nunca me alegró tanto verte— aseguró aliviado.

_Se estaba a punto de lanzar en contra de ese maldito que una vez la medio mató, y ahora estaba destruyendo todo el lugar; cuando alguien la paró. Se giró sorprendida, ya que no sentía ningún reatsu cerca, encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que el desaparecido Hitsugaya. _

—_Capitán…_

—_Sólo Hitsugaya— aclaró señalando que no tenía su haori, y para como fueron las cosas, tal vez nunca más lo tendría —Teniente Kuchiki, necesito su ayuda._

_La chica aceptó, aunque él dijera "Sólo Hitsugaya" para ella, él siempre sería un capitán, el plan fue acorde lo planeado, la copia de Toushiro, ahora transformada en Rukia, se alzó en los aires impulsivamente, atacando a Grimmejow, quien en un claro intento de quitarle algo a Ichigo, la mató junto con él._

_Después de asegurarse de que el pantera estaba muerto, Toushiro dejó ir a la Kuchiki junto con Ichigo que le recordó a él cuando vio que apuñalaba a Hinamori, pero ambos portadores de zampakuto de hielo sabían que la ira del chico hubiese ayudado a matar al pantera si llegaba a sobrevivir a ese ataque que había dividido el Seretei en dos, con muchos metros de profundidad._

—Eres una maldita enana desconsiderada— dijo Ichigo soltándola fingiendo molestia.

—Vamos, Ichigo— dijo la morena ignorándolo y viendo a su compañero asentir, para ambos adentrarse a la pelea. Ichigo miró con intriga hacia donde Hitsugaya estaba antes, el joven de cabellos blancos tenía la mirada perdida, preocupada, con culpa y tristeza, ahora no era momento para preocuparse por ello. Y eso hasta el albino lo sabía, que había hecho acto de presencia y luego despareció de la vista de ellos.

Toushiro se dirigió seguro contra el espada número cero, ya que parecía el que estaba causando más daño. Kuchiki ya había caído y Kempachi a duras penas se mantenía en pie. Nada de eso, podría importarle tan poco. Todo era como simplemente algo, esto no tenía comparación con lo que sucedía en su interior ¿Y si Hinamori moría, de qué servía estar ayudando a limpiar el Seretei? Si ella moría él también quería hacerlo, para que ambos reencarnaran juntos en un lugar donde pudieran vivir en paz, amándola sin restricciones.

Hinamori estaba cada vez peor, en su mundo interno, con Tobiume en mano y sumamente lastimada peleaba contra un hollow que era dos metros más grande que ella y para colmo con más reatsu, entre más ella se cansaba ese hueco se hacía más poderoso, pero un susurro la alentó a seguir, no se rendiría, aunque sólo le quedase una gota de sangre en el cuerpo, ella no moriría.

"_Momo, te amo…no mueras" _ Esas simples palabras, esa especie de orden que él le dio, era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir hasta el final. Porque el único motivo que siempre tuvo para vivir, después de lo de Aizen, había sido él, cuando pensó en que lo había perdido, todo perdió sentido, pero ahora él la estaba apoyando, ahora él la amaba.

Hitsugaya se sumó a la pelea, todos los capitanes en pie, Ukitake, Shunsui, Ichigo, Zaraki, Ichimaru y él, junto con el comandante, intentaban acabar con esos dos espadas que ya habían destruido casi todo el Seretei y a los que lo habitaban.

Una shinigami hacía zigzag entre los escombros y los cuerpos de los segadores, su respiración agitada daba a entender que llevaba largo rato haciéndolo.

Tres eternas horas se hicieron presentes, algunos de los capitanes ya habían caído, menos tres y el comandante. Hitsugaya golpeó con fuerza al espada para captar su atención, mientras Gin intentaba llegar al punto débil de este pero "el sin cerebro" no era nada tonto, por lo que se defendía bien. La última flor del bankai de Hitsugaya se rompió en mil pedazos cosa que hizo al grandote sonreír, y arremeter contra él.

—Arde ¡Tobiume!— un grito en su espalda y una bola de fuego pasó rozando su cuerpo. Ese poder…sin creerlo encontró a la chica durazno enfrente suyo, junto a Shinji y Matsumoto.

—Hinamori…

_Hanataro, con sus guantes puestos y un gran número de utensilios a su lado miraba la forma de extirpar al pequeño invasor, hasta que una idea saltó a su mente, una que le hizo querer golpearse ¡Era obvio!. Ese hueco no soportaría mucho reatsu, es por eso que los carcelarios cargaban con mucho ¿pero cómo darle más reatsu que el de la teniente?_

_La barrera que Toushiro había puesto para protegerlos se rompió a sus espaldas, haciéndolo temblar, giró su cabeza dudoso de lo que se encontraría y gritó al escuchar a alguien hablar a su lado._

— _¿Está grave?— Shinji había encontrado ese lugar de suerte, no entendía porque los hollow se reunían en ese lugar y gracias al cielo siguió su instinto hasta ese lugar._

—_Capitán Hirako, necesito que le de su reatsu a la teniente Hinamori— pidió haciendo una reverencia en el suelo. El rubio lo miró intrigado ¿Qué?_

Al final, lograron salvarla de una manera algo extraña, claro que para Toushiro sería una asombrosa mentira porque sino de seguro mataría a Hanataro por no habérselo dicho a él. Hinamori intentó detener el gran manotazo el que espada había dado, ella había visto como el último pétalo de las flores de loto de su Shiro había desaparecido, y por nada del mundo permitiría que él volviese a ser lastimado.

Pero enfrente suyo el de cabellos blancos frenó al espada con una sola mano, dejando a más de uno sorprendido. —Hinamori ¿Qué crees que estuve haciendo en estos últimos cinco años?— preguntó volteándose, mostrándole la forma completa de su bankai.

Hitsugaya tenía sus alas más grandes, sus brazos y piernas cubiertas de hielo formando cuatro garras y las flores eran historia, la única diferencia era que en su rostro llevaba la misma cicatriz que su zampakuto, una X de hielo. Los ojos de la durazno quedaron perdidos en él ¿había logrado perfeccionar su bankai?

Cuando el amanecer se hizo presente, las cenizas y los escombros era lo único presente. El comandante e Ichigo habían vencido a Ulquiorra y, Toushiro, Shinji y Gin había logrado acabar con Yammi. Ahora sólo quedaba los restos del pasado, esparcidos como destrucción.

**Continuará…**

**Quien termina de leer el cap. Vaya para abajo y clickee en review! XD **

**Perdón por el final, lo hice rápido, en el próx. Cap se termina todo y bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Qué tal quedó? **

**El próximo cap. Se termina el fic D: … jeje pero bueno todo lo que empieza "termina" xDD**

**Nos leemos pronto y no se olviden de comentar n.n**

**¡Ja-ne!**


End file.
